


All the King's Horses, And All the King's Men

by elsker_dig_for_evigt



Category: Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Action, Detectives, Drama, M/M, Secret Intelligence Service | MI6, Slash, Spy - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsker_dig_for_evigt/pseuds/elsker_dig_for_evigt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Я не хочу делиться с верхушкой, - Маккелен сунул в зубы длинную сигарету, - крот, очевидно, сидит там и копает довольно давно. Перси... Ты ведь застал Перси? - щелкнула зажигалка, зашипела, загораясь, папиросная бумага. Крис кивнул, - так вот, еще Перси поделился со мной подозрением. Он говорил, что докладывал об этом и министру, но доказательств не было.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Попытка написать шпионский роман или хотя бы что-то в этом духе. В результате имеем странную смесь "Skyfall" и "Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy". Мутно, путано и непонятно.  
> Время действия - 90е годы XX века.  
> При том, что был проведен относительно глубокий ресерч, обещать, что вся схема работы Ми-6 (да и вообще матчасть) прописана правильно, не могу. Никто не может, знаете ли, кроме бывших сотрудников. Но особенно от реальности постаралась не отступать.  
> Здание Ми-6 на станции метро "Воксхолл" перешло в собственность Ми-6 в 1994 году. Я позволила себе подарить это здание Службе на три года раньше.  
> Так как это шпионский роман, трупов тут будет много. Потому "смерть персонажа" в предупреждении выставляю.  
> Пасхалки есть. Для любителей бондианы так точно.

_Mig vaknar draum-haf_  
 _itt hjartað, slá_  
 _úfið hár._  
 _Sturlun við fjar-óð_  
 _sem skyldu-skrá._  
 _og hér ert þú_  
 _fannst mér._  
 _Og hér ert þú_  
 _glósóli._

_Sigur Rós - Glósóli*_

 

\- Мы встречались в прошлом году в Мариенбаде.  
\- Нет.  
\- Как же нет? Хотя, возможно, это было в садах Фредериксбурга...  
\- Никогда не был во Фредериксбурге.  
\- Значит, совершенно точно это было в Мариенбаде. Неужели вы не помните?  
\- Кажется, припоминаю...

***

 

Октябрь 1991 года

Крис одним глотком допил остатки кофе, облизнул измазанную бежевой сладкой пенкой верхнюю губу. Часы на запястье показывали, что связной опаздывает уже на три минуты. Еще две - и можно уходить. Крис покрутил в пальцах тоненькую ложечку, хранящую тепло выпитого капучино. Может, еще заказать? 

Осень в Будапеште - не самое теплое время года. Особенно если сидеть за одним из уличных столиков, по счастливой случайности или досадному недоразумению не убранных с тротуара владельцами кафе. Лето они, что ли, этими столиками надеются приманить?

 

Будапешт Крису не нравился. Грязный город. Наверное, архитектура венгерской столицы и могла бы его увлечь, но все красоты были надежно укрыты от его внимательного взгляда плотным панцирем из старых афиш, объявлений, наклеенных прямо друг на друга, слоем вековой пыли, въевшейся в камень и краску намертво - зубами не отдерешь. Реставрацией бы занялись. 

Мужчина в невзрачном сером пальто опустился за соседний столик. Крис бросил взгляд на часы. Если через минуту информатор не явится - пошел он к черту. Руки уже задубели на холодном ветру. А у присевшего рядом - перчатки. Умно. Свои Крис забыл еще в Лондоне.

Рука в перчатке опустилась в карман серого пальто, извлекла старый портсигар со стертым до полной нечитаемости вензелем. Крис не поворачивался, наблюдал краем глаза. Мужчина похлопал себя по бокам - видимо, зажигалку искал.

\- Огонька не найдется? - обратился он наконец к Крису. Тот выудил не слушающимися от холода пальцами коробок спичек. Мужчина подошел к крисовому столику, нагнулся, потянулся кончиком зажатой между полными, совершенно не мужскими губами сигареты к крохотному желто-голубому пламени на конце спички.

\- Никогда не был в Будапеште осенью, - Крис потряс рукой, гася огонек и пристально глядя на обратившегося. Пальто висело на нем как на вешалке, словно с чужого плеча было. Есть такая порода людей, на которых ни одна вещь не сидит нормально. Даже намотанный на жилистую петушиную шею теплый кашемировый шарф казался тряпкой. Крис подумал, что не зря кодовое имя у этого плюгавенького человека было Гаврош. Только дурацкой кепки не хватает.

\- Отличная погода для этого времени года, - мужчина со вкусом затянулся, присел на свободный стул рядом с Крисом и только тогда выпустил из легких сизый плотный дым. Крис с облегчением вздохнул - наконец-то.

\- Вы принесли то, что должны? - Крис не понижал голос. В переулке, отходящем от шумного многолюдного проспекта Андраши, никого, кроме них двоих, не было, окна ближайших домов были плотно закрыты - никто не хотел пускать стылый октябрьский воздух в свои квартиры. Мужчина кивнул, шмыгнул кривоватым носом, полез за пазуху:  
\- А вы? Мне необходимо отчитаться сегодня же вечером.

Крис кивнул в ответ, похлопал по придавленной к столешнице тяжелой пепельницей тонкой папке. Гаврош еще раз затянулся, выпустил через ноздри дым:  
\- Я очень надеюсь, что...

Договорить он не успел, дернулся посреди фразы два раза и замер, удивленно открыв рот. Крис вскочил на ноги, рывком потянулся к его груди. Достать папку, остальное потом.

От первого выстрела буквально из-под земли выросшего человека Крис уклонился, опрокинул стол, попытавшись закрыться. Пуля просвистела в полдюйме от уха, срезала прядь над виском, укоротив ее на треть. Крис осторожно высунулся, увидел, что информатор сполз со стула на устеленный брусчаткой тротуар. Лица не видно, уткнулся прямо в камни. Значит, мертв.

Папка. Черт побери, надо забрать эту папку.

И почему его отправили без оружия?

Больше не стреляли. То ли надеялись, что не промазали, то ли ждали. Крис себя ждать не заставил. Вдохнув, он задержал почему-то дыхание, перекатился и схватил лежащего Гавроша за ворот. Пуля тут же достигла цели, вошла в плечо, не дав вытащить торчащую картонную папку. Крис охнул, зашипел сквозь зубы. Человек стоял достаточно далеко, но стрелял метко, и Крис, решив не испытывать судьбу, снова скрылся за столом. Слава всем богам, он был крепкий, металлический. Стрелку придется подойти поближе, чтобы добить его.

Плечо жгло и выкручивало. Пуля застряла, очевидно, перебила к чертовой матери сустав или что там можно еще перебить? А ведь это правая рука. Как теперь стрелять? Сукин сын. Секунды тянулись невыносимо медленно, но Крис терпеливо сидел, напрочь забыв о том, что даже через полу плаща и брюки заднице ужасно холодно на стылых камнях. Сколько же ты идти будешь, волшебный стрелок недобитый?

Когда шаги стрелявшего послышались совсем-совсем близко, Крис рванулся, вслепую бросился ему в ноги и сбил. Плечо взорвалось от боли, перед глазами потемнело. Мужчина оказался плечистым, крепким, сбросил немаленького Криса с себя как пушинку. Даже пистолет не выронил.

Бесполезно. Сейчас он встанет, выстрелит - и все. Привет.

Прикинув свои шансы завалить здоровяка, Крис с омерзением осознал, что придется отступать. Иначе его убьют. Или, что хуже в сто раз, оглушат и возьмут живым. А этого допустить точно нельзя. Так что, раз рука не рабочая, стоит надеяться на ноги. Они вполне здоровые.

Кажется, это кафе сквозное.

Крис налетел на дверь, едва не выбив стекло, пробежал через зал, не замечая, что натыкается на стулья и столы, что на пол летят пепельницы и крохотные вазочки с мелкими белыми цветочками в них. Еще два выстрела прогремело в спину, но каким-то неведомым чудом стрелявший промазал. Крис пролетел через служебное помещение, пропахшее теплым ароматом корицы и ванили, распахнул левой рукой дверь и выпал в параллельный переулок. Кажется, теперь налево и до конца. А там придется немного попетлять, чтобы на гостиницу не вывести. Кровью бы не истечь.

Крис старался не думать, что ему будет за проваленную операцию.

***

 

Все то время, что он сидел в номере, сам выковыривая пулю из разнесенного, казалось, в пух и прах сустава, он ждал звонка. Сам он звонить был не должен. Противная телефонная трель раздалась вовремя - в отличие от Гавроша, Ми-6 отличалась точностью фармацевта и пунктуальностью настоящего британского джентльмена.

После того, как на том конце связи услышали короткое глухое “Провал”, повисла шершавая гадкая тишина. Крис покосился на заказанную для дезинфекции бутылку местной водки, оставленную в ворохе оберток от бинтов и гемостатических губок на прикроватной тумбочке. Пахла эта, как ее назвала горничная, “палинка” какими-то фруктами, провоняла все бинты привезенной с собой аптечки да и весь небольшой номер заодно. Прижав трубку телефона к уху незабинтованным плечом, Крис снял оставленную отвинченной крышку и хорошенько приложился к стеклянному горлышку. На вкус - та же ракия. Весь этот фруктовый самогон одинаковый - что палинка, что граппа*. Хотя, какая разница, чем нарезаться, если тебе сейчас скажут, что в Лондон можно не возвращаться?

\- Вылетайте. Все как договаривались.

Крис повесил трубку и, шумно выдохнув, сел на скрипучую кровать. До самолета еще четыре часа. Бутылка призывно сверкнула в лучах заходящего солнца, прорвавшихся в тонкую щель между плотными пыльными занавесками. Можно допить. Чего там осталось-то.

Удивительно, что его вообще вытащили из этой чертовой Венгрии. Удивительно, что позвали в бюро не для того, чтобы объявить об отставке. Крис, покидая ведомственную больницу, куда первым делом поехал из Хитроу, был уверен, что его снимут. За проваленную операцию по головке не погладят. Даже если это первый провал за много лет безупречной службы.

Вызвали, естественно, к самому Маккелену. Крис прошел мимо секретарши руководителя службы, и девица даже глаз не подняла от своих бумажек. Значит, даже она в курсе, что венгерская операция пошла не так, совсем не так, как задумывалось. Крис цокнул языком - могла бы хоть для вида улыбнуться, ободрить. Раньше ведь пройти мимо нее нельзя было - разденет зелеными глазищами.

\- Эй, Хемсворт!

Крис, уже занесший руку, чтобы постучать в дверь кабинета, обернулся, вопросительно поднял бровь. Девушка нервно покусала губы, несмело улыбнулась и в попытке выразить что-то нежное и воодушевляющее забавно дернула подбородком:  
\- Удачи.  
\- Чудесно выглядишь, Иви, - Крис смерил затянутую в строгий костюм точеную фигурку, прекрасно зная, что секретарше это нравится. Их перестрелка взглядами продолжалась столько, сколько Ив тут работала. Дальше взглядов, в общем, дело и не шло - Крис прекрасно знал, что Иви замужем, Иви была в курсе, что Крису не нравятся зеленоглазые брюнетки. Даже такие хорошенькие, как она.

Дождавшись, пока девушка привычно расцветет едва заметным румянцем, Крис отвел взгляд и все-таки постучал.

\- Войдите!

Маккелен стоял у окна, сложив за спиной руки, и было видно, что он напряжен - подрагивали широкие плечи, длинные, изломанные артритом пальцы сжимались и разжимались, мяли ладони. Крис, стараясь не хлопнуть громко, прикрыл за собой дверь. Маккелен не оборачивался, молчал, глядя на сияющую, как рыбья чешуя, Темзу и перекинувшийся через нее загруженный сверх всякой меры мост Воксхолл.

\- Я подготовлю отчет, - Крис не стал расшаркиваться - ни он, ни начальник этого не любили. Это в начальнике Крису безумно нравилось. Ему много что в нем нравилось. И военная выправка, которую не часто встретишь у тех, кто сидит в кабинетах, и умение мыслить трезво при любых обстоятельствах. Казалось порой, что даже если вдруг с неба пойдет огненный дождь, шеф останется с холодной головой и единственный во всем мире не поддастся панике. Жалко такого начальника терять. Маккелен покачал начинающей седеть головой:  
\- Потом. Сядь, Хемсворт. Есть новости.

Крис послушно опустился в кресло, оперся о подлокотник так, чтобы не задеть свежезашитое плечо. Вот это да. Кажется, никакой отставки. Не стал бы шеф так рассусоливать, да еще и новостями делиться. Когда Маккелен наконец обернулся, Крис заметил, что между его кустистых густых бровей залегла глубокая складка. Породистое, изрисованное морщинами лицо было серьезным, даже мрачным. Бросив быстрый цепкий взгляд на Криса, шеф спросил:  
\- Как плечо?

Крис неопределенно потряс ладонью в воздухе:  
\- Дурно. Что за новости?  
\- У нас крот.

Крису показалось, что он ослышался, но шеф кивнул, не оставляя Хемсворту и шанса на сомнение. Крот? Сейчас? Только этого не хватало. Кроме проваленной операции и, как следствие, отсутствия информации, которую должен был передать Гаврош, - кроме этого еще и крот. Крис усмехнулся - беда никогда не приходит одна. И почему вся эта радость досталась Маккелену? Ведь всего месяц до пенсии остался. Снял бы с себя обязанности без проблем, ушел бы в отставку. Пять лет отличной службы без единого прокола. А теперь придется задержаться на посту, да еще и надорвать задницу.

\- Инцидент в Будапеште, очевидно, был отвлекающим маневром, - Маккелен начал мерить шагами длинных ног кабинет, мягко ступая по гасящему все звуки ковру, - они знали, что информация, которую передаешь ты - пустышка. И знали, что то, что должен передать связной - документы первостепенной важности. Гаврош имел доступ к очень большому человеку. Они могли сделать все тихо, избавиться от агента еще до того, как он пришел на встречу с тобой.

\- Но они сделали это громко, - Крис покосился на свое плечо, обтянутое тканью пиджака. Повязки почти не видно. Оно и хорошо.

Шеф кивнул, подошел к столу и нашарил среди разбросанных бумаг пачку сигарет. Крис заметил, что впервые видит стол Маккелена в таком беспорядке. Всегда все было ровно, листик к листику, даже скрепки, кажется, лежали на строго отведенных им местах. А теперь его рабочее место больше напоминало захламленную тумбочку из студенческого общежития. Только грязных носков поверх всего этого безобразия не хватало.

\- Я не хочу делиться с верхушкой, - Маккелен сунул в зубы длинную сигарету, - крот, очевидно, сидит там и копает довольно давно. Перси... Ты ведь застал Перси? - щелкнула зажигалка, зашипела, загораясь, папиросная бумага. Крис кивнул, - так вот, еще Перси поделился со мной подозрением. Он говорил, что докладывал об этом и министру*, но доказательств не было. Одни мысли. Но у Перси была чуйка.

Маккелен глубоко затянулся, выпустил несколько аккуратных колечек. Крис легонько дунул на то, которое долетело почти до его носа, и дым рассеялся в воздухе.

\- Да, у Перси была чуйка, - шеф задумчиво уставился в стену, не донеся сигарету до рта, - вот только никто его не послушал. Даже я. А теперь я понимаю, что он был прав. 

\- Что слили? - Крис напрягся. Начальник никогда бы не стал так дергаться из-за ерунды. А он дергался, черт возьми. Маккелен нервничал! И он не стал бы скрывать от верхушки свои подозрения, если бы не было повода в ее благонадежности сомневаться.

\- Ушли те данные, которые должны были быть переданы американцам. Относительно совместных операций. Доступ к ним имеют всего четыре человека, - Маккелен закатил глаза, покивал сам себе, словно пересчитывал в уме то, что и так точно ему известно, - да, всего четыре: я, Мерфи, Херст и Стронг.

\- Исследовательский отдел? - дернул бровью Крис. Святая святых Ми-6, центр разработок. Первые три человека в списке к нему не относились, а вот Стронг уже два года как был его главой.

\- Не исследовательский отдел, а именно Стронг, - поправил Маккелен. Узкие бледные губы сжались в тонкую нить, - только он знал об этих разработках - он ими занимался. По моему личному распоряжению.

Крис непонимающе свел брови на переносице, скривился - что за чушь? Откуда такие сложности и секреты тогда?

\- Так допросите Стронга. Если из всего исследовательского отдела информация была только у него...

Маккелен хмыкнул, затушил окурок в тяжелую пепельницу с витиеватым резным узором по боку:  
\- Не так быстро, агент. Не так легко. В тот момент, когда предположительно были переданы данные, Стронг сидел в моем кабинете. Ровно на твоем месте.

Крис непроизвольно дернулся, словно хотел проверить, не осталось ли на кресле под ним каких-то следов предыдущего посетителя.

\- А ты в этот момент был в Будапеште, встречался с Гаврошем. И об этом знали все четверо из тех, кого я тебе назвал. При всем желании Стронг не мог вынести документы - человек не может быть в двух местах одновременно.

\- Я достаточно долго работаю здесь, чтобы знать, что это вполне возможно, сэр, - Крис оперся локтями об колени, потер лицо ладонями, - эти данные были...

\- В компьютере Стронга, - Маккелен снова отошел к окну, уставился на устроившихся на карнизе голубей, - пароль меняется им раз в сутки. Я своими глазами видел, как он менял его в тот день. После мы пришли сюда.

\- Тогда крот вы, - фыркнул Крис. Шеф покосился на него из-за плеча, и Крис почувствовал, что краснеет, как застигнутый за непотребством школьник:  
\- Хемсворт, у вас омерзительное чувство юмора. Но, на самом деле, я уже близок к тому, чтобы начать себя самого подозревать. 

Повисла тишина, и Крис прислушался к воркованию голубей. Кажется, птицы решили устроить свидание прямо за окном главы разведывательной службы.

Крот. Как долго он копает здесь? И как далеко дошел? Вряд ли эти документы - предел возможностей двойного агента, так ловко устроившегося на самой верхушке. Хотя, если его задача состоит в том, чтобы помешать грядущей совместной операции с американцами, он может еще очень долго не появиться в поле зрения. Крис фыркнул - тяжело и трудно рассуждать о кротах и хитроумных сплетениях, когда ты никогда не продумывал такого рода многоходовок, а лишь только выполнял задания "на земле". На задании Крис ориентировался гениально, словно его какая-то потусторонняя сила вела. Не верящий в сказки вроде шестого чувства Маккелен всегда говорил, что Хемсворт прекрасный тактик, но никудышный стратег. А тут, чтобы вычислить крота, нужен, подумал Крис, именно последний. 

\- Почему вы рассказываете это мне? - наконец решился Хемсворт, - почему просто не сделали выговор за проваленную операцию? Почему не отставка?

\- А ты хочешь выговор или в отставку? - Маккелен удивленно вскинул брови. Кажется, получилось его на самом деле застать врасплох. Как странно. Раньше шеф был готов к любому вопросу, даже очевидно глупому. Сильно ударило старика это происшествие.

\- Нет, - покачал головой Крис, - не хочу.

\- Славно. Потому что ты мне нужен. Человек, которого я привлек для работы над этим делом, просил хорошего оперативника себе в помощь. Я рекомендовал тебя, - Маккелен едва заметно усмехнулся уголком рта, - лучшего.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - И тогда я очнусь от кошмара,  
>  Моё сердце бьётся  
>  Не под контролем.  
>  Я привык к этому сумасшествию,  
>  Теперь оно моё,  
>  И здесь - ты.  
>  Мне нравилось...  
>  И здесь - ты,  
>  Пылающее солнце.
> 
> * - Палинка - венгерский фруктовый бренди; граппа - итальянская виноградная водка; ракия - балканский бренди.
> 
> * - Ми-6 возглавляет постоянный секретарь. Он напрямую подотчетен министру иностранных дел.


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 2  
Национальная Галерея* - прекрасное место, чтобы затеряться. В толпе туристов и простых посетителей, кучкующихся возле картин, не трудно остаться незамеченным. Даже если очень хочешь, чтобы тебя нашли.

Крис помнил, как когда-то назначил свидание девушке в этой галерее. Пришлось плутать больше получаса, прежде чем девушка обнаружилась. Прибившаяся от скуки ожидания к экскурсионной группе, она, остриженная под каре, ничем не выделялась из десятка придирчиво разглядывавших полотна французов. Кажется, свидание тогда прошло просто омерзительно. Девушке были совсем не интересны картины. А Крису они нравились, хотя он ни черта не разбирался в живописи.

Не разбирался и не разбирается.

Остановившись напротив чего-то очевидно итальянского, Крис присмотрелся к табличке. Тинторетто. Кажется, что-то у него он любил, даже в Уффици смотрел на его полотна, но на какие?

Интересно, почему встреча с Селис назначена в Национальной Галерее?

Когда Маккелен сказал, что Селис будет глазами и ушами в предстоящей операции, а он, Крис, ногами и руками, агент хотел пошутить про Ниро Вульфа и Арчи Гудвина*, но сдержался. Селис... Красивый псевдоним, красивое кодовое имя. Очевидно женское. Даже женственное. Поэтому не стоило сравнивать даму со стариком Вульфом.

Кроме кодового имени Маккелен сообщил, что Селис - предшественник Стронга на посту главы исследовательского и технического отдела. И что "на земле" опыт работы у Селис тоже был. Но недолгий. Крис, сталкивавшийся только с парой сотрудников техотдела, начальников, пребывавших на посту до Марка, не знал, да и со Стронгом он познакомился только потому, что два года назад решил таки посетить новогодний корпоратив, удивившись, что в праздничную ночь на Воксхолл не только бессемейные одинокие ветераны разведывательной службы приезжают. Стронг оказался приятным мужиком из той породы людей, у которых на лбу написано, что вместо стандартных человеческих мозгов в череп его встроен мощный компьютер. Они тогда знатно погуляли под сначала неодобрительными, а потом веселыми взглядами старичков, переговорили обо всем на свете. Кроме, конечно же, предыдущего главы исследовательского отдела.

\- Талантливейший человек, - в голосе Маккелена явственно было слышно восхищение, что было невероятной редкостью, - я очень надеюсь на Селис. И на тебя, Хемсворт.

Ни имени, ни фамилии, ни фотографии. Ничего. Интересно, что же это за человек такой? Может, вытребовать у Иви доступ к досье на бывших сотрудников?

\- Селис найдет тебя. В Национальной Галерее. Послезавтра.

\- Как я пойму, что это не подстава? - Крис был готов к чему угодно после будапештского провала. Маккелен пожал плечами:  
\- Селис очень любит кино. Готов ставить, что разговор начнется с цитаты из какого-нибудь фильма.

Крис искренне понадеялся, что фильм будет не очень старый и достаточно известный.

И вот, послезавтра наступило. Крис прищурился, почти вплотную подошел к картине, чтобы разглядеть дракона, потом отошел на три шага - все-таки, лучше смотреть издалека, чтобы видеть все и сразу. Но всегда так трудно удержаться от разглядывания деталей. Как в детстве, когда рассматриваешь картинки в книжках.

Крис не сразу заметил, что рядом встал мужчина примерно одного с ним роста, тоже внимательно смотрящий на творение Тинторетто*. Простой, идеально сидящий на стройной фигуре бежевый плащ с широкими лацканами, узкий черный галстук, кипельно-белая рубашка. Хорошо выглядит. Мужчина бросил быстрый взгляд на Криса, коротко вежливо улыбнулся и снова принялся рассматривать картину. Удивительно английское лицо, подумал Крис. Настолько английское, что даже не верится. Породистое, острое. Такие лица часто бывают у выпускников Итона. Вот у Криса черты лица были совсем другие, и для работы агента это было как нельзя кстати. Его скорее за американца принимали, за скандинава, но никак не за бывшего капитана колледжеров. Хотя, чего ожидать от австралийских корней? У того, в чьих жилах бежит густым теплым потоком кровь, согретая вечным солнцем южного континента, никогда не будет кельтского лица.

Оставив "итонца" в одиночестве около картины, Крис двинулся дальше, пересек зал и прошел в следующий. Интересно, сколько этому мужчине лет? Если он учился в Итоне примерно в одно время с Крисом, почему его лицо не вспоминается? Почему-то Хемсворт был уверен в том, что перед ним выпускник именно этого заведения. Крис помнил почти всех, кто тогда был студентом - собственный курс, старшие, младшие...

Еще минута. Крис надеялся, что ему не придется ждать Селис так же долго, как Гавроша. Хотя, тут нет стылого будапештского ветра, руки не мерзнут. Плечо противно заныло при воспоминании о Венгрии.

\- Мы встречались в прошлом году в Мариенбаде.

Крис встрепенулся, резко повернулся в сторону, откуда раздался мелодичный оклик.

Итонец. Улыбается во весь рот, словно старого друга увидел, сверкает ровными зубами и яркими глазами.

\- Нет, - Крис покачал головой, бросил взгляд на часы. Еще не хватало, чтобы этот парень помешал встрече с Селис.

Но подошедший мужчина тихо рассмеялся, вздохнул, отведя взгляд и оглядев весь зал. Тонкие пальцы коснулись высокого лба, кончика длинного аккуратного носа. Снова посмотрев на Криса, он прищурился:   
\- Как же нет? - он вдруг нахмурился, постучал пальцем по плотно сжатым губам, очевидно пытаясь что-то припомнить, - хотя, возможно, это было в садах Фредериксбурга...

Крис начал выходить из себя, дернул воротник, ослабляя узел галстука. Что за назойливый персонаж. И где, черт возьми, Селис?

\- Никогда не был во Фредериксбурге, - сказал Крис и уже сделал шаг в сторону, чтобы обойти прицепившегося парня, как вдруг тот ловко схватил его за запястье, сжал неожиданно больно, как тисками сдавил, заглянул в лицо, изогнув шею:  
\- Значит, совершенно точно это было в Мариенбаде. Неужели вы не помните?

Рыжеватые тонкие брови его поднялись, губы растянулись в сияющей улыбке. Крис едва не выругался, заметив в глазах напротив совершенно не сочетающееся с общим счастливым выражением лица раздражение. Какой же ты дурак, Хемсворт.

Неужели это Селис?

\- Кажется, припоминаю... - протянул Крис и вывернул руку из цепкого захвата. Мужчина удовлетворенно кивнул, отвернулся к картине. Улыбка моментально сползла с его губ, буквально стекла по красиво вылепленному подбородку. Детская обида, легко читающаяся на его лице, даже развеселила Криса на какую-то долю секунды.

\- Славно. Маккелен обещал мне лучшего своего агента, - Селис произнес это так, что Крису стало неуютно - не обида это, но полноценное разочарование, - а прислал вас.

\- Я думал увидеть женщину средних лет, а вижу вас, - не удержался от колкости Крис. Не один этот итонец получил совсем не то, что ожидал.

\- Мне очень жаль, что я так вас расстроил, - Селис все так же смотрел на картину, и ему абсолютно точно было совершенно не жаль, - вы правда не смотрели "В прошлом году в Мариенбаде"?

Так вот что тебя интересует. Так вот почему ты судишь, хорош агент или нет.

\- Не смотрел, - Крис сказал это почти с гордостью. Селис медленно повернул голову, смерил Хемсворта с ног до головы усталым презрительным взглядом, цокнул языком:  
\- Надеюсь, в работе "на земле" вы понимаете больше, чем в кино.

***

 

\- Я работал с Венгрией шесть лет назад. Тогда контрразведывательной деятельностью там руководил Страхов. Да, Страхов. За шесть лет много что изменилось, но, насколько мне известно, там все осталось по-прежнему.

Крис молчал, слушал, запоминал и пытался понять, что за человека ему подбросил шеф.

Селис представился как Томас Хиддлстон. Тридцать три, не женат, детей не имеет. Год как в отставке. Попал под прошедшее в конце восьмидесятых сокращение штата*.

\- Тогда многих советологов сняли с разных должностей, в том числе, уволили и меня, - Том залпом опрокинул принесенный ему эспрессо, закурил, - выйти в отставку в тридцать два - забавно, да?

Крис пожал плечами. Самому ему был тридцать один год, и ни о какой отставке речь, слава богу, не шла. Даже несмотря на сокращение финансирования Службы. Он все так же оставался агентом "на земле". О том, что бы он делал, уйдя со службы, Крис предпочитал не думать. Слишком нравилась ему эта работа. Хотелось спросить у Тома, почему он осел в офисе, чем занимается сейчас, но было рано. Надо слушать, пока он говорит. Все вопросы не по теме Крис решил оставить далеко на потом.

\- Страхов наверняка имеет отношение к срыву вашей с Гаврошем встречи, - Том откинулся на спинку стула, расстегнул пиджак, - поэтому, думаю, вам стоит вернуться в Будапешт и взять его. Поговорить с ним. Он наверняка в курсе, кто слил информацию. Или знает того, кто в курсе.

\- Почему мне? - Крис скривился, когда до него долетело облачко сигаретного дыма, - не проще ли направить к нему одного из агентов, ему незнакомых?

\- Не проще, - Том посмотрел на него так, словно приходилось объяснять, почему два и два - это четыре, - сейчас вся агентурная сетка в Будапеште под угрозой. Наверняка многих вывезли. Надеюсь, что многих вывезли, - сказал он с нажимом, - а те, кто остался там, должны сидеть тише воды, ниже травы. Вы же отправитесь туда не разговаривать по душам. Но хорошо бы доставить его в наше отделение в Будапеште в сознании.

\- Вы не боитесь международного скандала?

Том сломал в пепельнице недокуренную сигарету, тут же потянулся за новой. Нервничает, что ли? Хотя пальцы не дрожат, движения размеренные, гладкие, привычные. Просто курит, видимо, как паровоз.

\- Не боюсь. И вам бояться нечего.

Том так и не закурил, сунул сигарету в рот, накинул плащ и оставил на столе вытащенную из кармана купюру.

\- Маккелен свяжется со мной, когда я снова вам понадоблюсь. А пока готовьтесь к поездке, Хемсворт.

Крис долго сидел без движения, смотря, как Хиддлстон ловко обходит столики в зале кафе, выходит на улицу. Через большие окна было видно, как он замер на пороге, поднес к лицу сложенные лодочкой ладони. В прохладном осеннем воздухе, серость которого была разбавлена мягким золотом солнечного света, взвилась прозрачная змейка голубоватого дыма. Том поднял воротник плаща и двинулся вниз по улице широким уверенным шагом.

Наверное, если бы себя так повел с ним кто угодно другой, Крис бы не раздумывая пошел к шефу и попросил заменить его на этом задании. Слишком уж этот Томас давил своим гордым всезнайством и мраморной уверенностью. Но в то же время Крис видел, что нет в этом поведении ничего напускного, нарочитого. Он правда был уверен в том, что говорит о Венгрии, о Страхове и о последующих действиях. Он, кажется, правда знал, что лучше. Хемсворт усмехнулся, перевел взгляд на оставленную маленькую чашечку. Вот в том, сколько сахара в эту крошку насыпать, Хиддлстон сомневался - раз пять хватался за третий пакетик, надрывал и откладывал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - Национальная галерея - имеется в виду Лондонская Национальная галерея, расположенная на Трафальгарской площади.  
> * - Картина венецианского художника позднего Возрождения Якопо Тинторетто "Святой Георгий и дракон".  
> http://www.gutenberg.org/files/29532/29532-h/images/plate17.jpg  
> * - Ниро Вульф и Арчи Гудвин - персонажи серии детективных романов Рекса Стаута.  
> * - С развалом Советского союза и, как следствие, исчезновением "Красной угрозы", Ми-6 провела сокращение советологов (специалистов по СССР). Позднее британский МИД на четверть сократил финансирование всей Службы.


	3. Chapter 3

В следующий раз он Хиддлстона не увидел - услышал. И это было неожиданно интересным опытом.

До Хитроу Криса подвозил Джеймс, сотрудник директората специальной разведки - так на самом деле назывался технический отдел, святая святых для тех, кто отправляется на задание, не связанное с целью вербовки нового осведомителя. Джеймс же и отдал Хемсворту уже перед самым входом в аэропорт небольшую черную капельку.

\- Наушник, - пояснил он с просто невероятным шотландским акцентом. Крис за короткие полчаса в одной машине с ним так и не привык к звуку его голоса и произношению, потому снова дернулся - как же странно. Все остальные шотландцы, с которыми он когда-либо работал и учился, говорили практически неотличимо от других: валлийцев, англичан, ирландцев. Уехав из своих родных местечек, они теряли характерные акценты, раскатистые "р", "ё", превращенные в "а", "а", превращенные в "у"... А этот словно только что из самого жуткого района Глазго приехал, хлопает длиннющими ресницами, иногда почесывает пробивающуюся на подбородке и челюсти рыжую, ржавую какую-то щетину.

\- И зачем он мне? - спросил Крис скорее для проформы, потому что наушник тут же вставил. Джеймс пустился в объяснения:  
\- Когда доберетесь до гостиницы, включите его - там кнопочка есть, пальцем почувствуете. Селис должен выйти с вами на связь и проинструктировать относительно Страхова.

\- Почему именно он? - Крис сунул руки в карманы, обнаружил в левом мятую салфетку, - почему не Маккелен?

Джеймс удивленно уставился на Хемсворта, вопросительно свел брови на переносице. В совершенно по-детски чистых, потрясающе голубых глазах его читалось недоверие - серьезно, что ли, не понимает? Не впервые Крис видел этот взгляд. Правда, последний раз глаза смотревшего были светлее, скорее серебристые, нефритовые, чем синие, не то, что у этого. Видимо, у всех сотрудников этого отделения СРС* есть такой взгляд в арсенале. Без него в директорат спецразведки не берут.

\- Никто не знает Страхова лучше Селиса. Он работал с ним напрямую, - Джеймс снова затараторил, и сама Шотландия загремела в его акценте. Неожиданно прервавшись, парень вдруг глянул на наручные часы, охнул, - ваш самолет через полчаса. Поспешите.

Вот пулемет-то. Потрясающая манера говорить. Может, стоит взять у него пару уроков шотландского акцента? Никогда не знаешь, когда понадобится то или иное умение. Крис развернулся, шагнул к вращающейся двери, как вдруг Джеймс окликнул его. Хемсворт обернулся, застыв в шаге от входа:  
\- Что-то еще?

\- Микрофон, - смущенно буркнул Джеймс и, воровато осмотревшись, быстро что-то приладил под уголок воротника крисовой рубашки, - чуть не забыл, черт меня возьми. Удачного полета.

Снова оказавшись в Будапеште, Крис поежился. На выходе из аэропорта имени Ференца Листа его обдало колючим холодным порывом ветра, едва не сорвало небрежно наброшенный на плечи плащ. Стоило одеться теплее. Неосмотрительно это - ехать в осеннюю Восточную Европу в легком тренче на костюм.

В этот раз без связного - никто не встречал на машине. Оно и к лучшему - меньше вероятность поймать хвост с самого начала. Маккелен предупредил, что эта операция проводится в обстановке совершенной секретности.

\- О том, зачем ты едешь туда, знают три человека: Хиддлстон, я и ты сам. Еще двое в курсе, что ты будешь в Будапеште: Джеймс и хозяйка гостиницы, в которой ты остановишься. Там будет оружие.

Последние слова вселили уверенность. Как бы глупо это ни было, но после провала особенно хотелось иметь при себе пистолет на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств. Хотя, Хемсворт вообще неуютно себя чувствовал без оружия последние годы. Пожалуй, с тех пор как шесть лет назад он впервые оказался в Форт Монктон и научился стрелять.

\- Но я прошу, Крис, - Маккелен опустил подбородок на сцепленные в замок пальцы, посмотрел, как смотрят отцы на непослушных, но хороших сыновей, - не злоупотребляй. Твоя лицензия - не повод лишать нас ценного информатора.

Хемсворт и сам это понимал, напоминаний не требовалось.

Еще раз проверив, не сел ли кто-то на хвост уже сейчас, Крис подошел к стоящему у тротуара такси:  
\- Jó napot kivánok. Az Andrássy*.

Только бы плечо не подвело, как вчера на стрельбище, если все-таки придется стрелять, подумал Крис, глядя, как за окном проносятся редкие голые деревья и пожелтевшие пустые поля. Мерзкая осень в северных странах, все-таки. Может, стоит перевестись в Ближневосточное отделение?

От Андраши он шел пешком. В этот раз он остановился в северной части Пешта, и прогулка вдоль серого, ртутного Дуная вышла долгой. К полудню ветер стих, показалось бледное, как несвежий желток, солнце. Стало теплее. Крис остановился у воды, присел на скамейку и устало прикрыл глаза, позволив скупым лучам скользить по тонкой коже век. В который раз он в Будапеште? В третий, в четвертый? А ведь все еще не проверил, есть ли у львов на мосту Сечени языки. Конечно, Крис знал, что они есть, и этот анекдот про Маршалко* - глупость, но ведь надо самому увидеть. По фото не поймешь. Крис усмехнулся своим мыслям и откинул голову назад, раскинул руки по спинке скамьи.

Интересно, сколько раз был в Будапеште Хиддлстон? Может, он тут вообще жил, раз работал с этим Страховым напрямую. Неужели этот человек - бывший двойной агент? С настолько запоминающимся лицом, такими узнаваемыми, яркими чертами… Как он вообще мог стать агентом? Хотя как можно судить о нем, если видел его всего час?

Глаза и уши операции. Что же, глаза у Хиддлстона правда хороши. Внимательные, чуть прищуренные, смотрят остро, пронизывающе. Крис вспомнил ощущение того, как взгляд бывшего главы исследовательского отдела СРС буквально под кожу залезает, передернулся. Что же эти глаза видели такого? Что в них отражается?

Крис не утерпел, включил наушник прямо на скамейке, не добравшись до гостиницы. Сначала ничего не изменилось - все так же ворковали голуби, шлепал маленькими волнами Дунай. Крис уже полез пальцем в ухо, чтобы нажать еще раз, как вдруг раздался шорох, тихий, будто бы сонный вздох, и, наконец, голос.

\- Хемсворт? Я думал, вы выйдете на связь позже.

Крис неожиданно для самого себя замер, открыл и закрыл рот, не зная, что сказать. Голос у Хиддлстона был удивительный. Четкое итонское произношение, которого Крису так и не смогли привить, у Хиддлстона сочеталось с мягкими, бархатными нотами. Голос был тихий, вкрадчивый, и, наверное, из-за того, что звук его шел прямо в ухо, не проходя через толщу воздуха, казалось, что слышно движение губ, влажное шевеление языка за зубами.

\- Хемсворт, вы язык проглотили?

Крис едва не ответил "да", но откашлялся, справился с собой:  
\- Нет, все в порядке.

Вздох, почти перешедший в стон.

\- Хемсворт, включите микрофон. Джеймс должен был приладить его вам под воротник. Одного нажатия будет достаточно.

Язва какая. Крис нащупал под отворотом маленький кругляшок, не больше пуговицы, сдавил пальцами.

\- Услышь меня, природа! - усмехнулся он.   
\- Божество, остановись, когда предполагаешь плоды дать этой твари*, - незамедлительно ответил Хиддлстон. Крис хмыкнул:  
\- Однако.  
\- Не только вам цитировать классика.

Щелчок зажигалки, еще один, шепот прикуренной сигареты.

\- Итак, вы в Будапеште, - выдохнул Хиддлстон, и Крису показалось, что он почувствовал его дыхание мочкой уха, - вы уже забрали оружие? Готовы выдвинуться?

\- Нет, - почему-то Крис покачал головой, хотя увидеть это движение Хиддслтон при всем желании не смог бы. Наушник молчал, даже дыхания не было слышно. Крис оттолкнулся от спинки скамейки, нагнулся, поднес пальцы к уху. Сломалось, что ли?

\- Зачем тогда вы связались со мной? 

Как кот на мягких лапах подходит. Крис улыбнулся, оперся локтями об колени, прищурился, глядя на выглянувшее из-за облаков солнце. Все теплее. Это хорошо.

\- Не знаю, - Крис не врал, - подумал, что неплохо было бы узнать своего напарника поближе, поболтать.

В ухе снова раздался полустон-полувздох. Крис почувствовал, как по спине побежали мурашки.

\- Хемсворт, отправляйтесь в гостиницу, - процедил Хиддлстон, - и только потом выходите на связь. 

***

Привычная и такая приятная тяжесть пистолета под пиджаком вселила в Криса абсолютную уверенность в том, что операция пройдет успешно. Даже если не придется совершить ни одного выстрела. Конечно, именно это и было желательно - тихо, крадучись, не привлекая не то что лишнего - никакого внимания к тому, что происходит. Обездвижить, оттащить к машине, ключи от которой вручила сухая молчаливая венгерка за стойкой администрации, отвезти сюда, в гостиницу, допросить. Маккелен предупредил, что хозяйка гостиницы своя, потому на посторонний шум в ночное время глаза закроет. Хемсворт, идя по коридору, в котором половина лампочек не то перегорела, не то отсутствовала вовсе, заметил, что все номера на этаже пусты. Что же, прекрасно. А как сделать так, чтобы допрашиваемый не кричал, Крис и сам знал. И как уговорить сотрудничать - тоже.

Интересно, Хиддлстон когда-нибудь участвовал в допросах? С таким взглядом он должен был иметь успех в этом деле. А сам он попадал на допросы? Крис знал о том, как проходят “беседы” у русских с пойманными двойниками, да и не двойниками, только понаслышке. Слава богу, только понаслышке.

\- Хиддлстон? - Крис посмотрел в мутное, заляпанное какими-то белесыми пятнами зеркало в крохотной ванной, коснулся воротника. Галстук он предусмотрительно снял - в драке лучше без него. Меньше шансов быть задушенным своим же предметом одежды.

Наушник зашуршал, вздохнул, и Крис услышал в этом вздохе улыбку. Не такую, как в Национальной Галерее - там она была широкой и сияющей, там она была актерской игрой - прекрасной актерской игрой. А теперь... Кажется, Хиддлстон даже губ не разжал, но был совершенно искренен. Как это выглядит?

\- Снова поболтать? - насмешка в голосе беззлобная, мягкая. Возможно, в прошлый раз он просто разбудил Томаса, дернул его еще до того, как тот выпил кофе. Неужели Хиддлстон спит до полудня?

\- Почти, - Крис придирчиво осмотрел свое отражение. Придется менять прическу из-за чертовой пули, поработавшей над его удлиненными прядями над висками, срезав к чертовой бабушке ту, что слева. Обидно, эта стрижка ему нравилась, - я готов выйти из гостиницы.

\- Оружие? - коротко спросил Хиддлстон.

Крис, словно был не уверен, отогнул пиджак, посмотрел на висящий в кобуре вальтер:  
\- Да.   
\- Надеюсь, сегодня оно вам не понадобится, - Хиддлстон чем-то стукнул по микрофону на том конце связи, и Крис сморщился:  
\- Вы там пьете?  
\- Чай, - звук глотка, - холодный чай. Не имею привычки пить на работе.

Память услужливо подкинула натюрморт: тумбочка с черными круглыми следами от сигарет и испещренным трещинами лаковым покрытием, куча оберток от бинтов, допотопный, словно из цельного куска черного гранита вырезанный телефон, ополовиненная бутылка палинки. Стало стыдно.

\- Если вы готовы выдвигаться, слушайте внимательно и молчите, - в голосе проскользнули командные нотки, и Крис впервые задумался - в каком звании Хиддлстон вышел в отставку? - У Страхова квартира на углу Ваци и Франкопан. Бежевый дом, цвета мокрого песка, в самом начале Франкопан. Третий этаж, второй угловой балкон. Сигнал безопасности - вытяжка. Открыта - все чисто, закрыта - хвост. Как вы понимаете, если он вас заметит, вытяжка будет закрыта.

Крис слушал, молчал, впитывал. Никогда раньше он не выходил на задание со штурманом, если Хиддлстона можно было так назвать. Хемсворт вообще не любил, когда под руку говорят. Но сейчас этот голос совсем не мешал, органично вливался в сытое урчание двигателя, шорох шин по мокрому асфальту, стеклянный звон дождя по крыше автомобиля. 

\- Дождитесь, пока он зайдет в квартиру, зажжет свет. Потом заходите. На его двери есть глазок, так что он в любом случае в него посмотрит, если вы позвоните. Вы сможете вскрыть замок?

\- Смогу, - Крис свернул на параллельную реке улицу, прибавил газу. Тротуары были пусты - никого не тянуло погулять в поздний октябрьский вечер.

\- Вы вскроете замок. Дальше я вам не указ.

Голос стих, послышалось тихое размеренное дыхание. Неужели это все? Он прервет связь? Почему тогда было просто не пояснить все это перед поездкой? 

\- Почему наушник? - спросил Крис, откинулся на спинку водительского сидения. Наушник фыркнул:  
\- Хемсворт, вы хорошо знаете Будапешт?  
\- Неплохо, - Крис не соврал. В центре он ориентировался с закрытыми глазами.  
\- Тогда объясните, почему вы едете до Ваци уже двадцать минут, хотя по пустому городу от вашей гостиницы я бы смог добежать туда на своих двоих за пятнадцать?  
\- У вас длинные ноги, - предположил Крис. Кажется, Томас на том конце связи обалдел от такого заявления.  
\- Нет, - скрип зубов, - не поэтому. Если вы сейчас едете по набережной, сверните налево. Переулками быстрее.

Крис послушно свернул в первую улочку, уходящую на восток, вспомнил карту и мысленно согласился с Хиддлстоном. Действительно, быстрее по переулкам. Возвращаться стоит по его указаниям.

\- Я у дома, - Крис заглушил мотор, опустил стекло и высунулся, чтобы посмотреть на балкон. Свет не горел.   
\- В Будапеште на час больше, чем в Лондоне, - размышлял вслух наушник, - Страхов будет через десять минут. Не зажигайте свет в салоне.  
\- Не зажгу, - успокоил компаньона Крис, несколько раз глубоко вздохнул и прикрыл глаза.  
\- Есть еще машины вокруг?

Хемсворт едва не выругался, удержался в последний момент:  
\- Хватит, а? Я не такой дурак.  
\- Я вовсе не считаю вас дураком, - голос Хиддлстона зазвучал ласково, интимно тихо, - я выполняю свою работу. Маккелен обещал, что вы лучший агент. Я доверяю шефу.

Этот шепот прошелся сверху вниз по позвоночнику Криса дразнящей щекоткой, замер где-то на уровне поясницы, обнял за талию. С таким голосом не в разведке работать. Преступно такое тратить на короткие звонки по итогам операций и встреч. Крис потер ладонями лицо, повел плечами. Сосредоточиться на работе. Надо сосредоточиться на работе.

У двери подъезда появилась мужская фигура в темном пальто, и Хемсворт кишками почувствовал - это Страхов, облизнул губы.

\- Вы его видите? - вкрадчиво поинтересовался Хиддлстон. Крис ответил шепотом:  
\- Да. Как поняли?  
\- У вас дыхание замерло, как у охотничьего пса перед командой, - снова полуулыбка. Крис проследил, как Страхов скрывается в дверном проеме. Что же, он действительно охотничий пес. Все они легавые, борзые. Хиддлстон вот очевидно легавый, сеттер какой-нибудь. Даже волосы его рыжим отливают.

\- Ждите света, - голос стих, и даже дыхания стало не слышно. Крис уставился через забрызганное стекло на балкон третьего этажа. Тишина не была полной - стучали дождевые капли по крыше и капоту, стучало сердце в груди, но казалось, что вокруг вакуум. Отсутствие хоть каких-то признаков жизни со стороны Хиддлстона нервировало. Крис почесал шею под воротником рубашки, всей ладонью потер затылок. Свет все не зажигался.

\- Хиддлстон?

Тишина. Ни вздоха, ни скрипа, ни стука. Отключился, что ли? Крис прикрыл ухо рукой, прислушался. Едва различимый монотонный шорох. Значит, все работает. Какого же черта он замолчал?

\- Хиддлстон? 

\- Да?

Произнесенное на выдохе, это короткое слово жаром обдало затылок.

\- Дышите там хотя бы, - Крис старался скрыть неизвестно откуда взявшееся волнение, - а то мне уже как-то не по себе без вашего присутствия.

Ответить Томас не успел - в окнах квартиры Страхова вспыхнул свет, открылась вытяжка.

\- Я пошел, - Крис открыл дверь, осторожно ее захлопнул, чтобы звука лишнего не издать, вытащил пистолет из кобуры и зашел в полутемный подъезд, насквозь пропахший кислой капустой. Эта вонь скрывала даже запах старого дома, сырой и въедливый обычно. Сейчас же он был едва заметен на фоне жуткого, просто тошнотворного амбре. Крис скривился, постарался не вдыхать, поднимаясь по лестнице. Шесть пролетов. К пятому стало легче.

На площадке, мерцая под разукрашенным следами ржавых потеков потолком, горела единственная тусклая лампочка, готовая перегореть в любую секунду. Крис вспомнил расположение окон, моментально определил, какая дверь ему нужна. Из трех две были с глазком, и самая крепкая на вид вела в квартиру к Страхову.

Крис сунул пистолет на место, снял плащ и перекинул его через перила, отделявшие площадку от пролета. Замок был самый простой, и справиться с ним при помощи обычной скрепки не составило бы труда. Вот только скрепки у него с собой не было.

Пока Хемсворт осматривался, думая, чем бы залезть в тонкую замочную скважину, он слушал ровное дыхание Томаса, и это помогало концентрироваться. А потом он резко перестал слышать все - тело словно вне зависимости от мозга отреагировало на еле слышный скрип.

Рука сама дернулась к левому боку, рванула вальтер из кобуры. На показавшемся в щели приоткрывшейся двери пистолете был глушитель. Выстрел был больше похож на звук, с которым пробка выходит из горлышка винной бутылки. Крис присел, закрыл рукой голову, подумав о возможном рикошете - от металлической решетки на дверях лифта, от прутьев перил. Но пуля застряла в одной из стен. Секунды хватило, чтобы это понять, и Крис вскочил, вставил ногу в щель между створкой и коробом, рукой рванул дверь на себя. У него глушителя не было, и выстрел грохнул в сонной тишине подъезда ошеломительно просто, задрожал под потолком. Отдача больно ушла в пробитое плечо, и Крис глухо выругался. Страхов тенью мелькнул в конце коридора, свернул в одну из комнат, выбросил руку с пистолетом и выстрелил еще дважды - в дверь и в зеркало на стене, осыпавшееся с веселым звоном на паркет.

Крис успел спустить курок еще раз, и Страхов замычал что-то на русском - наверняка матом, - выронил пистолет. В три широких шага Хемсворт добежал до угла, попытался ногой отбить лежащий на полу ствол в сторону, но Страхов, зарычав, схватил его левой рукой, быстро навел на Криса. Тот не сомневался ни секунды.

Грохнуло дважды - плечо словно снова прострелили, прямо по едва зашитой ране, и рука дрогнула, палец согнулся два раза вместо одного. Страхов распахнул глаза широко-широко, завалился назад, стукнулся затылком об пол, и только теперь Крис разглядел его лицо, все состоящее из острых углов, косых линий рта и бровей, взметнувшихся в удивлении по высокому лбу. Лет сорок, плохих лет сорок, нервных, дисциплинированных, гадких сорок.

\- Черт, - устало выдохнул Крис. Вернулся слух, вернулось понимание реальности. Страхов смотрел в потолок бледными, холодными глазами, и удивление все не пропадало из них, застыло тоненькой корочкой льда. Крис присел на корточки, закрыл лицо руками и пару раз шумно вздохнул. Надо покопаться в его бумагах, в его вещах. Может, что-то найдется? Хоть что-нибудь. Чтобы не с пустыми руками, чтобы не зря.

\- Хемсворт, немедленно убирайтесь оттуда!

Крис напрочь забыл про наушник, да и про Хиддлстона заодно. Но этот приказ, лезвием опасной бритвы черкнувший по уху, привел агента в себя окончательно.

\- Хемсворт, вы меня слышите?! Убирайтесь!

Хиддлстон почти кричал, и Крис мотнул головой - звук зазвенел где-то в носоглотке, защекотал небо.

\- Я вас слышу, - вышло как-то хрипло, - сначала я осмотрю его вещи.

\- Вас не должно быть там через... 

\- И не будет.

Крис поднялся, убрал в кобуру пистолет и, слегка толкнув приоткрытую дверь кончиками пальцев, вошел в комнату. Сюда пытался убежать Страхов.

Ничего особенного. Строгая, чистая, по-холостяцки минималистичная комната. Только нужное, только необходимое, только на своих местах. Горел желтоватым уютным светом ночник, лампа над столом давала освещение менее приятное, холодное, строгое - словно светильники делили территорию. Работа и отдых, расслабление и сосредоточенность. На столе стоял ноутбук, и Крис едва не присвистнул - да русские неплохо снабжают своих агентов за рубежом. Не у всех в СРС была эта машинка, а тут на тебе. Крис нажал на одну из клавиш. Работает. Открыта почта. Хемсворт наклонился над столом, прищурился - свет жег глаза. Письмо. Страхов читал электронное письмо.

"Ждите гостей".

Взгляд дернулся вверх, но адреса отправителя просто не было в нужной строке, только время. Сообщение пришло десять минут назад. Крис посмотрел ниже. Под предупреждением стояло имя, позывной, псевдоним. Что это вообще такое?

"Кипарис".

Его предупредили. Крот предупредил его. Крис в ярости стукнул кулаком по столешнице так, что ноутбук подпрыгнул.

Забрать, забрать эту машину, выяснить, откуда пришло письмо. Кто знал об этой операции? Четверо. Нет, пятеро - еще хозяйка гостиницы. Но она бы не выдала, не проговорилась бы - не сегодня, так завтра будут готовы документы для нее. Будет готова ее новая жизнь в Англии. Нет, она слишком хочет уехать, чтобы сделать такое. Да и зачем пользоваться электронной почтой, если она живет так близко?

Все-таки стоит проверить, есть ли в гостинице компьютер.

Крот знал, что Крис придет сюда. Маккелен? Джеймс? Хиддлстон? Это настолько глупо. Настолько нереально. Хиддлстон все время был на связи, старик Маккелен просто не может быть кротом. Неужели малыш Джеймс? Да он даже не в курсе, что крота ищут! Он знает только о том, что Криса отправили на "разговор" со Страховым. Причины никто ему не объяснял. Может, он связной? Может, он слил информацию настоящему кроту?

\- Хемсворт? - пропали командирские нотки, появилась обеспокоенность, - с вами все в порядке?

\- Нет, не все, - собственный голос звучал глухо. Роившиеся в голове мысли надо было упорядочить, но не выходило. Крис присел на край постели.

\- Вы ранены? 

\- Нет, я не ранен, - хмыкнул Крис. Несмотря на то, что в голове сейчас звенело от шока, забота была приятна, - нас сдали. Страхов знал. У него сообщение в электронной почте. Обратного адреса не отображается.

Наушник замолчал, послышалось сосредоточенное сопение.

\- Уходите оттуда, - устало проговорил Томас, - забирайте компьютер и уходите. Везите в технический отдел. Там смогут найти след, смогут найти отправителя.

Крис встал, выключил ноутбук и взял его под мышку.

Страхов так и остался лежать в коридоре. На полу уже образовалась темная, подернутая тонкой пленкой лужа крови. Крис перешагнул через тело, прошел по коридору и выключил свет, выходя.

В подъезде стояла абсолютная тишина. Интересно, подумал Крис, вызвали соседи полицию? Успел ли кого-нибудь предупредить этот русский? Забрав оставленный на перилах плащ, Крис легко сбежал вниз.

Все это время Хиддлстон тихо дышал в ухо, курил одну за одной - только шуршали сигареты и сухо щелкала зажигалка.

\- Томас?

Спроси кто Хемсворта сейчас, почему он обратился к "штурману" по имени - не ответил бы.

\- Да?

Бодрится, хотя получается плохо. Слышно, насколько он устал, насколько расстроен произошедшим. Не меньше самого Криса.

\- Вы пьете виски? - Крис выкрутил руль, повернул на ведущую прямиком к гостинице улицу.

\- Пью, - вздохнул Хиддлстон.

\- Когда я вернусь в Лондон, мы с вами хорошенько наберемся, Томас, - Крис следил, как свет фар продирается через опутавшую улицу темноту, пытаясь справиться с желанием громко заорать. Ярость просилась наружу.

Теперь у них было хоть что-то общее. Один провал на двоих. Это иррационально радовало.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - Jó napot kivánok. Az Andrássy. - Добрый день. На Андраши. (венг.)  
> * - СРС - Секретная Разведывательная Служба (SIS - Secret Intelligence Service).  
> * - Один из анекдотов, связанных с мостом, гласит, что скульптор Янош Маршалко забыл сделать языки львам, украшавшим мост. Когда слухи об этом пошли среди горожан, скульптор якобы от стыда бросился в Дунай, крикнув мальчику, упрекнувшему его: «Пусть у твоей жены будет такой же язык, как у моих львов!». На самом деле языки у львов есть, однако снизу они не видны, поскольку львы лежат на каменном блоке высотой в три метра. Скульптор же дожил до 1890-х годов.  
> * - "Король Лир", акт I, сцена 2.


	4. Chapter 4

Август 1976 года

Чарли всегда был заводилой. Безумным заводилой. Иногда его идеи стоили компании друзей долгих часов отработок после занятий. Благо, телесные наказания уже не были такой широкой практикой, как когда-то. Хотя иногда Крису казалось, что за очередную выходку Чарли директор точно их всех выпорет*. Сам Чарли уже год балансировал на грани отчисления из Итона. Крис вылетать не хотел - кто же захочет терять место колледжера*? Но на предложения Чарли из раза в раз соглашался. Удивительно, что ловили их не всегда.

И это только в стенах колледжа, где Чарли хоть как-то себя в руках держать мог. А уж на каникулах Чарли расходился так, что в глазах сверкало - и у него, и у всех остальных.

Поэтому, когда Чарли позвонил ему в последнюю пятницу августа, двадцать седьмого, в 15.35, Крис еще на приветствии почуял, что друг предложит что-то дикое.

\- У меня пустой загородный дом. И я планирую устроить вечеринку.

Крис, который последние дни летних каникул перед началом Михайловой половины* проводил в праздном ничегонеделании - валялся в кровати до трех часов дня, лениво завтракал где-то уже после того, как вся семья пообедала, а потом до ночи играл с младшим братом в покер или отправлялся в кино на любой фильм, который шел в прокате, - усмехнулся, потянувшись под одеялом - сегодня он задержался в постели дольше обычного:  
\- И по какому поводу?

\- Без повода, - расхохотался Чарли, - но это будет настоящий конец света!

Крис нарочито укоряюще поцокал языком, хотя идея ему уже нравилась:  
\- Ай-яй-яй, Чарльз! Взрослый джентльмен!

\- Точно! - кажется, Чарли осенило, - это же мой последний год! Восемнадцать лет, последний год!

Крис, которому предстояло учиться еще два, хмыкнул:  
\- И что я буду без тебя делать?

\- Умрешь со скуки, - Чарли снова заливисто засмеялся, - успеешь к восьми?

К восьми Крис не успел. Старший брат пришел домой только в семь, и только он был согласен везти Криса "на день рождения сестры Чарли, очень хорошей девочки, ну ты ее помнишь, Дэйзи". Конечно, Люк ни одному слову, ни одному невинному взгляду синих глаз младшего не поверил, но хмыкнул:  
\- Подожди, дай хоть поесть. Отвезу.

Люк ничего не сказал, когда притормозил у коттеджа, из которого доносились стоны и крики, кажется, самых ужасных грешников, просто погрозил Крису пальцем.

\- Я не сильно напьюсь, - соврал Крис. Конечно, соврал - с Чарли можно было пить только до зеленых чертей и сбивчивого цитирования "Золотого осла"* в полный голос. Люк покачал головой, окинул брата выразительным взглядом:  
\- В десять утра чтобы был как младенец, понял? Я тебя заберу.

Крис едва сдержался, чтобы не кинуться к старшему с поцелуями благодарности - страшно было подумать, каково было бы добираться до дома после Конца Света.

Дверь в дом была не заперта - все равно никто при всем желании не услышал бы звонка в дверь. Как стекла не вылетели от этого грохота? Огромный холл на первом этаже был затянут такой плотной завесой сигаретного дыма, что в горле запершило. Казалось, дым въедается в поры, и сейчас же на коже проступят уродливые синие татуировки. В холле была толпа. Крис присвистнул - видимо, Чарли пригласил всех, кто уже вернулся в Англию к началу учебного года. Среди орущих, пьющих, курящих, гогочущих парней от шестнадцати до восемнадцати мелькали девчонки. Их было значительно меньше, и за их внимание шла самая настоящая битва, по сравнению с которой Азенкурское сражение казалось детской дракой из-за сломанного куличика в песочнице. Крис откинул отросшие за лето волосы с лица - придется постричься перед началом учебного года, а жаль, - и двинулся в сторону, где, насколько он помнил, была гостиная.

\- Привет, я Рейчел.

Крис обернулся, опустил взгляд. Рядом стояла, улыбаясь, симпатичная девчонка. Наверное, ей было чуть больше, чем ему, может, она даже однокурсница Чарли. Но Криса это совершенно не смутило - он, в отличие от многих ровесников, выглядел старше своих лет.

\- Я Крис.

Хорошенькая какая. Улыбается.

\- Сигарету? - предложила Рейчел, выудив из кармана джинсовой курточки пачку. Крис покачал головой:  
\- Нет. Тут так накурено, что можно просто пару раз вдохнуть - и уже голова закружится.

Рейчел махнула рукой, закурила сама, затянулась с наслаждением:  
\- Это с непривычки. Пойдем-ка, Крис.

Ручка у Рейчел была тоненькая, хрупкая, пальцы как у скрипачки, легкие и невесомые на первый взгляд. Но в крисово запястье она вцепилась мертвой бульдожьей хваткой, потащила через шумную толпу.

\- Пива?

Крис кивнул. От голубовато-серого дыма в горле было сухо, как в пустыне Гоби, и любая прохладная жидкость была очень кстати. Сочно чмокнула пробка, отлетая от стеклянного коричневого горлышка, влажный от конденсата бок удобно лег в ладонь.

\- Господи боже, - прошептал Крис, сделав первый глоток, и попытался разглядеть участников вечеринки. Действительно апокалипсис. Врата ада разверзлись, судя по обстановке, прямо в восемь часов. Как заказывали. Он первый раз был на такой масштабной пьянке - раньше Чарли звал его да еще пару-тройку оболтусов со своего курса. Никогда не было больше десяти веселящихся. А тут...

\- И это всегда так проходит? - Крис наклонился к уху своего Вергилия в юбке, чтобы быть услышанным - вокруг гремело до тошноты радостное диско.

\- Это же Чарли! - фыркнула Рейчел, будто объясняла Крису, почему три да три - шесть, - его друзья все безумные. Пойдем-ка.

Сквозь толпу она, юркая малышка, скользила легко, а вот Крис врезался в танцующие, болтающие и иногда слюняво целующиеся тела плечами и локтями. В свои шестнадцать он был выше и шире в плечах некоторых выпускников - сказывались, видимо, занятия регби.

\- Черт, всегда хотел посмотреть, как маленький буксир тащит авианосец! - совершенно по-конски загоготал кто-то из толпы, но тут же согнулся пополам - локоть Криса попал ему ровно в солнечное сплетение. Конечно же, случайно.

Вывела его Рейчел к крепкому здоровенному столу, в котором Крис узнал обеденный, из столовой притащенный. Как-то раз он даже обедал за ним со всей семьей Чарли. Тогда все было чинно и мирно. Сейчас же вокруг стола плотным кольцом стояли приплясывающие и улюлюкающие люди. Судя по тому, что диско здесь громыхало особенно сильно, колонки стояли где-то совсем рядом. Крис, на голову возвышавшийся над большей частью этой толпы, увидел, что на столе, в самом центре его, пляшет парень в расстегнутой рубашке. Крис открыл рот и на это действо засмотрелся. Парень прыгал, вскидывал колени, хлопал в ладоши, вертелся на месте, как безумный волчок, и подпевал так громко, что даже сквозь ужасающе громкую музыку слышно было.

\- Вот чертенок! - с выражением искреннего восхищения на лице протянула крисова спутница. Стол под ногами этого "чертенка" ходил ходуном, несколько стоящих полупустых стаканов подпрыгивали, но почему-то не падали.

\- Эй! - заорала какая-то девица. Парень резко обернулся на зов, нашел взглядом кричавшую и, грохнувшись на колени - Крис зажмурился, думая, что сейчас столешница точно не выдержит, - протянул руки, затащил девчонку к себе. Теперь они скакали уже вдвоем, терлись друг об друга, как Монро и Вон в "Давай займемся любовью"*, только быстрее и, честно сказать, откровеннее, крутились, как бесы. Крис усмехнулся - он ожидал, что на вечеринке у Чарли будет весело, но что настолько…

К концу песни парень вовсе скинул рубашку, сверкал широкими плечами, карамельного цвета сосками и плоским животом. Худой, жилистый, звонкий. Окружающие стол люди ревели, кто-то, естественно, требовал продолжить обнажение немедленно, но тут трубы на записи грянули взрывом в последний раз и затихли. Крис почувствовал, что слышит как сквозь вату - непривычно тихо. Парень легко спрыгнул со стола, помог спуститься своей партнерше и, подхватив с пола рубашку, хлопнул в ладоши:

\- Еще музыки!

Крис наконец-то смог рассмотреть лицо этого беса. Парень напоминал сразу всех красивых людей, которых Крис когда-либо видел на улице, в метро, в журналах, в кино. Большие глаза, цвета которых разобрать не получилось, высокие скулы, чуть округлые щеки и тонкий нос с нервными ноздрями. После той языческой пляски, что он устроил, на его высоком лбу и над узкими губами выступил пот. Влажные мелкие кудряшки цвета свежего сливочного масла прилипли к вискам. Крис усмехнулся - ну надо же.

\- Так сегодня будет еще музыка, ей? - парень натянул рубашку на плечи и, схватив первый попавшийся стакан со стола, одним махом его осушил.

\- Момент! - ответил из угла комнаты сам хозяин вечеринки, Чарли, и через секунду снова грянула музыка. Крис, помахавший Чарли, обернулся по сторонам, ища, куда делся танцор, но того уже и след простыл.

\- О, я смотрю, ты уже познакомился с Рейч, - Чарли налетел на Криса, запрыгнул на него со спины и умудрился пару мгновений на нем проехаться, пока Крис не взбрыкнул и не сбросил его.

\- Да, Рейчел любезно провела меня в самое сердце разврата, - Крис подмигнул девушке, и та вдруг заалела от этого невинного знака внимания, - слушай, а кто это плясал на столе?

Чарли захохотал, забрал у Криса бутылку, отхлебнул, довольно причмокнув губами:  
\- Это староста.

Крис, в этот момент делавший глоток из отнятой у Чарли обратно бутылки, поперхнулся:  
\- Староста?! Они же нудные все, как твоя бабка!

Чарли хитро сверкнул глазами:  
\- Этот тоже нудный во время учебного года. Паинька, - а потом резко наклонился к уху Криса, - но я с ним спал. Нихрена он не паинька.

Крис отшатнулся, часто-часто заморгал, глядя на паскудно ухмыляющегося Чарли.

Нет, Крис ничего против не имел, все этим грешили. Но почему-то именно в устах Чарли это заявление казалось чем-то неслыханным.

Хотя, возможно, дело было в том, что в голове никак не укладывалось то, что этот человек, которого он сейчас видел скачущим на столе, с которым Чарли, если, конечно, не просто языком молотит, спал - староста.

***

Октябрь 1991 года

\- Так как вы не являетесь действующим сотрудником, я должен выписать вам временный пропуск. Ваши документы?

Хиддлстон покорно кивнул, положил папку с бумагами на стойку и полез во внутренний карман пальто. Крис заскрежетал зубами - чертовы формальности. Ведь Хайндс даже узнал Томаса, руку ему пожал. Всего год, как Том в отставке - к чему эти бездарные бумажные выкрутасы?

\- Киаран, может...

Хиддлстон вдруг пихнул Криса в бок и посмотрел так, что у агента слова в горле застряли. Такое ощущение, что Крис начал ногти на чаепитии у Королевы чистить. Хайндс на секунду поднял глаза от бланка, который заполнял, аккуратно вписывая данные с водительского удостоверения Хиддлстона, а потом снова вернулся к своему занятию. Крис сунул руки в карманы брюк, принялся с интересом изучать мыски собственных ботинок и мраморную плитку под ними.

Ему не терпелось отнести привезенный из Будапешта ноутбук техникам. Маккелен, которому Крис позвонил, едва приземлившись в Лондоне, уже был осведомлен о случившемся. Томас не просто сообщил ему о перестрелке и выходке крота - он посреди ночи сорвался и приехал к Маккелену домой.

\- Мы с Селисом, - Маккелен почему-то называл Хиддлстона исключительно старым позывным - видимо, привычка была слишком сильна, а может, старик тосковал по отличному сотруднику, которого пришлось списать, - мы с Селисом долго говорили о двух последних провалах. Крот знает о том, что мы должны были получить важные данные, крот слил информацию русским. Я был уверен, что на этом его активность прекратится, что он снова, если так можно выразиться, уйдет в землю. Но он продолжил свою работу. Селис предположил, что Страхов был предупрежден не потому, что должен был успеть бежать. Тогда бы крот сообщил ему раньше о твоем приезде.

\- Он должен был убить меня, - Крис сказал это спокойно. Ничего удивительного. При встрече с Гаврошем тоже стреляли на поражение. Что же, если не просто информация, является его целью? Смешно думать, что сам Хемсворт. Он не так долго работает, чтобы успеть кому-то лично насолить. Тем более кроту. Папку с документами он у Гавроша так и не забрал.

Маккелен предположил, что крот нацелился на всех, с кем он, шеф, поделился своими домыслами.

\- Селис считает, что можно определить место, компьютер, с которого пришло письмо. Это облегчит задачу.

Крис был уверен, что это облегчит задачу. И хотел, чтобы это случилось как можно быстрее. Потому что пострадать от действий двойника мог не только он. Под угрозой был и старик, которого Крис любил, и Хиддлстон. Если, конечно, крот о нем знает. Шеф не приглашал бывшего сотрудника в здание до этого дня. Да и сегодня не приглашал - Хиддлстон пришел сам. Крис, выходя из машины, увидел стройную высокую фигуру в болотного цвета пальто нараспашку, стоящую неподалеку от входа в здание СРС. В руках у Хиддлстона была тонкая папка без каких-либо пометок на обложке. Увидев Криса, Томас неожиданно светло улыбнулся - совсем не так, как в Национальной Галерее, о, совсем не так. Крису подумалось, что Хиддлстон до конца не верил, что агент вернется без ранений.

\- Я хотел бы присутствовать при работе с ноутбуком, - объяснил цель своего приезда Хиддлстон, крепко пожав протянутую ладонь, - да и с Маккеленом надо кое-что обсудить.

Крис не стал спрашивать, что. Похоже, раз Хиддлстон может ворваться посреди ночи к бывшему шефу в квартиру, у них могут быть свои темы для разговоров, и Крису Хемсворту не обязательно быть в курсе.

\- Проходите, - Хайндс наконец закончил заполнить бумажки, протянул Хиддлстону пропуск и права. Крис едва сдержался, чтобы не съязвить на тему того, что в лице Хайндса есть что-то на поминающее о его отдаленном родстве с черепахами.

\- Успокойся, - вдруг услышал он тихий голос справа, - это его работа.

Крис повернулся, посмотрел на Хиддлстона. Тот ободряюще улыбался, мягко и удивительно ласково, словно с дорогим другом говорил.

И Крис не смог не улыбнуться в ответ. Коротко, непонятно почему смутившись и быстро отведя глаза.

Отдел технического снабжения, или как он там правильно называется, находился на третьем подземном этаже похожего на зиккурат здания Ми-6. Крис следовал за Томасом, который, кажется, даже не смотрел, куда идет - длинные ноги несли его сами, и Крис, при том, что сам на длину ног никогда не жаловался, едва поспевал за широко шагающим Хиддлстоном.

В просторном помещении, где компьютеров и прочих примочек, в которых Крис не разбирался, было больше, чем людей, их встретил Джеймс. Криса Джеймс поприветствовал сухо - судя по тому, как были всклокочены рыжеватые волосы и красны глаза, парень был загружен по самое некуда. Да и одежду он, кажется, еще с момента поездки в аэропорт не менял. На Хиддлстона Джеймс бросил нечитаемый быстрый взгляд, даже руки не пожал, побежал куда-то вперед, между рядами столов, поманил за собой. Томас пожал плечами в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Криса:  
\- Может быть, он меня не узнал.

\- Почему он должен был тебя не узнать? - Крис прищурился.

\- Когда я работал здесь, я был худее, - взгляд Томаса устремился куда-то далеко, сквозь спину бегущего впереди Джеймса, - у меня сходила черная краска с волос, я был бледный, как смерть...

\- Почему бледный? - Крис скользнул взглядом по здоровой золотистой коже на скулах Хиддлстона. Тот усмехнулся:  
\- У меня был тяжелый период восстановления.

От чего восстанавливался Хиддлстон, Крис спросить не успел - Джеймс остановился у одного из столов, указал рукой на него:  
\- Сюда ставьте. Сейчас посмотрим.

То, что происходило следующий час, было выше понимания Криса. Джеймс стучал по клавишам притащенного ноутбука, ругался сквозь зубы на своем страшном шотландском наречии, далеком от английского, как далек Сириус от Земли, подключал к машине какие-то провода. Хиддлстон стоял за его спиной, прижав костяшки к губам и сведя брови над переносицей. Чистый высокий лоб его расчертили морщины, глаза были сосредоточенно прищурены. Он следил за всеми действиями Джеймса, не упускал, кажется, ни одного выдоха бьющегося над компьютером Страхова парня. Когда Джеймс откинулся на спинку стула, шумно втянул носом воздух и сунул в зубы сигарету - кажется, у него ни черта не выходило, - Томас гибко обошел его, сбросил на соседний стол пальто, до этого перекинутое через руку, склонился над ноутбуком. Крис, стянув из-под руки одного из работников отдела скрепку, разогнул ее и начал вертеть в руках, наблюдая за тем, как длинные тонкие пальцы быстро что-то выстукивают на клавиатуре. Такими бы на рояле играть. Интересно, он умеет играть? И как смотрится в этих пальцах пистолет?

Джеймс, щурясь от попадающего в глаза сигаретного дыма, пристально наблюдал за тем, что делает Хиддлстон, и в какой-то момент, когда Крис уже счет времени потерял, на лице сотрудника техотдела появились удивление и совершенно детский восторг.

\- Вау, - протянул парень, - вот это да.

Но в ту же секунду улыбка словно стекла по его подбородку. Сигарета повисла в уголке его рта, грозясь сбросить пепел на воротник несвежей рубашки. Крис сунул измочаленную скрепку в карман брюк, встал и подошел к столу. Джеймс не дернулся, когда Крис оперся рукой о спинку его стула, сидел, окаменевший. Хиддлстон выпрямился, усмехнулся, обнажив ровные белые зубы.

\- Что-то не так? - спросил Крис, ничего не понимая в том, что вывелось на экран ноутбука. Хиддлстон кивнул:  
\- Все так. Сообщение было отправлено отсюда.

Крис склонил голову, посмотрел на Томаса исподлобья:  
\- То есть?  
\- То и есть, - Хиддлстон обернулся на агента через плечо, провел по шее ладонью, словно у него мышца затекла, - крот предупредил Страхова с одного из этих компьютеров.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - Последнее наказание палками в Итонском колледже зафиксировано в январе 1984 года. Где-то с конца 60х наказание производилась не розгами, а тростью в кабинете директора. Били по голой попе. С середины 70х наказать поркой могут только директор и его заместитель.  
> * - Колледжеры (англ. Collegers) - 70 королевских студентов Итона, получающих королевскую стипендию. Проживают отдельно от остальных (англ. Oppidans). Традиционно Колледжеры считаются более привилегированной частью учащихся. В игре в Итонский пристенок команда Колледжеров - хранители стены.  
> * - Михайлова половина - первый академический период в Итонском колледже, с начала сентября до середины декабря.  
> * - "Золотой осел" (она же "Метаморфозы") - роман римлянина Апулея, II в. н. э. Рассказывает о приключениях римского юноши знатного рода. Юношу этого, любителя женщин и колдовства, превращают в осла. В книге реально много забавного.   
> * - "Давай займемся любовью" (англ. Let’s Make Love) -музыкальная комедия 1960 года с Мэрилин Монро и Ивом Монтаном в главных ролях.


	5. Chapter 5

В пабе было ужасно накурено, и Крис вспомнил жуткую вечеринку времен колледжа, где дым точно так же висел в воздухе плотным туманом, впитывался в кожу, в легкие, скрипел, как песок, на зубах. Чего на той вечеринке только не было: и девчонки, которых Чарли собрал, кажется, проведя кастинг как при приеме в модельное агентство, и много алкоголя, с которым Крис тогда серьезно перебрал, и танцы на столах... 

\- Разве данные теперь не хранят на компьютерах? - Хемсворт сделал глоток пива из высокого запотевшего бокала. Хиддлстон дважды стукнул пальцем по сигарете, сбросил пепел, но так и не затянулся снова, смерил Криса взглядом, от которого стало неуютно. Так смотрят на нерадивого, но забавного мальчишку, который обещал и не выучил урок. Опять не выучил.

\- Сейчас посетителей заносят и в журналы, как раньше, и в базу. Проверим сначала записи.

Крис кивнул, мысленно коря себя за невнимательность к деталям работы других отделов, и вдруг заметил, каким усталым выглядит Томас в рассеянном свете блеклых ламп. Покраснели веки, заострился тонкий нос, резко обозначились тенями носогубные складки. Долгий, долгий день. После того, как с техническим отделом было закончено, они направились к Маккелену и долго говорили с ним об открывшейся информации. Чудовищной информации. Сказать, что старик был ошарашен - ничего не сказать. Он растянул галстук, и Крис подумал, что теперь он напоминает петлю, наброшенную на его сухую жилистую шею. Поэтому, чтобы не добивать его, Крис не стал говорить о посетивших его еще в Будапеште мыслях о том, что к передаче информации может быть причастен Джеймс. Да и то удивление, которое было написано на лице молодого специалиста, сыграть очень и очень трудно. Если ты, конечно, не прирожденный актер. Однако шеф сам пообещал, что допросит всех, кто имеет отношение к директорату спецразведки. Томас же, в отличие от Криса, решился перечить пусть и бывшему, но все-таки начальнику, действующему главе СРС, и предложил проверить только тех, кто был в здании в ту ночь. По мнению Хиддлстона, это бы заметно сократило работу и не создало бы такого шума. Маккелен, у которого, видимо, на мгновение до этого отключилась от нервного потрясения способность обыкновенно трезво мыслить, согласился.

Не поднимать шума. Именно об этом говорил старик в тот день, когда Крис вернулся с задания с пробитым плечом. Не стоило сходить с намеченного курса.

Хотя шума и так было наделано достаточно. Смерть Страхова не останется незамеченной, в этом Крис был уверен почти так же ясно, как в том, что Хиддлстон сидит напротив, пьянея и очевидно мечтая отрешиться от того, во что он ввязался. Интересно, почему он согласился на предложение Маккелена? Искать крота не так просто. Это тебе не в прятки играть. Крис заметил, как взгляд Томаса остекленел, замер, словно мужчина, как это бывает, "провалился", выпал; как дернулся кадык, когда Хиддлстон с усилием сглотнул. Конечно, все это Хиддлстон понимал. Особенно то, что старику правда нужна помощь.

\- Отлично. Значит, завтра журналы, - протянул Крис. Хиддлстон медленно моргнул, отпивая виски из стакана, цыкнул, покатал жидкость на языке:  
\- Да. Надеюсь, это даст плоды.

Хемсворт кивнул, оперся локтями о столешницу. Томас сидел на диванчике, откинувшись на спинку, смотрел на Криса рассеяно, изредка поднося сигарету ко рту. Розовые губы крепко обхватывали оранжево-коричневый фильтр. Томас втягивал щеки так, что тонкая кожа на скулах натягивалась, и Крису казалось, что вот-вот она треснет, и выступит желтовато-белая острая кость. Дым путался в аккуратно постриженных пшеничных с медно-золотым отливом кудрявых волосах, обнимал плечи, одетые черной плотной тканью пиджака. Крис снова и снова скользил взглядом по лицу напротив и не мог отделаться от ощущения, что уже видел Томаса раньше. Ощущение было призрачным, едва уловимым, будто впервые в жизни у Криса случилось дежавю, и усилилось оно, когда Хиддлстон резко опрокинул остатки виски. Это движение пальцев, быстро находящих стакан, запрокинутая голова, вздрогнувший кадык, остро выступивший вперед подбородок...

\- Мне все время кажется, что я вас уже встречал когда-то, - не удержался Крис. Чертово пиво. Не время сейчас для таких разговоров. Или, напротив, это как раз самый подходящий момент? Он же обещал Хиддлстону, что они наберутся, когда он вернется в Лондон. И не надо быть ясновидящим, чтобы с уверенностью сказать, что им обоим это было очень нужно. Томас затушил сигарету, склонил голову чуть набок, к правому плечу, едва заметно улыбнулся:  
\- Я не думаю. Хотя... Где вы учились, Хемсворт?

\- Итон, после - Оксфорд, - Крис усмехнулся воспоминаниям. Чудное времечко.

\- Я учился в Итоне, - закивал Томас, и Крис увидел за съехавшей с остроскулого лица маской вежливого участия легкое раздражение. Словно не хотелось Хиддлстону признавать, что они с Крисом однокашники, - но я не помню вас, Хемсворт. Возможно, потому что я старше вас? Никогда не обращал внимания на младшие курсы. Моя ошибка.

Крису стало безумно неуютно от этого официального тона, в котором скользили нотки недовольства. Черт возьми, да что это такое? Они же напарники. Желание узнать того, с кем предстоит идти рука об руку ближайшее время по минному полю, - здоровое желание. В конце концов, они пьют вместе в пабе, и это не первый бокал пива у него в руках, не первые пятьдесят виски в стакане Хиддлстона. Беседа не клеилась, и Крису казалось, что причина именно в том, что они пытались говорить только о работе, а Томас не старался переводить тему, хотя было видно, что ему больше не хотелось даже думать о поимке крота. На сегодня этот парень свою норму выполнил. Крис снова вспомнил, как пальцы его стучали по клавиатуре компьютера. Словно какую-то мелодию наигрывали. Крис зацепился взглядом за едва заметный тонкий шрам между большим и указательным пальцами Хиддлстона. Аккуратный, будто нарочно вырезанный крестик.

\- Откуда этот шрам?

Хиддлстон поднял правую бровь, и Крис улыбнулся - лицо бывшего сотрудника СРС стало забавным, лет на шесть помолодело от этого незначительного движения. Кажется, он выбил Хиддлстона из колеи. Почти как в Будапеште, когда молчал в ответ на беспокойные приказы, доносящиеся из наушника.

\- На руке?

\- А есть еще где-то? - Крис понял, что хмель ударил в голову больше, чем казалось до этого, потянул за язык. Но Хиддлстон, похоже, пропустил это мимо ушей. Или не пропустил? Крису почудилось, что в глазах напротив мелькнуло удивление, приятное удивление.

Чему тут удивляться? Пансионы для мальчиков, в которых они оба имели счастье проводить большую часть своих отрочества и юности, оставляют определенный отпечаток. И дело не только в пристрастии к костюмам-тройкам.

\- Некоторые ставят крестик ручкой, а я вот так, - Хиддлстон равнодушно пожал плечами и жестом попросил официантку повторить ему виски, - согласитесь, так надежнее. Не сотрется, не смажется.

\- Разве есть что-то, о чем надо помнить всю жизнь? - Крис не отрывал взгляда от пересекающихся светлых, едва заметно выпуклых линий на коже Томаса, - разве такие вещи не давят, не мешают жить?

\- Иногда такие вещи, напротив, помогают жить, - Хиддлстон закурил новую, посмотрел прямо Крису в глаза. Из-за завивающегося в тугие кольца голубоватого дыма над столом радужка Томаса казалась темнее, серее, чем обычно. И Крис засмотрелся, застыл, впился взглядом в черные угольки зрачков.

\- Хемсворт, - мягко выдохнул Хиддлстон, и голос его смешался с гомоном, царящим вокруг, - давайте сейчас разъедемся по домам. Кажется, мы перебрали.

\- Ну уж нет! - Крис как из забытья выпал, одним махом допил пиво, обернулся к стойке, - счет, пожалуйста! Нет, Хиддлстон. Мы сейчас пройдемся, прогуляемся. А потом решим - по домам или дальше пить. Я же сказал, что мы напьемся. Я хочу узнать вас.

\- Надраться со мной - не лучший способ получить знания, - фыркнул Томас, и Крис с удовольствием отметил, что кроме усталости в глазах мужчины появился интерес. Какого толка, Крис сказать пока не мог. Или уже не мог.

\- Бред. In vino veritas, amicus meus.

\- Плиний заканчивал эту фразу иначе*, - фыркнул Хиддлстон, отвел глаза и покивал, словно соглашаясь с какими-то своими мыслями, ухмыльнулся, блеснув слишком белыми для заядлого курильщика зубами. Идея напиться в компании агента ему, наверное, не очень нравилась, а может и нравилась, но что-то явно мешало решиться. И Крис чувствовал, что необходимо помочь бывшему агенту Ми-6 сделать правильный выбор. Усталость - не помеха для пьянства. Кажется, так говорил Чарли.

\- Хиддлстон, если вы сейчас откажетесь продолжить, я откажусь работать с вами, ей богу.

\- О, это самая страшная угроза, которую я слышал когда-либо.

Крис едва дернул уголком губ, улыбаясь. Шутил ли Томас? Почему-то хотелось думать, что нет.

***

\- Надо лечь.

Крис несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь избавиться от пьяного липкого тумана в глазах, повернулся на голос. Хиддлстон стоял, засунув руки глубоко в карманы пальто и широко расставив длинные ноги - видимо, так он был более устойчивым. После выпитого даже Криса, с его то комплекцией и редко подводившим иммунитетом к воздействию алкоголя, штормило страшно. Сосредоточившись на бесконечных ногах Томаса, Хемсворт с трудом расставил свои собственные на ширину плеч. Стоять - о, чудо! - стало заметно легче.

\- Да, - мечтательно протянул Крис, - надо.

\- Только не здесь, - серьезно сказал Хиддлстон, кивнул для прочей убедительности и вдруг расхохотался, не удержал рвущий горло смех, сложился пополам, едва не рухнув носом в асфальт. Видимо, осознал, насколько глупо выглядел. Крис, гораздо более рассеяно, чем обычно - реакция была прилично заторможена - успел схватить Томаса за предплечье и подтянуть, поставить ровно. А у того уже слезы из глаз текли. Вернувшись в строго вертикальное положение, он прислонился к все еще держащему его Крису и, прикрыв глаза, протяжно, со стоном выдохнул, пытаясь привести в порядок дыхание после взрыва хохота. 

\- Простите, Хемсворт, - с третьего раза все-таки выговорил Томас, - я немного перебрал. Просто я представил, как…

\- Я понял, - Крис одобрительно похлопал мужчину по плечу, сам издав звук между хрюканьем и хихиканьем, - можете не пояснять.

Хиддлстон еще раз глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул и отлепился от плеча агента, вновь стал серьезным, словно и не было этой вспышки веселья.

\- Надо по домам, - он выудил из кармана сигарету и несколько раз неудачно мазнул пальцем по колесику зажигалки, прежде чем затянуться и выдохнуть белый в холодном ночном воздухе дым, запрокинув голову и уставившись в небо. Крис тоже поднял глаза, проследил за тем, как поднимается облачко, клубясь и растворяясь.

\- Удивительный оттенок, правда?

Крис перевел взгляд на Томаса, который, чуть прищурившись, продолжал любоваться звездным куполом над головой, глядя вверх не то с грустью, не то с сожалением. Глубокая резкая морщинка залегла между его прямых темных бровей. О чем он задумался? У Криса вот в голове сквозняк гулял.

\- Как черный сапфир, - продолжил Хиддлстон, напрочь забыв про сигарету в пальцах, и вдруг скосил глаза на Криса, - вы видели черные сапфиры, Хемсворт?

Крис не ответил. Было ощущение, что язык стал тяжелым, как мокрая вата, да и в голове вдруг зазвенело протяжно, гулко, пронзительно так, на одной ноте. Крис смотрел Хиддлстону в глаза и оторваться не мог. Словно магнитом притянуло. Обухом ударившее осознание весь воздух из груди выбило.

Так вот какого цвета были глаза у того парня, который танцевал на столе у Чарли. У того паиньки-старосты, который, вроде бы, ни капли не паинька. Зеленовато-голубые, блестящие, с тонким золотистым ободком вокруг жгуче-черного зрачка, затянутые дымкой опьянения, задумчивые, но отражающие сполохи огня, запертого в теле, затянутого в строгий костюм. Только тогда, давно, костюма никакого не было.

Куда же делись задорные светлые кудряшки?

\- Мы учились вместе, - невпопад ответил Крис, - вы, Хиддлстон, как-то плясали на столе.

Хемсворт ожидал, что такое заявление спокойного Томаса взволнует, сорвет вновь нацепленную маску серьезности, сдует все эти отточенные хорошие манеры, да и количество выпитого должно было поспособствовать этому. Хотя все то время, что они шатались из одного бара в другой, Хиддлстон просто пил, вежливо улыбался и ускользал от ответов даже на абсолютно четко и прямо поставленные вопросы. Кажется, после полулитра крепкого пойла он только еще более гибким стал. Пьяный мастер, черт его возьми.

\- Учились, - ухмылка у Томаса вышла звериная, не то лисья, не то волчья, и у Криса мурашки по спине пробежали, - вам от этого знания легче?

\- Ну... - слова не шли, и Хемсворт не знал, зачем вообще завел этот разговор, почему не удержал язык за зубами. Ведь прекрасно умел. Его за это ценили. А тут вдруг ляпнул. Видимо, дело было в глазах Хиддлстона, удивительных, под кожу взглядом залезающих. Признаваться себе в этом не хотелось, было даже как-то стыдно, но Крис осознал, что все бы рассказал этому Хиддлстону, если бы тот когда-нибудь его допрашивал. Даже пыток бы не понадобилось. Только один такой долгий взгляд, в котором звенит сталь и кипит золото. Вполне достаточно.

Хиддлстон прикрыл глаза, покачал головой. В последний раз затянувшись, он нетвердой походкой прошел к дверям бара, из которого они выходили, и затушил сигарету о край урны.

\- Давайте поймаем кэб, - устало предложил он, возвращаясь и вставая у Криса за спиной, - я правда хотел бы оказаться в горизонтальном положении.

Хемсворт шумно втянул носом свежий осенний воздух, застегнул распахнутое до этого пальто - мороз все еще шел по коже, и Крис не мог определить его природу. То ли просто похолодало к ночи - зима, все-таки, на подходе, - то ли он все еще находился под гипнозом глаз Хиддлстона.

\- Давайте.

На их счастье, черная пузатая машина показалась в начале улицы буквально через пару минут, и Крис, пошатнувшись - спать, пора спать, - вскинул руку в требовательном жесте. А еще через пятнадцать минут Крис, бездумно смотревший на проносящиеся мимо дома, почувствовал, что Хиддлстон уронил голову ему на плечо. Уснул. 

Хемсворт покосился на спящего. Вот он, тот мальчик, что плясал на столе посреди вертепа, устроенного Чарли в далеком 76ом. Ни следа тяжелых мыслей, ни следа усталости. Гладкая кожа, ни одной морщинки. Сон Хиддлстона был крепким и чистым, без тревог. Крис обожал такие сны. Проваливаешься в черноту без картинок, словно в восстанавливающую искусственную кому из космоопер, отключаешься от любых проблем, которые преследуют в реальности, отдаешь себя в уверенные руки Морфея, который ведет тебя все глубже в бархатную благословенную тьму. Хиддлстон забавно приоткрыл рот, когда такси дернулось на повороте, облизнулся и снова поджал узкие губы. Начало затекать плечо, и Крис уселся поудобнее, вытянул руку из-под Томаса. Смена положения привела к тому, что кудрявая голова соскользнула с крисова плеча, и Хиддлстон уткнулся носом в пальто на груди Хемсворта, вздохнул, но все равно не проснулся.

\- Мистер?

Крис встрепенулся, услышав оклик водителя. Мутным взглядом скользнув по темному салону, Крис зацепился за собственное отражение в зеркале заднего вида. Что за дурацкая ухмылочка?

\- Мистер, вы платить будете?

\- Да, да, - Крис провел свободной рукой по лицу, сгоняя сон, покосился на придавившего его, неожиданно жаркого Хиддлстона. Тот все еще спал. И, судя по всему, просыпаться не собирался. Крис чуть приобнял его, потряс. Никакой реакции. После легкого тычка под мышку Хиддстон приоткрыл мутные глаза, сфокусировать взгляд не смог, снова смежил веки и пробурчал:  
\- Не хочу.

Крис не стал выяснять, чего бывший начальник техотдела не хочет, посмотрел в окно и понял, что привезли их к его дому - Хиддлстон своего адреса не успел назвать, отключился.

\- Сейчас, подождите секунду, - как можно более вежливо и мягко сказал Крис, глядя на явно начавшего раздражаться таксиста, потряс Томаса еще разок, - Хиддлстон, проснитесь. Мы приехали.

Томас сонно заерзал, потер кулаком глаза и наконец проснулся. Не до конца - взгляд его рассеянно скользил по салону, а голова все так же покоилась на плече Криса. Вздохнув, Хемсворт полез в карман, выудил оттуда смятую купюру - сдачу из какого-то бара - и протянул таксисту. К черту. Если сейчас бросить Хиддлстона тут, в машине, он до дома не доедет. Хотя бы потому, что он "мама" сказать не в силах, не то что направление движения задать.

А у Криса дома есть свободный удобный диван.

Отличный шанс продолжить знакомиться с напарником, или как это сонное, неожиданно тяжелое существо назвать.

***

Утро началось неожиданно, резко. Словно кто-то вышиб забитое досками окно, и в темную тихую комнату ворвались свет и звук. Оглушительное утро. Крис попытался перевернуться, закрыть голову подушкой или хотя бы рукой, но места оказалось невероятно мало, и он едва не рухнул на пол, в последний момент открыв таки глаза и уперевшись пальцами в пол. Он на диване. Точно, он же уложил гостя на своей постели, а сам устроился на узкой софе.

Гостя. 

Тут же решила напомнить о себе шея, которой было катастрофически неудобно почивать на маленькой диванной подушечке, да и все еще не пришедшее в норму плечо дало о себе знать, а после того, как Крис излишне прытко сел, голова загудела, как колокол. Когда этот жуткий звук затих, оставив только тупую боль в затылке в напоминание о себе, Крис смог понять, что его разбудило. Из кухни доносился бодрый голос Элвиса.

Крис глянул на часы, висящие на стене, и с удивлением обнаружил, что они показывают всего семь часов. Во сколько они приехали? Позже трех, это точно. Меньше четырех часов сна после такого загула. Надо прийти в себя.

Встав и стянув измятую, насквозь пропахшую табаком рубашку, в которой он завалился спать, Крис потер ладонями лицо и босиком (и как он умудрился снять носки?) прошлепал в ванную комнату. На белой эмали раковины и ванной искрились брызги. Видимо, Хиддлстон успел принять душ. Какой резвый. Ночью, когда Крис буквально на себе дотащил его до постели, ни о какой резвости речи не было - Томас едва переставлял длинные ноги, больно толкался острыми коленками и локтями, постоянно бурча неразборчиво что-то вроде "Простите, я такой неуклюжий, мне стыдно". Крис не стал заморачиваться - скинул его на кровать в прямо в костюме, только блестящие ботинки с него стащил и ушел спать сам. Последнее, что он помнил - мысль о том, что ступни у Хиддлстона чертовски изящные. Даже в носках.

Кое-как умывшись и почистив зубы - во рту был омерзительный привкус пива, - Хемсворт влез в белую чистую футболку и сменил брюки, отметив, пока рылся в гардеробе, что кровать аккуратно, без единой складочки заправлена. Вчерашняя одежда Хиддлстона (пиджак, брюки и рубашка с галстуком) ровно висела на спинке стула у окна. На минуту Крис задумался, не встретится ли ему на кухне одетый в одно исподнее коллега. Мысль эта скорее повеселила, чем напугала.

Но Томас, варивший кофе, был одет. В футболку Криса, которая была слегка широка в плечах, и мягкие домашние штаны на шнурке. Наверное, если бы не шнурок - упали бы. Бедра у Хиддлстона были минимум на размер уже, чем у Криса. Хиддлстон стоял босой и отбивал ступней ритм играющей песни. Выглядел он непозволительно бодро и свежо для человека, которого четыре часа назад в бессознательном состоянии донесли до чужой квартиры.

\- В ванной есть стиральная машинка - могу запустить вашу рубашку, - Крис присел за стол и, увидев полный стакан воды, тут же его ополовинил. Хиддлстон обернулся, приветливо улыбнувшись:  
\- Спасибо, не стоит, - и вернулся к наблюдению за туркой, от которой шел одуряюще вкусный аромат, - я позаимствовал штаны и футболку - не страшно?

Крис поднялся, налил себе еще один стакан, осушил и его, но пить все еще хотелось, и он приложился прямо к графину.

\- Ну, это лучше, чем ходить голым, - пожал он плечами, когда наконец-то унял жажду и утер губы тыльной стороной ладони.

Хиддлстон кивнул, ловко снял турку с плиты ровно в тот момент, когда шапка коричнево-черной пены начала опасно расти:  
\- Кофе? Я неплохо варю. Надеюсь, это хоть на сколько-нибудь искупит мое вчерашнее поведение.

Хемсворт нахмурился, пытаясь понять, что конкретно имеет в виду Томас, и рассмеялся, осознав, что речь идет просто о его отключке. Да с кем не бывает? Крис вчера тоже был хорош. 

Хиддлстон, быстро сориентировавшись между шкафчиками, нашел две чашки, разлил по ним кофе и недоверчиво покосился на Криса. Словно стеснялся. Словно действительно переживал. Крис постарался улыбнуться как можно мягче. Потому что совсем не хотелось заставлять Томаса смущаться. 

В какой-то мере картина, разворачивающаяся перед его глазами, радовала. Наконец-то, пусть и не в несостоявшейся задушевной беседе, но Хиддлстон скинул свою броню из плотной костюмной ткани, и теперь стоял посреди его, крисовой, кухни босой и... обычный. Да, именно так. Не было Селиса, у которого в прошлом - работа двойного агента и, видимо, ранение, не было технического гения, наколдовавшего над ноутбуком что-то невероятное, не было ехидного штурмана-всезнайки. Был совсем незнакомый, но очень приятный встрепанный Томас Хиддлстон. Человек, а не агент. И об этом человеке Крис ничего не знал, но почему-то думал, что не разочаруется в нем.

\- Все нормально, - Крис протянул руку и похлопал Хиддлстона по предплечью, - давай сюда чашку.

Утро выходило удивительно беззаботным. В какой-то момент, жуя тост и допивая уже вторую чашку сногсшибательно сваренного кофе ("Я нашел красный перец, решил добавить"), Крис понял, что не может вспомнить, когда последний раз начинал свое утро так. Пусть с похмельем, которое, словно испугавшись непривычной, даже паранормальной ситуации, довольно быстро исчезло, оставив на память только горечь на языке, пусть - зато не один, а с симпатичным человеком. Много лет никто не варил ему кофе, не делал тосты, не таскал его футболки без разрешения, не толкался под столом острыми коленками.

Оказывается, он скучал по этому.

Хиддлстон, расслабившись и поняв, что никто на него не в обиде, никто на него не злится, сам предложил Крису называть его "Том". И Крис, который в жизни бы не обратился к затянутому в строгий, идеально отглаженный костюм Хиддлстону на "ты", неожиданно для себя легко назвал Томом этого рыжеватого парня, пританцовывающего под Элвиса. И Том рассказал, как учился в Итоне, как потом поступил в Кембридж, где изучал классические языки, как прошел курс информационных технологий*. Как всегда мечтал работать в Ми-6. Он с ехидной усмешкой говорил о своем юношеском восхищении Сомерсетом Моэмом*, но Крис видел, что в голубых глазах пляшут огоньки, которые ни с чем не спутаешь - до сих пор его восхищало все то же, что и в юности. До сих пор работа в разведке не потеряла золотистый ореол романтики. Парень действительно исполнил свою мечту - стал агентом "на земле". Правда, как раз на моменте приема на работу Том свой рассказ закончил, поднялся из-за стола и начал мыть чашку.

Крис не стал расспрашивать его, не стал толкать дальше. Приятнее было находиться в такой уютной близости с обычным земным парнем, а не с Селисом. Еще успеется, подумал Крис. У них много времени впереди. Обо всем переговорят. 

Странную идиллию прервал телефонный звонок. Хиддлстон покосился на стоящий прямо на кухонном столе аппарат, и Крис, потянувшийся за трубкой, едва сдержал разочарованный стон - пропал приятный парень Том, сошлись на переносице прямые брови, сжались в тонкую алую нитку губы. Снова, несмотря на слишком большую футболку и домашние штаны, перед ним стоял Селис.

\- Да, слушаю, - Крис совершенно по-детски подогнул ногу под себя - от этой дурной привычки он никак не мог избавиться.

\- Я просмотрел журналы, - без лишних расшаркиваний начал Маккелен. Судя по голосу, он тоже совершенно не выспался, - страница с данными за ночь с 13 на 14 вырезана.

Крис замер, глупо захлопал глазами, на секунду выпав из реальности. Пора включаться. 

\- Кто был дежурным? - Крис запустил пальцы в волосы, оттянул пряди на затылке.

\- Хайндс. Он уже в допросной.

\- Мы будем через полчаса, - буркнул Крис и повесил трубку, не услышав, что Маккелен удивленным эхом откликнулся "мы?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - "В вине истина, мой друг". Томас имеет в виду оригинал этой фразы - "В вине истина, в воде здоровье".  
> * - Да, в Кембридже есть такой курс.  
> * - Писатель Сомерсет Моэм был агентом Ми-6.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Позвольте мне его допросить.

Маккелен оторвался от наблюдения за сидящим в комнате для допросов Хайндсом, покосился на Криса. У парня очевидно руки чесались зайти и применить силу, но Маккелен понимал - это не принесет результатов. Киаран сидел, ссутулившись над столом, опираясь на локти, уронив голову на руки. На лице у мужчины было написано отчаяние и нечеловеческая, чугуном лежащая на плечах усталость.

Шеф и сам был вымотан. Сначала не получилось заснуть до пяти утра, хотя он и снотворное принял, и долго потом читал всегда помогавшую отключаться "По направлению к Свану"*. В шесть он уже приехал в здание СРС, рассудив, что лучше заняться делами, чем просто вертеться с боку на бок и мешать своими вздохами жене.

В журнале за октябрь, который все тот же Хайндс выдал ему, дотошно выписав разрешение по всем правилам, Маккелен к своему удивлению не обнаружил записей за нужную ночь. Страница была вырезана под корень, так, что и не заметишь сначала. Данные, хранящиеся на компьютере, так же были явно подчищены. Словно никто не приходил и не уходил в ту ночь. А Маккелен прекрасно знал, что в тот день Иви просила его оставить ключи от кабинета - ей надо было закончить с какой-то бумажной работой. И она планировала просидеть допоздна, а то и до утра. Доступ к журналам посещений - бумажным и электронным - был только у дежурных. У Хайндса и у молоденькой Скарлетт. Только у них были ключи от сейфа, где хранили толстые тетради в бежевых картонных обложках. Ни у Маккелена, ни у охраны права копаться в этих записях не было. Только у этих двоих.

Естественно, Хайндс был немедленно и без всяких объяснений вызван в допросную. Маккелен, перед тем как начать, долго ходил вдоль одностороннего зеркального окна, пытаясь не столько воздействовать на Хайндса этим простейшим приемом, описанном во всех, наверное, учебниках, сколько собраться с духом. Он уже давно не участвовал в дознавании. А теперь, после стольких лет перерыва, предстояло допрашивать того, кто никогда не давал повода сомневаться в себе.

Киарана он знал много лет. Они пришли на работу в СРС в один год. Вот только амбициозный Маккелен упорно шел на повышение, вовремя отказавшись от работы агента "на земле" и сев за письменный стол, а Киаран, никогда не собиравшийся становиться шпионом и защищать и продвигать интересы родной страны привычным для всех работников разведки способами, сел на секретарский стул сразу. И, просидев на этой должности много лет, он перешел в службу безопасности. Там он тоже особенного рвения к высоким постам не проявлял, зато работу свою выполнял, как и секретарскую до этого, без единого промаха. Пожалуй, он выполнял важнейшую задачу - охранял тех, кто охранял интересы государства.

Маккелен верил, что у каждого человека есть талант, божий дар, искра - называйте как хотите, сути дела это не меняет. Крис Хемсворт, например, обладал звериным чутьем, которое много раз выручало его на заданиях. В нем словно что-то включалось в нужный момент, и он ориентировался на месте так, как никто другой. Забавно, что при этом Крис всегда заявлял, что лучшая импровизация - это четко выработанный план. Потому Маккелен, обычно с недоверием относившийся ко всей этой чепухе вроде шестого чувства и пресловутой интуиции, всегда выстраивал долгоиграющие схемы, многоуровневые планы операций, оставляя для Хемсворта возможность принимать моментальные, срочные решения. Что бы там про подготовленность Крис ни говорил, в первую очередь в непредвиденных обстоятельствах срабатывало его чутье. Ни разу на памяти Маккелена инстинкты парня не подводили. А еще Крис был удивительно рукастым малым. Когда Хемсворт буквально из могилы поднял его старую машину, от которой три механика отказались, Маккелен только восхищенно крякнул. Парню бы в техотдел - цены бы ему не было.

Ее и так не было.

У ушедшего в отставку (Маккелен ненавидел слово "уволен" и с болью вспоминал, как своей рукой подписывал приказ) Селиса тоже был божий дар. И не один. Невероятный парень был двойником, каких Маккелен не видел больше никогда. Так не натаскаешь молодняк, такой опыт не приобретешь, сколько ни работай. Только что выпустившийся из Кембриджа паренек с ангельской внешностью словно изначально был природой задуман как двойной агент. Тонко выписанные, острые, врезающиеся в память черты идеально вылепленного лица непостижимым образом только на руку Хиддлстону играли - кто-то запоминал исключительно яркие глаза, но никогда не мог назвать оттенок, кто-то - гордый профиль античной скульптуры, но ни разу Хиддлстон не запоминался целиком. А иногда казалось, что Селис может при желании и вовсе со стеной слиться. В нем, думал Маккелен, пропадал актер, который влезал в чужую шкуру с потрясающей легкостью. Томас пришел работать в СРС много позже, чем Маккелен, однако всего за год умудрился выучить русский язык в достаточной мере, чтобы отправиться в Венгрию и сыграть там роль продажного агента Ми-6. Три года он сидел прямо под носом у Страхова, ловко уводя у него необходимую Британии информацию. Три года, пока в один страшный вечер он не позвонил Маккелену, только занявшему пост главного секретаря, и не прохрипел в трубку, что его раскрыли. Том не сказал, что его ранили.

Верхушка практически единогласно проголосовала за то, чтобы не рисковать оставшимися в Венгрии людьми. Канал раскрылся, Селис провалил задание. В таких случаях агентов не вытаскивали - слишком велик был риск сдать остальных работников разведки в городе. Но Маккелен уперся рогом, надавил. При том, что понимал, насколько высокой может быть цена спасения Селиса.

Естественно, тут же были направлены люди, которые вытащили парня из квартиры, в которой он буквально забаррикадировался. Обнаружив, что у Хиддлстона три пулевых ранения, одно из которых серьезно разнесло правое плечо, тогдашний начальник операции, Мерфи, сейчас уже находящийся на самой верхушке Ми-6, вывез истекающего кровью, полумертвого Томаса в больницу и сам просидел с заряженным пистолетом у дверей сначала операционной, а потом реанимации и палаты - боялся, что агента придут добивать. Не пришли. И Томас вернулся в Лондон. Врачи ведомственной больницы, увидев заключения венгерских хирургов, побелели - опоздай подмога хоть на полчаса, и из квартиры вынесли бы труп.

Маккелен даже не дал проводить тестирование, на котором настаивал Селис - он прекрасно умел читать, и история болезни, равно как и заключение ведомственного врача, говорила ясно - к работе “на земле” молодой гений более не пригоден. Не надо было быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы разгадать отчаяние, которое было написано на лице Хиддлстона в тот момент, когда он услышал от шефа строгое “нет”. Однако горевать о своей загубленной карьере двойного агента Селис позволил себе всего минуту, а потом сел и прямо за столом Маккелена написал заявление с просьбой принять его на должность главы директората специальной разведки. Уже тогда на этот пост метил Стронг, но Маккелен понимал - если сейчас он откажет парню, тот с катушек слетит. И Маккелен ни разу не пожалел о своем решении. Томас был умницей.

А потом пришло распоряжение сверху. И многих советологов, в том числе и Селиса, пришлось отправить в отставку раньше срока. Сокращение финансирования на четверть - шутка ли? Больно было терять каждого из этих сотрудников, но Хиддлстон был для Маккелена больше, чем сотрудником. Этим молодым человеком шеф восхищался и гордился, как сыном, которого у него никогда не было. И Маргарет Хиддлстона любила, готовила к его приходу в гости его любимый яблочный пудинг.

Отставку Селис принял мужественно, криво улыбнулся и, ни слова не сказав, освободил кабинет меньше чем за два часа. И пропал из поля зрения Маккелена на полгода.

\- Йен, прекрати переживать, - много раз повторяла Маккелену жена, с которой он не стеснялся обсуждать свои мысли относительно уволенного сотрудника, - с чего ты решил, что он запил? Наверняка женился, переехал. Помнишь, он рассказывал нам о том, что у него родственники в Шотландии? Может, к ним укатил?

Маккелен не пытался объяснять Маргарет, что такие, как Хиддлстон, никогда не женятся. По крайней мере, просто так.

Хиддлстон вернулся. Отдохнувший и заметно более бодрый, чем в день увольнения. Рассказал о том, как исполнил давнюю мечту - пожил в шотландской глуши в полном одиночестве.

\- Говорила же, что Том в Шотландию уехал, - победоносно заявила тогда Маргарет и поставила на стол тарелку с ароматным пудингом. Маккелену осталось только согласиться.

Талант был и у Киарана Хайндса. Иначе это назвать было нельзя. Его потрясающая педантичность, точность и ответственность делали из него идеального сотрудника службы безопасности. Ни один шаг в пределах зиккурата не оставался незамеченным.

И вот - именно в его дежурство кто-то отправляет с компьютера техотдела сигнал в Будапешт, а данные о посетителях пропадают.

\- Я могу его допросить, я проходил практику...

\- Помолчи, Хемсворт, - резко оборвал агента Маккелен и закурил, - сейчас, даже если он что-то знает, ничего не добьешься. Он в ступоре.

\- Почему не попробовать?

Маккелен вздрогнул - погрузившись в свои мысли, он совсем забыл, что приехали оба: и Хемсворт, и Хиддлстон. А ведь он даже усмехнулся, когда они вдвоем зашли в его кабинет. Оба пережили ранение в правое, рабочее плечо. Горькая ирония. Вот только Хиддлстону повезло меньше.

\- Стоит спросить его о других способах регистрации посетителей, - Селис пружинисто оттолкнулся от стены, у которой стоял, подошел вплотную к стеклу и прислонился к нему лбом, провел по прохладной поверхности пальцами. Маккелен поднял бровь:  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Еще до моего ухода, - Хиддлстон облизнулся, моргнул и снова уставился на сидящего в допросной немигающим змеиным взглядом, - мы с Киараном обсуждали возможность установки сети видеокамер в здании. Это была инициатива исключительно службы безопасности, и согласовывали они это с министром напрямую. Не уверен, что им тогда выделили деньги, но, может быть...

Маккелен почувствовал, что у него дергается веко:  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что я был не в курсе каких-то разработок?

\- Что в этом такого? - фыркнул Селис, - о поисках крота вся верхушка не в курсе.

Маккелен затянулся, выдохнул дым, пытаясь вместе с ним выгнать из груди привычное ощущение недовольства - он терпеть не мог быть не в курсе чего-либо.

\- Иди, - коротко бросил он. В конце концов, сам он уже просто не мог больше мучать Хайндса, а пустить к нему Хемсворта было бы величайшей ошибкой.

Хиддлстон кивнул и ровной походкой двинулся к двери. Когда он зашел в допросную, Маккелен включил колонки.

\- Он же бывший сотрудник, - рядом моментально оказался Хемсворт, очевидно недовольный тем, что шеф направил не его, - разве он может проводить допрос?

Маккелен покачал головой:  
\- Не может. Но мы и так нарушаем слишком много правил. Почему бы не нарушить еще одно?

***

Как Крис и предполагал, Том был хорош. Наверное, даже Маккелен с его опытом не смог бы так легко разговорить человека, находящегося в шоковом состоянии. А Хайндс был в шоке. Но Томас то ли как-то по-особенному улыбался, то ли по-особенному смотрел - через две минуты после того, как он зашел в допросную, Киаран поднял на него большие грустные глаза и заговорил. Хайндс всегда напоминал Крису какую-то крупную собаку. Есть порода, у которой точно такие глаза.

А ведь Том даже ничего особенного не сказал. Поздоровался, присел, откинувшись на спинку неудобного казенного стула, вытянул бесконечные ноги и предложил закурить. Хайндс согласился, и Крис с Маккеленом переглянулись - оба не знали, что тот курит. А может, это стресс так подействовал на него.

\- Киаран, - голос Хиддлстона доносился из колонок чуть искаженный, слишком глухой, - помнишь проект системы видеонаблюдения?

Хайндс судорожно вздохнул, мелко закивав.

\- Отличный был проект. Его осуществили?

Молчание. Крис видел, как трясутся узловатые пальцы, сжимающие сигарету. Хайндс ведь ровесник шефа, а выглядит сейчас лет на пять старше. 

\- Киаран, - голос-туман, голос-шелк, - это может помочь. Если камеры есть - скажи.

\- Есть, - едва слышно выдохнул Хайндс. Крис отчетливо увидел в глазах Тома торжество, и радужка - из-за этого или из-за дурного освещения допросной - стала серо-стальной.

Уже через полчаса, оставив Хайндса буквально на руках у Маккелена, они шли вслед за Скарлетт по коридору. Скарлетт было лет тридцать, может, чуть больше, она работала под началом Киарана, сменяла его на посту дежурного через день и была очень хорошенькая. Крису такие нравились. Вся она словно состояла из одних только округлых мягких линий, ни одного острого угла. Сама женственность. Крис залюбовался стройными ножками и высокими крутыми бедрами ведущей их девушки.

\- Почему не допросили ее? - вдруг едва слышно зашипел над ухом Хиддлстон. Крис еле оторвался от созерцания, повернулся к Тому. На скуластом лице уже не было и следа того торжества, которое Крис заметил в допросной. Теперь Том был очевидно чем-то раздражен - это было видно в чуть заострившемся кончике носа, в более резком, чем обычно, изломе тонких губ, в горящих глазах. Крис нахмурился:  
\- Ну... Может, позже допросят. Она не дежурила в тот вечер.

\- И что? - не унимался Хиддлстон, продолжил шептать, наклоняясь на ходу к самому уху Криса, - особенная она, что ли?

Крис проследил полный злобной насмешки взгляд Тома. И чем ему так задница Скарлетт не понравилась? В голове щелкнуло. Это не обычное холодное раздражение Томаса, нет. Сейчас от Тома, кажется, факелы зажигать можно было. Удивительно похоже на ревность. Крис снова уставился чуть пониже ровной спины сотрудницы службы безопасности и улыбнулся уголком рта. Почему-то такая догадка отозвалась мягким теплом в груди. Жаль, что он познакомился с Хиддлстоном при таких обстоятельствах. Может быть, в другой ситуации, случайно поздоровавшись с ним в кафе, на парковке, в булочной, в автосервисе, да хоть на той же попойке у Чарли, Крис и секунды бы не сомневался в том, как себя надо вести и что надо делать. Потому что при таком раскладе Том был бы просто Томом, а не Томасом Хиддлстоном. И этот Том отлично смотрелся в его футболке у него на кухне. И Крису очень нравилось, что сейчас на Томе надета его рубашка. Потому что вчерашнюю они все-таки бросили в стиральную машину.

Но сейчас они должны работать. И только работать.

\- Мистер Хайндс объяснял вам, как включать запись? - Скарлетт остановилась у стандартно невзрачной двери, вставила ключ в замок, но не повернула, пристально посмотрела на мужчин аккуратно подведенными зелеными, совершенно кошачьими глазами. Хиддлстон с усилием сглотнул и скрипнул зубами:  
\- Нет ничего сложного в том, чтобы нажать на пару кнопок.

Белокурая красавица открыла было свой пухлогубый рот, чтобы отбрить бывшего сотрудника (о, очаровательная Скарлетт умела причесывать тех, кто чем-то ей не угодил - это знали все), но Крис мягко отвел ее руку, сам повернул ключ:  
\- Мы все знаем, Скарлетт, спасибо, - он вложил ключ в ухоженную ладошку и, кивнув женщине на прощание, поманил Хиддлстона за собой в кабинет.

Едва Том увидел работающие мониторы и здоровенную клавиатуру, которая Крису больше напомнила пульт управления Энтерпрайза, как от раздражения ничего не осталось. Мужчина расстегнул пуговицу на пиджаке, опустился на офисный стул на колесиках, стоящий перед столом, и, пару секунд побегав взглядом по экранам и кнопкам, что-то нажал. Изображение на одном из мониторов дрогнуло, замерло на мгновение и снова пошло. Хиддлстон оттолкнулся длинной ногой от пола, прямо на стуле докатился до полки, на которой ровными рядами стояли видеокассеты. Тонкий палец скользнул по коробкам, замер на одной, и Том еле слышно пробурчал себе под нос:  
\- Вот ты где.

Отключив один из мониторов, показывавший пустой конференц-зал, Томас вставил кассету в проигрыватель и обернулся на Криса, наблюдавшего за происходящим из угла комнаты:  
\- Бери стул и садись. Тут пять часов записи.

Крис кивнул и, подняв над полом колченогий стул, перенес его поближе к даже на вид удобному креслу, оккупированному Хиддлстоном. Когда они оба уселись настолько уютно, насколько это было возможно, Том нажал на кнопку, и Крис узнал в появившемся на экране помещении холл на первом этаже. А вон и стойка, за которой обычно сидит Хайндс или Скарлетт.

\- Поехали, - хмыкнул Хиддлстон. Крис уловил в его голосе явное недовольство тем, что придется внимательно просмотреть пять часов видео. Возможно, даже без перематывания. 

***

До этого момента Крис предполагал, что стоит хорошенько потрясти Стронга, надавить на Хайндса, возможно, действительно прислушаться к словам Томаса и допросить Скарлетт. До этого момента Крис пытался выстроить в голове схему работы крота и вписать в нее одного из тех, кто мог иметь доступ к данным, которые попали к русским - Мерфи, например, или Херта. Иногда он, устав донельзя от этой непривычной работы, почти в шутку думал, не является ли кротом сам Маккелен, но, едва эта безумная мысль рождалась в его голове после нескольких безрезультатных попыток как-то систематизировать знания о действиях засевшего в Ми-6 двойного агента, как Крис понимал - все, хватит. Так и с ума сойти можно.

Но теперь он и впрямь почувствовал, что сходит с ума.

Когда на экране появилась нечеткая, но от того не менее узнаваемая фигура, Крис вздрогнул. Как все просто. Как все понятно. И как страшно.

Фигура, воровато озираясь, скользнула мимо опустевшей стойки, удачно подгадав момент, когда Киаран отошел в туалет, и покинула здание. К журналу фигура не прикоснулась - видимо, страница была удалена на следующее утро, до того, как Маккелен забрал тетрадь для проверки. Крис смотрел на экран и не хотел верить. Но с реальностью приходилось соглашаться. Тем более в случаях, когда все кусочки паззла складываются в такую точную, абсолютно гладкую, бесшовную картинку.

Кто имел доступ к техническому отделу? Кто мог подсмотреть пароль из-за плеча своего начальника? Кто был хоть в какой-то мере в курсе, что Крис летит в Будапешт?

Крис хлопнул ладонью по кнопке, чтобы остановить запись - все равно до ее конца оставалось всего десять секунд. Никто не выходил и не входил в ту ночь. Кроме этой щуплой низенькой фигурки.

\- Джеймс.

Голос, со скрежетом разорвавший тишину, в которой проходил просмотр, показался чужим, незнакомым, но Крис знал - он сам прохрипел это имя. Будь он проклят, этот маленький юркий шотландец. Будь он проклят за его актерские способности. Крис вспомнил, как расширились его безумно голубые глаза, когда Томас ловко вскрыл защиту привезенного ноутбука. Ни черта это не удивление было, ни черта не восторг. Это был шок. Маленький гаденыш просто не мог поверить, что его все-таки раскусят. Что приведут кого-то, кто сменит его за компьютером, кого-то, кто сломает его планы легким движением пальцев.

Сучонок.

Крис поднялся, с грохотом отбросив стул, рванул к двери, но в последний момент вспомнил, что смотрел запись не один, и обернулся. Хиддлстон сидел с каменным нечитаемым лицом, глядя куда-то сквозь монитор с замершей на паузе картинкой. Лицо было совершенно мертвым, только на правом виске стучала бледно-голубая венка.

\- Том, - тихо позвал Крис и сделал пару шагов обратно, замер за спиной Хиддлстона, - Том, надо сообщить Маккелену немедленно. Пусть МакЭвоя вызывают сюда.

Хиддлстон не двигался, все так же глядя в пространство. Дернулись желваки на скулах, нервно задвигались тонкие ноздри. Томас засопел, как готовая встать на дыбы лошадь.

\- Сволочь, - проскрежетал он сквозь крепко сжатые зубы, молниеносно рванул тонкий черный галстук, с нажимом провел пальцами по горлу. Крис заметил, как запульсировала на шее длинная жилка. Черт, Тому ведь должно быть совсем несладко. Этот парень хоть сколько-то, но работал под его прямым началом. И оказался кротом. Крис опустил ладонь на напряженное томово плечо, чуть сжал пальцы. Хиддлстон вздрогнул и обернулся, вцепился в Криса яростным взглядом, буквально обжег, наотмашь этим взглядом ударил. Словно это Крис - двойник, крот и предатель. Хемсворт отшатнулся, но руку не убрал, только сильнее сжал. И Том опустил веки, медленно моргнув, вздохнул и вдруг накрыл ладонь Криса своей.

\- Прошу прощения, я правда разозлился, - никакой больше ярости в глазах. Спокойный, чуть усталый, расстроенный своей несдержанностью. Белки расчерчены красными сосудами, веки сухие - слишком долго они смотрели в мониторы. Крис подумал, что у него самого глаза вряд ли выглядят лучше. Нехотя высвободив руку, Хемсворт кивнул в сторону двери:  
\- Пойдем.

Пока они шли по невыносимо длинным коридорам, Крис сжимал и разжимал пальцы, врезаясь ногтями в кожу, гладил ладонью ладонь, пытаясь не потерять ощущение, подаренное этим неожиданным прикосновением. Почему-то это казалось безумно важным. Едва ли не важнее обнаружения крота.

***

Кофе омерзительно отдавал пластиком, был нестерпимо горячим, обжигал губы и язык. В любой другой ситуации он бы на метр не подошел к кофейному автомату, вышел бы на набережную, прошелся вдоль мерно текущей Темзы и нашел кафе, в котором подают приличный эспрессо. Но не сейчас. Сейчас гадкий химический привкус, помноженный на сводящую зубы кислоту робусты был именно тем, что требовалось. Эта в равной степени ранящая слизистую и вкусовые рецепторы смесь приводила в сознание лучше крепкого итальянского кофе.

Дозвониться до Джеймса не получилось, хотя Иви, которую посадили на телефон, едва наманикюренные ноготки не обломала, стуча по кнопкам. Маккелен и Хиддлстон заперлись в кабинете, никого не пускали к себе, и Крису оставалось только гадать, о чем они там полтора часа разговаривали. Наверное, Маккелен расспрашивал о том времени, когда Томас был начальником еще зеленого сотрудника директората специальной разведки. Возможно, они прорабатывали план дальнейших действий. Внутреннее расследование, обвинения, улики. Что там еще нужно, чтобы свернуть шею этому поганому ясноглазому шотландцу?

Через полтора часа в приемную зашел Стронг, весь какой-то взъерошенный, неряшливый, хотя обычно и вечный черный узкий галстук завязан идеально, и воротничок лежит так, словно его заморозили. И все это отлично сочетается со строгим выражением лица. Теперь же Крису показалось, что орлиный нос нынешнего главы технического отдела стал особенно острым. И вообще лысеющий Марк напоминал сейчас большую хищную птицу, у которой из-под клюва увели увесистый кусок свежей крольчатины. Ни слова не сказав ни тихо матерящейся почище любого портового рабочего Иви, ни кое-как устроившемуся на маленьком неудобном стуле Крису, Стронг отрывисто постучал в запертую дверь кабинета, и та открылась практически моментально. Так же и закрылась, едва Стронг протиснулся внутрь. Крис успел заметить только длинные белые пальцы Тома, вцепившиеся в ручку.

Со Стронгом беседа длилась еще сорок минут, и Крис, прикончив очередной стаканчик, смял в комок и выбросил теплый пластик прицельным попаданием в мусорку под столом Иви. Та невесело усмехнулась, снова попробовала набрать номер Джеймса. Послушав гудки где-то двадцать секунд, девушка с силой швырнула трубку на стол и выдала такое коленце, что Крис удивился. Столь изысканной ругани он никогда не слышал и, наверное, поинтересовался бы у хрупкой красавицы, откуда она такие жуткие слова знает, если бы не чувствовал, что от усталости уже язык не ворочается. Можно было только предполагать, как Иви одурела от этих бесконечных протяжных долгих гудков на том конце связи - Хемсворта даже едва доносящиеся отзвуки уже порядком замучили.

За секунду до того, как открылась дверь, Крис подумал, что зря не курит - походы в курилку в конце коридора хоть как-то разнообразили бы ожидание. Уйти он не мог. Ждал. Надеялся, что этот триумвират все-таки решит отправить домой к Джеймсу, который, кстати, должен был явиться на службу, но не явился, группу захвата. Или хотя бы агента. Может, даже не его, Криса. Хоть кого-нибудь, кто этого мелкого гаденыша притащит в допросную за шкирку.

Из кабинета вышел бледный красноглазый Томас, закрыл за собой створку и привалился к ней спиной, несколько секунд глубоко дыша и ничего не говоря, уставившись пустым взглядом в потолок. Крис, до этого развалившийся на стуле, выпрямился, всмотрелся в изможденное лицо. Вот теперь было видно, что прошлой ночью Хиддлстон плохо спал и много пил.

\- Маккелен против немедленного захвата, - прошелестел Томас, оттолкнувшись от двери и, едва переставлял ноги, добрался до соседнего с Крисом стула, - во все аэропорты и прочие транспортные узлы уже отправили запросы - МакЭвой не покидал Лондона. Решили ждать до утра.

Крис застонал. Его инстинкты кричали, что ехать на квартиру Джеймса надо сейчас же - и так уже потеряли много времени. Но нарушить запрет шефа он не мог. Том покосился на него, попытался ободряюще улыбнуться, но вышло очень уж нервно и натянуто, так, что Крис поежился - нарисовавшуюся на тонких губах дугу улыбкой назвать было трудно.

\- Ив, я могу сменить тебя на телефоне, хочешь? - предложил Хиддлстон. Крис не дал девушке ответить - побоялся, что сейчас она выдаст что-то еще из репертуара ирландского пьяницы, ему неизвестное:  
\- Езжай домой. Поспи. Ты на смерть похож.

Том снова улыбнулся, на этот раз показал зубы, и Крис понял, что не промахнулся, указывая на схожесть уставшего Хиддлстона с костлявой. Выглядел Томас правда жутковато.

\- А ты? - Хиддлстон проглотил накатившую зевоту. Крису вдруг до боли в сердце стало жалко этого изнуренного парня. Он ведь вообще не должен тут торчать. А торчит.

\- А я посижу и подожду, пока старик освободится, - Крис зевнул в кулак, сдерживаться не стал, - иди давай, отоспись.

Том шмыгнул носом, благодарно кивнул и слабо похлопал Хемсворта по плечу:  
\- Да, ты прав. Все равно от меня сейчас никакого толка нет.

Крис проследил за тем, как на заплетающихся ногах Хиддлостон прошел через приемную и замер у двери в коридор, обернулся.

\- Я верну рубашку. Постираю и верну.

\- Если что, у меня в заложниках твоя сорочка, - хмыкнул Крис, - иди уже.

На этот раз улыбка получилась, и Крис не смог не улыбнуться в ответ. Нет, все-таки хорошо, что Маккелен привлек Хиддлстона к работе. Крису этот парень нравился все больше и больше. Даже закованный в свой строгий костюм, даже с затянутым галстуком, даже откровенно ехидный - нравился.

\- Эй, - вдруг окликнула его Иви. Крис повернулся на голос. Девица фыркнула, - господи, Хемсворт. Не смотри на него так при мне. Я почти ревную.

Крис даже не нашелся, что ответить. Да и надо ли было?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - "По направлению к Свану" - первый роман Марселя Пруста из цикла "В поисках утраченного времени". Здоровенная такая книга.


	7. Chapter 7

Запах крови был настолько сильным, что казалось, будто он весь перемазался красным, бордовым, винным, кармином и английской красной. Кислый ржавый дурман лез в ноздри, заставлял сглатывать ставшую вязкой и начавшую отдавать металлом слюну. Кружилась голова. Как после первого убийства. Тогда он чуть сознание не потерял. Здоровый взрослый мужик, а спустив курок и всадив пулю в человека, а не в мишень, едва на ногах устоял. Вот и сейчас его вело.

Было темно, очень темно. Узкий коридор давил на плечи, потолок мазал по макушке. Слишком мало воздуха, слишком мало пространства и слишком много крови.

Том нашелся в конце этого узкого кишкообразного коридора, с ног до головы, кажется, залитый кровью. Она блестела густым сиропом на его коже, капала с волос, стекала за воротник насквозь мокрой рубашки.

\- Том, что с тобой?

Том повернул голову. На лице, покрытом кровью, как маской, светились белесо глаза, страшные, затянутые пеленой боли.

\- Том, тебе надо в больницу! 

Словно кто-то провел ножом по алой ткани на его лице, выпуская на свет изломанную улыбку-оскал.

\- Бесполезно. Бесполезно.

Крис резко сел на постели, оглушенный грохотом собственного сердца и хриплым тяжелым дыханием. Волосы на затылке взмокли, мерзкие липкие капли текли вдоль позвоночника. Сколько его уже не мучили кошмары? Сколько к нему уже не приходили сны?

Простояв под холодным душем десять минут, Хемсворт так и не смог унять грызущую ребра изнутри тревогу, которая сопровождала его на протяжении всего сна. Успокоилось сердцебиение, пришло в норму дыхание, но в груди все равно тянуло и выло. Что-то не так с Томом. Что-то не так.

Кое-как вытершись и ежась от холодящего влажную кожу воздуха квартиры, Крис прошел в гостиную и посмотрел на часы. Три утра. В такое время не звонят и не едут в гости без предупреждения. Тем более что он даже телефона Хиддлстона не знает. Будь проклято это шестое, седьмое, двадцать третье чувство. Крис с силой потер пальцами уголки глаз, понимая, что не уснет даже со снотворным. Маккелен всегда говорил, что надо доверять зверю внутри. Зверь всегда чует верно, зверь не ошибается. Крис по-собачьи встряхнулся, отгоняя озноб, вызванный недосыпом, дурным сном и усугубленный ледяной водой. Если он хотя бы не позвонит Томасу, он умом тронется.

\- Ив, разбудил?

Трубка ответила сонным вздохом, зашуршала и наконец простонала:  
\- Нет, черт тебя возьми.

\- Прости, - Крис оперся локтями о столешницу, несколько раз провел свободной ладонью по волосам, - скажи, сколько хранятся личные данные о бывших агентах?

\- Ты там совсем чокнулся? - уже гораздо более бодро спросила Иви, - кто тебе понадобился в четвертом часу?

Крис прокашлялся:  
\- Хиддлстон.

Трубка молчала секунд пять.

\- Ив, я бы позвонил в архив, но там точно никого сейчас нет, - попытался оправдаться Крис. Тревога внутри билась и кусалась попавшим в капкан хорьком, требовала бежать, ехать, звонить. Ив вздохнула:  
\- Интуиция?

\- Называй как хочешь, - тихо ответил Крис. Девушка понимающе хмыкнула и попросила подождать пару минут. Хемсворт откинулся на спинку стула, опустил веки, прислушался к себе. Нет, можно было даже не надеяться. Не утихло, не пропало.

\- Эй, ты все еще тут?

\- Да, - Крис резко открыл глаза, сел ровно, - слушаю.

\- Записывай. Насчет телефона я не уверена, да и адрес он мог поменять, но все-таки.

Крис нашарил на столе ручку, записал продиктованное на салфетке. И откуда у Иви дома нашлись эти записи?

\- Я пару раз была у него, - словно услышав невысказанный вопрос, пояснила Ив. В расплывчатой формулировке ничего понять было нельзя, но Крис судил по голосу, по едва слышному в нем смущению. Неужели спала с ним?

\- Спасибо, детка, - невесело ухмыльнулся Крис, - привет мужу.

\- Удачи, - зевнула девушка и отключилась. Крис тут же вскочил и бросился одеваться, на ходу набирая названные секретаршей Маккелена цифры.

Май 1987 года

Испанский у него был дурной. Максимум, на что он был способен - сказать, что хочет чашку кофе, и попрощаться. Ну и пресловутое "no pasaran"* затруднений не вызывало. Но от него знания языка и не требовалось - тихо похрапывающий в соседнем кресле Роберт прекрасно изъяснялся на языке Сервантеса и Лорки за двоих. А учитывая его болтливость, мог и за троих. От Криса требовалось стрелять, догонять, возможно, убивать. Разрешение стрелять на поражение было дано и британской, и испанской стороной.

Первое серьезное задание "на земле". Крис поправил короткий хвостик на затылке, потянулся, разминая затекшую спину. Ноги вытянуть не получалось, ну да и бог с ними. Лететь оставалось минут тридцать. Не отнимутся.

\- Будет проходить стюардесса - возьми мне томатного сока, - пробурчал Роберт, не открывая глаз. Крис сначала подумал, что старший напарник во сне бормочет, но тот вдруг зыркнул одним глазом и вопросительно поднял угольно-черную бровь, - понял?

Крис кивнул и перегнулся через подлокотник, посмотрел в хвостовую часть, где стояла милая аккуратная испаночка-бортпроводница. Успеет она до них докатиться?

Успела, и Роберт, принимая из рук Криса пластиковый прозрачный стаканчик с густым красным соком, с непроницаемым лицом выдал:  
\- Подбери слюни. Это далеко не самая красивая дочь благословенного Пиренейского полуострова. У тебя будет время оценить настоящие богатства этой страны.

Крис подавился воздухом - привыкнуть к манере общения Роберта было невозможно. Он был не просто ехидной - он был пошлой и нагловатой ехидной, затычкой в каждой бочке. Крис, глядя на низенького Роберта со своих почти шести с лишним футов, на его выверты реагировал спокойно, потому что был уверен - мужчина таким образом пытается компенсировать маленький рост. Но иногда Хемсворт все-таки возмущенно порыкивал, ничего конкретного относительно поганого и острого языка Роберта, однако, не говоря.

\- Ох, что же с тобой после приземления-то будет, если бы уже захлебываешься, - показательно сокрушался Роберт. Крис смерил коротышку максимально презрительным взглядом и, получив в ответ добродушную улыбку, только головой покачал.

Все-таки ему дали хорошего напарника. Язвительного, но хорошего.

Насчет испанских красавиц Роберт не соврал. В Барахасе* их встретила миниатюрная, едва ли не ниже болтливого испаноговорящего агента женщина, на которую не засмотреться было невозможно. Она казалась слишком хрупкой для занимаемой ею должности, да и вообще для работы в службе госбезопасности. Желания приобнять ее и спрятать от всевозможных опасностей добавляла короткая, открывающая маленькие ушки и тонкую изящную шею стрижка. 

\- Я Эльза, - она первая протянула руку, и Крис, которому, видимо, из-за внушительного вида, досталась честь первому пожать изящную ладошку, удивился силе тонких ухоженных пальчиков.

\- Крис.

Наверное, он выглядел в тот момент крайне глупо, потому что всю дорогу до здания министерства Роберт пошло двигал бровями, закатывал глаза и незаметно указывал красноречивым взглядом на ведущую машину Эльзу. Крис даже не рычал - очень хотелось двинуть старшему по званию по шее, и любое послабление могло привести к плачевному для Роберта исходу. 

Эльза оказалась не просто красивой женщиной. Крис открыв рот слушал, как она расписывает привлеченным к выполнению операции агентам GEO* и Ми-6 их задачи, как ловко она объясняет, как с готовностью отвечает на все возникающие вопросы. Руководителем она была от бога.

Операция по захвату восточноевропейских торговцев оружием была не сложной - или так казалось после выступления Эльзы. Первый день испанцы оставили для коллег из Великобритании свободным. Крис, который был в Мадриде впервые в жизни, ужасно не хотел знакомиться с городом посредством экскурсии от Роберта - тот наверняка потащил бы в бар, пить Понче Кабальеро* и смотреть на загорелых девиц. И не только смотреть. У Криса настроения на этот вид досуга не было, хотя к увеселениям располагала погода, да и тщательно скрываемый мандраж перед первым ответственным заданием искал выхода. Потому, когда они с Робертом вышли из здания, Крис помотал головой в ответ на предложение бросить вещи в номерах и развеяться перед предстоящей тяжелой неделей, и так и остался стоять в дверях здания. Роберт, фыркнув, как рассерженный еж, махнул рукой, сел в предоставленный министерством внутренних дел Испании синий Пежо и без сожаления укатил куда-то направо, ловко протискиваясь между припаркованными вдоль узкой улочки машинами. Крис поставил кейс, с которым прилетел в Мадрид, на пыльную тротуарную плитку, прислонился спиной к стене здания и задумался - как провести вечер?

\- Как вам город, Крис? 

Хемсворт обернулся на приятный голос с мягким испанский акцентом. Эльза прижимала к груди папку с бумагами, щурилась от яркого солнца, прикрывая ладонью, прижатой ко лбу, глаза. Очаровательные глаза. Такого цвета Крис никогда еще не видел - зелено-ореховые, яркие, потрясающе теплые. 

\- Я не успел его разглядеть. Из окна машины ничего не увидишь, - пожал плечами Крис и вдруг понял - да какого черта? Не пятнадцать лет. Все взрослые люди, - покажете мне Мадрид?

Эльза наклонила голову к левому плечу, светло улыбнулась, и Крис заметил, что ямочки у нее на обеих щеках:  
\- Почему нет? Только давайте поедим сначала. Не знаю, как вы, а я ужасно голодная. Тут на Аллея Кастельяна есть замечательное местечко.

Как взрослые люди, они закончили приятный вечер в одной постели. Эльза была прекрасным руководителем, замечательным экскурсоводом и по-южному жадной до ласк любовницей. И Крису это нравилось. Это не могло не нравиться. Солнечная, теплая, эта женщина, казалось, знакома ему много лет, хотя они проговорили всего несколько часов. Зато не умолкая. Зато обо всем сразу. И Крис все пять дней до активной фазы операции светился так, что даже Роберт слова сказать не мог - только корчился, будто уксуса хлебнул. Конечно, когда он не обнаружил Криса в его номере в первую ночь, он позвонил и выдал вместо приветствия долгую тираду про то, что с тем уровнем испанского, который есть у Криса, можно остаться ночевать либо у самой больной проститутки, либо у самой сердобольной одинокой старой женщины в городе, и что, возможно, это одна и та же дама. Крис в первый и единственный раз в жизни послал старшего по званию в задницу. И на утро, когда они встретились в здании министерства - их должны были нагрузить какой-то подготовительной работой, - Роберт полез расспрашивать в свойственной ему манере, но быстро умолк, поняв, что к чему.

\- Ну ты даешь, - протянул агент на пятый день, когда силы сдерживаться его уже покинули. Крис поднял голову от досье на одного из участников группировки и вопросительно поднял бровь. Роберт отхлебнул кофе и вздохнул.

\- Эльза, все-таки, возглавляет операцию, - начал он, - а ты... Ну, ты щенок еще. И помладше ее будешь.

\- И что? - беззлобно бросил Крис, возвращаясь к бумагам.

\- И ты в первый же день ее трахнул, - в голосе Роберта послышалось не то восхищение, не то недоумение. Крис кивнул:  
\- И что?

\- Да ничего, - Роберт как можно более равнодушно пожал плечами, - И какие у тебя дальнейшие планы?

Крис закатил глаза и вздохнул:  
\- Пойти в тир и пострелять, - хотелось добавить, что он с удовольствием спустил бы обойму в сующего нос не в свое дело напарника, но Крис промолчал.

А в ночь перед непосредственным штурмом склада оружия Крису впервые в жизни приснился кошмар. И в том кошмаре Эльза сломанной куклой лежала на полу около широкой незаправленной постели, которая, кажется, еще была теплой после них с Крисом. Зеленые глаза были неживыми, потухшими, не сверкали ольховой листвой на солнце, не улыбались. И Крис проснулся с воплем, задохнулся от сковавшего грудь животного ужаса - не уберег. 

\- Крис?

Испуганная, разбуженная хриплым криком Эльза лежала рядом, мягкая и сонная, гладила его по бедру, пытаясь успокоить, вернуть в реальность после дурного душного сна.

Он ничего не сказал ей, лег, обхватил руками, протянул к груди и попытался убедить себя, что сон - это всего лишь результат адреналинового взрыва перед грядущим предприятием. Но ощущение стального обруча, все сильнее сдавливающего ребра, и грызущая тревога не пропадали.

Он просто не успел. Подумал, что сможет закончить со штурмом одного из помещений, а уже потом рванет в ту сторону, где осталась Эльза. К ее машине. Она ведь достаточно далеко от склада. Она ведь там не одна, там еще два бойца GEO. Кажется, два. Но пришлось отвлечься от этих мыслей, закопать тревогу поглубже - отстреливались выходцы из Восточной Европы прицельно, и двое из четырех сопровождавших Криса бойцов уже получили по ранению. Несерьезному, но сути дела это не меняло.

Конечно, они все-таки взяли ту комнату - Хемсворта в какой-то момент, в короткое мгновение между двумя автоматными очередями, словно крюком потянуло влево, туда, где был едва заметный с его позиции проход между контейнерами. Будто ведомый не своей волей, он пригнулся, пробежал вперед, не очень понимая, куда выведет выбранный ход, и оказался прямо за спинами у двух стрелявших. Обоих он снял в ту же секунду, когда осознал, насколько удачно сработала интуиция.

\- Hemos eliminado el último*. Крис, мы уже покинули здание, - услышал он хриплый голос Роберта в рации. Тот со второй группой отвечал за верхний этаж. Крис выдохнул и стер основанием ладони струйку крови над верхней губой, шмыгнул носом - еще в самом начале, когда они только вскрыли замки на дверях, на пути возник из неоткуда верзила почти с самого Хемсворта ростом и крепко приложил его об стену лицом. Теперь можно было проверить, как там Эльза, успокоить беснующегося в клетке из ребер зверя.

Он просто не успел.

Эльза не отвечала по рации, хотя Крис голос сорвал, пока бежал через склад, спотыкаясь и сбивая участников операции, попадавшихся на пути, пытаясь докричаться через тупо хрипящий кусок пластика. Перед самым выходом на улицу, туда, где осталась машина Эльзы, его вдруг перехватил поперек живота Роберт, с силой дернул. Крис попытался отбросить коротышку, но тот оказался цепким и невероятно сильным, удержал, не дал и шагу ступить.

\- Роб, твою мать, с дороги! - зарычал Хемсворт. Сердце колотилось так, что в ушах звон стоял. Но Роберт не шелохнулся, посмотрел так, что Крис вырываться перестал. Никогда еще он не видел, чтобы в глазах этой ехидны ни одной искорки смеха не было. И без того темные от природы, они стали почти черными.

\- Роберт, Эльза не отвечает, - Крис говорил так быстро, как даже в детстве не лопотал, тараторил, с непривычки сбиваясь и задыхаясь, - Эльза ответила вам? Она выходила на связь? Да не смотри же ты так!

\- Крис, - Роберт не отводил взгляда, мертвой хваткой вцепившись в край крисова бронежилета, говорил пугающе ровным голосом, - на втором был снайпер. Пока мы добрались до него... 

\- Какой, к черту, снайпер?! - Хемсворт снова попытался отцепить крепко державшую его руку, - не было снайпера в плане! Пусти меня.

Роберт покачал головой, прикрыл глаза и вдруг ухмыльнулся криво, поморщился. И тут Криса как обухом по затылку ударило. Он понял, обмяк и привалился плечом к железной двери склада, посмотрел, наконец, поверх черных вихров Роберта в сторону машины.

Почему-то, увидев неподвижную, заботливо укрытую непонятно откуда взявшимся пиджаком фигуру на грязном асфальте, Крис вспомнил, как пил утром кофе на балконе эльзиной квартиры, глядя на облитые жидким рассветным золотом крыши домов и машин, вспомнил, как немного жал в плечах халат, оставшийся у женщины от ее бывшего, как из кухни доносился тихий голос, напевавший какой-то бодрый синти-поп. В горле запершило, лоб начало ломить, как от большого глотка ледяной воды.

Он так и не смог подойти к машине, стоял, как столб, у двери, пока приехавшие на скорой врачи не запаковали тело в плотный черный мешок, моргал, отупело глядя на снующих туда-сюда сотрудников GEO, на развившего бурную координационную деятельность Роберта, слыша через тяжелое пуховое одеяло голоса и шорох шин. Кажется, говорили, что сначала положили агентов, а уже потом... Крис закрыл глаза. Почему же он не пошел на поводу у мучительной мысли вернуться к машине раньше? Крис не мог придумать, чем его появление помогло бы при выстрелах снайпера, но имело ли это значение? Все равно мог бы сделать хоть что-то, хоть на землю опрокинуть и закрыть собой после того, как упал первый испанец.

Октябрь 1991 года

На звонки Хиддлстон не отвечал, но Крис упорно раз за разом набирал продиктованный Ив номер, прижимал трубку плечом к уху, натягивая носки и брюки, завязывая шнурки на ботинках. Только длинные протяжных гудки, ничего больше. Крис чертыхнулся и, наплевав на все правила приличия, схватил ключи от машины.

Конечно, с момента отставки Томас мог переехать, сменить и место жительства, и телефон, но Крис знал, что если не проверит - свихнется. Хотя бы для собственного успокоения стоило съездить по названному адресу. Пусть даже его там встретит пустая квартира или незнакомые, разбуженные полуночным гостем люди.

Небо над Лондоном было матово-черным, казалось застиранным из-за отражения золотого марева городского освещения. Дождь, едва накрапывавший в тот момент, когда Крис садился в машину, через 20 минут превратился в полноценный ливень, застучал по крыше, смазал обзор. Мерный звук, с которым капли разбивались о металл и стекло, немного притуплял тревогу, однако до конца ее ничто не могло убрать. Крис знал это прекрасно. После инцидента в Мадриде (иначе он себе не позволял это называть - никаких имен, с ними больнее) кошмары мучили его год. И был психоаналитик, мужчина за сорок с благородной сединой и литовским акцентом, были разговоры с Маккеленом о переводе на офисную должность. Эти разговоры помогли больше приятного дядечки-душеведа - мысль об уходе "с земли" ударила наотмашь и привела в чувства очень и очень быстро. Оказалось достаточно двух коротких сеансов такой "терапии", чтобы Крис взял себя в руки, сжал зубы и поднял голову, которую до этого хотелось разбить об острый угол.

Дом, адрес которого дала Ив, располагался в Гринвиче, недалеко от парка. Очень подходящий район для такого человека, как Хиддлстон. Престижно, строго, серьезно, но не вычурно. И, кстати, не так дорого. Белгравия дороже. Крис припарковался через улицу от нужного дома, заглушил мотор и, чуть пригнувшись, присмотрелся к зданию. Двухэтажный, сложенный из серого камня, с красивым широким крыльцом, дом казался большим. Слишком большим для одного. Крис откинулся на спинку сидения, закатил глаза и выругался сквозь зубы - то, что Хиддлстон не женат и не имеет детей, еще не значит, что он одинок. Может, он живет со старой матерью. Или с еще какими родственниками. Или, что гораздо логичнее и проще - с девушкой. Вряд ли эта гипотетическая девушка по достоинству оценит появление Криса на пороге посреди ночи. Хемсворт уже потянулся к ключу, чтобы завести машину и уехать, как в груди завыло, заскребло со страшной силой. Крис бросил еще один взгляд на дом. Света в окнах не видно. Кто бы там ни жил сейчас, этот человек спал. 

Сквозь шум дождя, разбивающегося о крыши домов и асфальт дороги, послышалась веселая птичья трель, едва Крис нажал на черную кнопочку звонка. Навеса над крыльцом не было, и вода лила за воротник пальто, лепила волосы к вискам и лбу, холодила щеки. Хозяева дома открывать не спешили. Крис едва удержался, чтобы не стукнуть себя по лбу кулаком, развернулся на пятках и собрался пойти к машине, смирившись с тем, что тревога будет грызть его до самого утра, как вдруг за спиной щелкнул замок.

\- Крис?

Хиддлстон высовывался в едва приоткрытую дверь, явно недовольный тем, что в такую гадкую ночь его кто-то побеспокоил. Крис же был просто счастлив, до чертиков счастлив. Томас жив, никаких видимых повреждений выше пояса - только эта часть виднелась Крису. Том явно пытался спрятаться от холодного порывистого ветра и частых ледяных капель.

\- Не слишком ли поздно для визитов? - слишком бодро и ехидно для поздней ночи спросил Томас, но Крис видел в светлых глазах едва сдерживаемое удивление, которое обладатель этих глаз старательно пытался укрыть плотным слоем безразличия. Хемсворт заметил, что серые полукружья теней под нижними веками никуда не ушли, что белки все так же исчерканы красным узором сосудов. Если Хиддлстон и спал, то еще хуже, чем Крис. А может, он только собирался лечь, но звонок в дверь ему помешал?

Но разве важно это, если зверюга, что билась за ребрами, ушла обратно в темную берлогу, где ее не слышно и не видно?

\- Если ты впустишь меня под крышу, я извинюсь, - Крис двинул бровями и указал взглядом на темное небо, - здесь слишком мокро.

Хиддлстон хмыкнул, но дверь открыл, отошел с прохода и ничего не сказал, когда с Криса натекла порядочная лужица на светлый паркет, только посмотрел внимательно на капающую с волос воду.

\- Что-то случилось?

Крис кашлянул, пытаясь придумать, как объяснить свое появление на пороге у Хиддлстона в столь поздний час, но слова никак не находились. Завтра произойдет задержание крота, русские вполне могут воспользоваться украденными данными, Маккелен уехал домой серый от усталости - так и до приступа не далеко. А он прискакал к Томасу из-за кошмара.

Память с услужливостью Гримы Гнилоуста* подбросила картинку с изломанной куклой на грязном асфальте.

Кошмарам надо доверять.

\- Крис.

Хемсворт встрепенулся, поднял глаза на Томаса. Тот протянул руки и понимающе улыбнулся уголком рта:  
\- Давай пальто. Его стоит просушить.

Крис послушно стянул тяжелое от воды пальто, отдал Хиддлстону. Тот перекинул его через локоть, совершенно не боясь промочить домашний кардиган, прижал к себе и двинулся куда-то вглубь холла, к уходящей в темноту второго этажа лестнице.

\- Разувайся и иди за мной, - бросил он на ходу и поманил Криса, обернувшись. Сбросив ботинки, Крис откинул обеими ладонями волосы со лба, встряхнулся, как пришедший с долгой прогулки пес, разбрызгав капли вокруг, и направился вслед за Томом, оставляя влажные следы на полу.

Дом действительно был большим. На первом этаже Крис заметил проход в кухню, просторную полутемную гостиную, совмещенную со столовой, две закрытые двери в какие-то еще комнаты. Кажется, в одной было что-то вроде прачечной - там шумела стиральная машина. А ведь был еще второй этаж. С трудом можно было поверить, что в этом доме уютно жить одному. Да что там уютно - комфортно. Крис представил, каково это - проводить вечера, сидя в одной из комнат, слушая тишину коридоров, бродить от одной двери до другой, не заходя и не зажигая лишних ламп. Конечно, Томас вполне мог иметь девушку, которая приходит и остается на ночь. Но это было не важно. Большую часть времени все равно Хиддлстон был одинок. Крис не знал, почему уверенность в этом была настолько твердой. Может, потому что Томас не выглядел как человек, готовый создать пару.

\- Ванная комната, - Том нажал на ручку и распахнул дверь перед Крисом, - я повешу пальто сушиться. А ты не стесняйся.

Крис щелкнул кнопкой выключателя, и комнатку залил яркий белый свет. Идеально чистая ванная, ни одного застывшего брызга на зеркале, сверкающие магазинным блеском краны, полотенцесушитель, плитка яркого голубого цвета. Настолько необжитая, настолько пустая ванная комната. Гостевая, наверное, решил Крис.

\- Полотенца в ящике под раковиной! - крикнул откуда-то Том. Крис бросил взгляд на умывальник. В стаканчике стояла явно использованная щетка. Хемсворт провел подушечкой большого пальца по щетине - влажная. Рядом со стаканом лежала точно такая же, только новая, запакованная в пластик. Неужели все-таки кто-то еще тут живет? Глупо предполагать, что Том решил почистить зубы в гостевой ванной. Из коридора потянуло сквозняком, и Крис поежился - промокнув под дождем, он все-таки основательно замерз. Прикрыв дверь, он сбросил рубашку и брюки прямо на пол, стащил белье и шагнул в душевую кабину. Горячая вода была просто необходима.

***

\- Ты обещал извиниться.

Крис вздрогнул, чуть приоткрыл створку душевой. Том сидел на пустом ящике для грязного белья, смотрел выжидающе. Крис протянул руку:  
\- Кинь полотенце. И подожди немного.

Он вылез на кафель только замотав бедра - не хотелось разгуливать перед Хиддлстоном голышом. Тот послушно ждал, не стесняясь разглядывать Криса. И от этого внимательного взгляда становилось горячо на коже - как спичками прижигал. Хемсворт же глупо топтался рядом со своей мокрой одеждой, невнятной кучей лежащей на полу, оглядывался в поисках халата, хотя еще только заглянув в ванную понял, что его тут нет, и иногда сталкивался взглядами с Томасом. Тот едва заметно усмехался, глаз не сводил. Крис наконец уставился на него в ответ, вопросительно изогнул бровь.

\- Как твое плечо? - спросил вдруг Том. Никакой усмешки. Крис заметил залегшую над переносицей прямую глубокую морщину.

\- Хорошо, - коротко бросил Крис. Не растекаться же жалобами на острую боль после каждой отдачи от выстрела. Агент на земле с больной правой рукой - плохой агент, - какое ранение было у тебя?

Том медленно отвел глаза, покачал головой:  
\- С чего ты взял, что у меня было ранение?

\- Ты говорил о восстановлении, - Крис подошел к зеркалу, зачесал волосы назад пальцами, следя за Томом через отражение. Тот кивнул:  
\- Спасибо за внимательность. А теперь пойдем - надо найти тебе одежду.

Том не задавал вопросов о причине столь неожиданного визита очень долго. Он сначала нашел Крису подходящую по размеру одежду, налил на два пальца Джеймсона в стаканы, усадил гостя в кресло в гостиной, которую этот гость нашел слегка захламленной, но тем не менее уютной. А уже потом, когда виски осел на языках обоих дымчато-солодовым вкусом, наконец спросил. Заглянул в глаза, чуть склонив голову к правому плечу, и спросил.

И Крис ответил честно, потому что не хотел врать, юлить и выглядеть глупо. Конечно, правда тоже была достаточным поводом покраснеть, но быть честным Хемсворту всегда было легче. Том, слушая историю про ночной кошмар, не двигался, не кивал, не вздыхал - застыл каменным идолом у окна, закрытого плотными длинными шторами, смотрел на Криса не отрываясь, и в этом взгляде Крис видел удивление и... благодарность? Восторг? В бледном свете настольной лампы радужка блеснула влажной зеленью, дождливым небом, золотистым песком. Так болезненно нежно никогда никто на Криса не смотрел. Да быть не может. Глупости какие.

Когда Хемсворт замолчал, Томас коротко облизнулся, поджал губы и резко отвернулся к окну. Крис даже испугался, что сейчас Хиддлстон, одетый в мягкий кардиган и домашние брюки, вдруг обрастет костюмом-тройкой, что встрепанные медово-русые кудряшки сами собой лягут в идеальную прическу, волосок к волоску, что сейчас Том превратится в Селиса и плюнет какой-нибудь гадкой колкостью.

\- Спасибо, - выдохнул Томас. Крис подался вперед, пытаясь расслышать этот шепот:  
\- Что?

\- Спасибо, - повторил Том, оборачиваясь через плечо. Тонкая ласковая улыбка цвела на его губах, но Крис руку готов был ставить - глаза у Хиддлстона были на мокром месте. И эта мысль словно что-то в голове у Хемсворта переключила.

Том беспросветно, беспощадно, непозволительно одинок. Гораздо более одинок, чем любой агент разведки. Потому он так цепляется за возможность вернуться в работу, потому так просто впустил его, Криса, посреди ночи, не задавая лишних вопросов. Этот ершистый холеный итонец ужасно, до дрожи одинок. А те, кто привык быть один, боятся оступиться. Потому что знают, что никого нет и не будет рядом в момент падения.

Не разбираясь в причинах своего порыва, Крис отставил бокал на журнальный столик, поднялся и подошел вплотную к Тому, так близко, что уловил легкий цитрусовый запах, исходящий от его кожи. Подошел и замер, не зная, что делать дальше. Том прищурился, улыбнулся краем рта, сделал короткий глоток виски.

\- Мне так жаль, что мы не познакомились в колледже, - слова сами рвались с языка, и Крис старался не думать, как это все звучит. Хотелось только одного - показать, что плечо, на которое можно опереться, рядом. Вот он я, вот мой локоть. Позволь подойти ближе. Позволь нарушить твое одиночество.

\- Я был немного не таким в то время, - Том запрокинул голову, прикрыл глаза, словно вспоминая те годы, - о, я был совсем другим.

Крис, заметил, как дернулся острый кадык на томовом горле, сглотнул:  
\- Все мы изменились со времен колледжа.

\- Уверен, что ты - нет, - Том резко выпрямился, поймал взгляд Криса, и у того весь воздух из груди выбило, - ты смотришь на меня совершенно так же, как тогда. Только жалости больше. А мне не нравится жалость.

В голосе Хиддлстона зазвенела сталь, и Крис подумал: вот, сейчас он снова захлопнется, как раковина, еще и пальцы откусит. Язва, значит все-таки помнил он его, помнил и узнал.

Прав был Чарли. Не паинька этот Томас.

Крис протянул руку, обхватил Тома за затылок, лбом прислонился к его прохладному лбу:  
\- Никакой жалости. 

Том вцепился в него первый, чуть губу не прокусил. Словно и не целовался, а старательно пытался нанести увечье, атаковать, оттолкнуть. Крис охнул, но ни шага назад не сделал, не отошел - напротив, выхватил из тонких цепких пальцев стакан, вслепую поставил его куда-то, сжал ладонями лицо Тома, прижал Хиддлстона собой к книжному шкафу. 

\- Ты делаешь ошибку, - прошипел Том, оторвавшись от поцелуя, сжал зубы. Крис кончиками пальцев провел по гладкой щеке, задержался на колком уголке скулы, покачал головой и снова поцеловал, настойчиво и уверенно. Ошибка? Нет, никакой ошибки быть не может. Слишком сильно тянет, слишком хочется. Какие могут быть сомнения?

Том не был первым мужчиной, которого Крис целовал. Но это был первый мужчина, поцелуй с которым ощущался иначе, чем поцелуй с женщиной. Все эти изнеженные мальчики из колледжа, слащавые юноши, которых можно заказать на дом или в номер вместе с поздним ужином - все они отдавали синтетическим запахом клубники, искусственной нежностью, вощеной гладкостью скользили под руками. Том был мужчиной. Кожа на шее Тома горчила и пахла грецким орехом и сандаловым мылом, губы Тома были жесткими и требовательными, ранящими. Том прижимал, давил, вел, цеплялся за волосы Криса пальцами и заставлял запрокинуть голову, впивался жалом языка в кожу, оставляя багрово-розовые следы. Том царапал короткой щетиной на подбородке нежную кожу между ключицами, хрипло выдыхал, а не стонал надрывно, когда Крис скользил влажными поцелуями по его мочкам, вискам, кончикам пальцев, пахнущим грифельно-серым пеплом, стаскивал одежду быстрыми четкими движениями, не вздрагивал стыдливо от откровенных и бесстыдных касаний, тянулся к рукам и отвечал на объятия и поцелуи горячо. Том шипел, как кот, бросался, как в атаку бросаются воины, в терпкий дурман происходящего.

Крис не мог насытиться этим сражением. Они вертелись на жестком полу, обжигались трением о короткий ворс ковра, отбивали друг у друга право первому целовать, первому ласкать, первому задыхаться от восторга, первому захлебываться вкусом. Жилистое гибкое тело Тома Крис изучил от и до, запомнил с первого раза, припадая к тонкой коже, горяча ее жадностью. Том не хотел позволять себе расслабиться в руках Криса, словно боялся открыться, позволить кому-то другому взять верх над собой, руководить. И Крис, последний раз потянув Тома за влажные от остро пахнущего пота кудряшки, улыбнулся и ослабил хватку, коснулся плотно сжатых губ мягко и нежно, едва дыша. Пусть так. Пусть делает как хочет.

Едва ощутив податливость Криса, Том сам расслабился, перестал колоться и рваться, ловким языком прошел по крисовым плечам и груди, обхватил ладонями его бедра и с нажимом провел большими пальцами вдоль косых мышц, сходящихся перевёрнутым треугольником в паху. Когда Том обнял влажными губами его член, Крис закрыл глаза и зарылся пальцами в растрепанные мягкие волосы на томовом затылке. Том брал глубоко, скользил пальцами по мошонке и ниже, надавливал и мял, проникая мокрыми от слюны пальцами осторожно и неспешно. Крис старался не взвыть от забытого ощущения, от непривычной роли ведомого, такой приятной, такой теплой.

Том вошел в него спустя долгие минуты ласк, откровенных и терпких, перевернув Криса на живот и вцепился ногтями в поясницу, а зубами - в затылок, застонав глухо и мучительно. Крис сжимал губы, облизывался и чувствовал соль на языке, вздрагивал от каждого размеренного движения. Том был чутким, словно мысли считывал, касался там, где это было больше всего нужно, шептал что-то неразборчиво, мелодично, именно тогда, когда Крис хотел слышать его голос. Удивительный голос.

Когда все закончилось, Крис еще долго прижимал Тома к себе, гладил его по волосам, по плечам, легкими поцелуями касался его век и кончиков пальцев, сжимал его ладони в своих. Том дышал судорожно и глубоко, глаз не открывал, только прижимался крепко к крисовой груди.

\- Знаешь, меня тоже ранили в плечо, - голос Тома прервал тишину, - тоже в правое. Тогда, в Венгрии. Есть в этом что-то.

Крис кивнул, пристроив подбородок на кудрявой макушке. 

\- И теперь мы, выпускники одной школы, благовоспитанные юноши из хороших семей, работающие на благо своей страны, пострадавшие за свою страну, лежим здесь, - Крис почувствовал усмешку Тома кожей, - стоит ли искать в этом скрытый смысл и божий промысел?

Хемсворт покачал головой:  
\- Вряд ли.

Они лежали на ковре посреди гостиной еще долго, почти до рассвета, лениво целуясь и касаясь друг друга уже почему-то совсем не так уверено, как в первый раз. Словно заново изучали, перепроходили урок, заполняли пробелы, ныряли глубже, раз за разом задерживая дыхание все дольше. Крис извинился тысячу раз за свой поздний неожиданный визит, и Том тысячу и один раз попросил его не извиняться. Крис рассказал Тому о кошмаре и о Эльзе, и Том провел ладонью по его лбу, щеке и шее, шепча слова, которые помогают бороться с воспоминаниями и кошмарами. Крис взял Тома, и тот улыбался и щурился, дрожа в крисовых руках, забрызгал себе живот и ладонь, выдохнув:  
\- Боже, Крис.

И Крис едва сознания не лишился, глядя во влажные горящие глаза. Чудо, а не глаза.

***

\- Края странгуляционной борозды нечеткие, размытые, цвет борозды грязно-синий, что указывает на удавление петлей из мягкого материла, в данном случае - галстука...

\- Удавление? - Крис с трудом отвел глаза от тела на столе, сглотнул вязкий ком в горле - пахло в прозекторской чудовищно. Смешивались сладкие запахи разложения, горчащие испарения химических соединений, острый дух хлорки. Хемсворт неоднократно бывал в морге, но так и не привык к этому амбре.

\- Ну да, - Джозеф пожал затянутыми в бледно-зеленую ткань халата плечами и с потрясающе громким сочным хрустом отхватил почти половину крепкого красного яблока, ткнул пальцем в сторону трупа, зачавкал, - смотри на шею. Борозды две. Одна посмертная. Та, что лежит косвенно - спереди пониже, сзади повыше. Но есть еще одна, вот эта, - Джозеф указал чуть ниже, еще раз хрумкнул яблоком, облизнулся, - и она лежит горизонтально. Его сначала задушили, а потом повесили. Я еще не осмотрел тело на предмет других повреждений, но готов ставить, что будут следы борьбы. Вон, около борозды царапины - явно пытался петлю растянуть.

Криса передернуло, когда Джозеф снова вцепился мелкими белыми зубами в яблочный бок - и как можно так спокойно есть, когда вокруг столько трупов? Но молодого патанатома такое соседство не волновало совершенно - аппетит у него был отменный.

До беседы с Джозефом Крис был уверен - МакЭвой повесился. Понял, что бежать не выйдет, что будет суд, что он совершил государственную измену - и повесился. То, что позвонивший утром Томасу Маккелен сказал "Джеймс мертв", не указав в причинах смерти самоубийство, Хемсворта на мысли об убийстве не навело - наложение рук казалось вполне логичным исходом для крота, заплутавшего в подземных ходах и не находящего безопасной норы. Но теперь, стоя рядом со спокойно поедающим свой ланч Джозефом, Крис слушал про убийство.

Кому могло понадобиться убивать Джеймса? Крис не верил, что это ограбление или бытовое преступление. Конечно, стоит прочитать отчеты криминалистов, съездить с Маккеленом в квартирку МакЭвоя, но и без этого Хемсворт понимал - таких совпадений не бывает. Джеймс был только верхушкой айсберга. Тот, кто стоял за ним, узнал о проколе, допущенном пареньком из техотдела, понял, чем может грозить внутреннее расследование, и решил как можно быстрее замести следы.

\- А что относительно времени смерти?

\- Все после вскрытия. Хемсворт, шел бы ты отсюда, - Джозеф метким броском отправил огрызок в мусорную корзину, забитую использованными резиновыми перчатками и прочими отходами, остающимися после работы патологоанатомов, - весь зеленый уже. Вырвет еще - мне убирать. Ненавижу блевотину.

Крис фыркнул. То есть, как в трупешниках ковыряться - так нормально, а как вырвет кого... 

Едва не смывший Лондон с лица земли ливень, начавшийся ночью, к полудню истощился до мелкой колючей мороси, иголками впивающейся в пальто и лицо, дробящейся о крыши проезжающих мимо машин. Крис брел вдоль берега Темзы в сторону Воксхолла, повыше подняв воротник и жалея, что не взял предложенный Томом зонтик.

Том. Томас. Крис едва успел отойти от края тротуара, когда мимо пронесся кэб, взметнув фонтан коричнево-серых брызг. Утром Том долго не выпускал его из постели, оттаял, почувствовав тепло человека рядом, и просил погреться еще. И Крис не отказывал, целовал его прикрытые веки, накрывал собой, прижимаясь грудью, медленно, долго двигался внутри, гладил застарелый шрам, белой кляксой растекшийся по точеному плечу.

\- Помнишь миф о Пелопсе? - Том закурил прямо в постели, держа ладонь Криса в своей, крепко переплетя их пальцы, - его отец, царь, приказал сделать из Пелопса изысканное блюдо и подать богам на богатом пиру. И Деметра, погружённая в скорбь о сгинувшей в объятиях Аида дочери, съела кусочек того кушанья. И когда разгневанный Зевс приказал оживить юношу, тот предстал перед всеми все такой же прекрасный, как и был, но с единственным изъяном - не было плеча. И умелый Гефест сделал ему плечо из слоновой кости, - дым голубыми лентами вился под потолком, срываясь с кончика теплящейся в пальцах Тома сигареты, - говорят, у потомков Пелопса белые отметины на плечах. Как у нас с тобой.

Крис почувствовал, как Том на секунду сжал его ладонь крепче, до боли.

\- Мы одной крови, Крис.

Офис на берегу реки был удивительно тих. Обычно в холле и на лестницах, в лифтах и курилках громко обсуждали прошедший вечер, работу, последние новости, но в этот раз Криса встретила едва шепчущая сухая и строгая тишина. Никто не сбивался в кучки у кофейных автоматов, даже в столовую все шли по одному. Вместо Киарана, который должен был по расписанию сидеть за стойкой проверки пропусков, пришедших коротким кивком встречала Скарлетт. Обычно улыбчивые пухлые губки были плотно сжаты, и весь вид ее говорил о том, что девушка совершенно не выспалась. Если вообще спала.

\- Привет, - Крис попытался привычно улыбнуться, но не вышло - Скарлетт бросила на него короткий пустой взгляд и снова уткнулась в бумаги.

\- Где Киаран? - нахмурился Крис. Вряд ли милая блондиночка так себя ведет из-за сообщения о смерти Джеймса. Вряд ли сообщение это вообще дошло до сотрудников.

\- Киаран в больнице, - отчеканила Скарлетт, - вчера вечером у него случился инфаркт. Не задавай вопросов, - предупредительно подняла она руку, едва Крис открыл рот, - сейчас он в норме. Относительной норме. Лучше навести его потом.

Крис кивнул, с силой потер пальцами уголки глаз и двинулся к лифтам. Что за ночка выдалась, а.

Ив на положенном месте почему-то не оказалось, хотя компьютер ее работал. Крис прошел прямо к дверям, коротко постучал и, дождавшись глухого "Войдите!", нажал на ручку.

В кресле для посетителей Хемсворт увидел Стронга. Директор специальной разведки напоминал мраморную статую. Взгляд его, совершенно безжизненный, был устремлен куда-то в стену напротив, сквозь висящую над вазой с астрами копию гравюры Друшаута. Казалось, что он даже не моргает. Ничего невозможно было прочитать на его лице, заострившемся, постаревшем лет на пять с их последней встречи. Маккелен мерил кабинет широкими шагами, сцепив руки за спиной, и остановился, когда Крис кашлянул, оповещая о своем присутствии. 

\- Проходи, - шеф указал куда-то в сторону своего стола, снова пришедшего в полный порядок. Эта мелочь Криса обрадовала - значит, хоть в какое-то подобие душевного равновесия старик вернулся.

\- Я только что от Джозефа, - начал было Крис, косясь на так и не шелохнувшегося Марка, но Маккелен покачал головой и прервал его:  
\- Есть новости, Хемсворт. Во-первых, ты сейчас отправишься в квартиру Джеймса и внимательно осмотришь там все - я смог выбить тебе час до возвращения полицейских и сбора улик и вещественных доказательств. По крайней мере, они пока не увезут документы, компьютер...

Крис кивнул, показывая, что шеф может продолжить.

\- А во-вторых, - Маккелен запнулся, - я уже звонил Джозефу. Я все знаю. И у нас есть подозреваемый.

В этот момент Стронг медленно опустил веки и мучительно, с болью сглотнул. Маккелен глубоко вдохнул и, похлопав себя по карманам в поисках сигарет, наконец сказал - как мешком с камнями по затылку треснул:  
\- Галстук, которым удавили МакЭвоя, принадлежит Марку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - (исп.) "Они не пройдут!"  
> * - Барахас - главный аэропорт Мадрида. С 24 марта 2014 года носит имя Адольфо Суареса, первого премьер-министра демократической Испании. Так что в 1987 году он назывался просто "Барахас".  
> * - GEO - Grupo Especial de Operaciones, Специальная группа по операциям. Специальное подразделение Национального полицейского корпуса Испании, предназначенное для выполнения опасных операций - грубо говоря, испанский спецназ.   
> * - Понче Кабальеро (Ponche Caballero) - испанский ликер.  
> * - (исп.) "Мы убрали последнего", "Мы сняли последнего".  
> * - Грима Гнилоуст (он же Змееуст, он же Червоуст...) - персонаж трилогии "Властелин Колец" Толкина.


	8. Chapter 8

Квартира МакЭвоя была почти в самом центре, в Ислингтоне, неподалеку от Кингз-Кросс. Маленькая, с аккуратным свежим ремонтом, когда-то, возможно, она и пребывала в порядке. Но теперь Крис, открыв входную дверь выданным Маккеленом ключом, оказался в царстве хаоса. Пальто, темно-синий плащ и солнечные очки валялись прямо на полу небольшой прихожей, поверх гордо стоял замшевый остроносый ботинок, который Крису, наверное, только на ладонь бы налез - Джеймс был ниже высоченного агента дюймов на десять, аккуратнее, компактнее как-то. Крис осторожно, стараясь не наследить, снял обувь и в одних носках прошел по коридору, переступая через вываленное на пол содержимое шкафов.

В комнате было еще хуже, чем в прихожей. Мягкий ковер был, будто осенняя аллея - листьями, устелен бумагами, книги, раскрытые, а некоторые даже разодранные, валялись на столе, на кровати, под креслом. Не до конца собранный чемодан вскрытым брюхом разверзся посреди фантастического бедлама. Интересно, где Джеймс висел? Крис еще раз обернулся вокруг своей оси, окидывая комнату взглядом. Посреди постели, на которой вперемешку лежали какие-то документы, журналы и одежда, Крис заметил ноутбук. 

Что же, стоит проверить его в первую очередь, решил Крис. В конце концов, у Джеймса могли быть еще какие-то украденные на службе бумаги, которые он мог успеть передать куда угодно. Может, даже самому кроту. Или напрямую русским. А если крот - это действительно Марк? В это почему-то верилось. Хемсворт сделал это предположение очень давно, но Маккелен был уверен в сотруднике как в самом себе. А теперь выяснилось, что Джеймса задушили одним из узких черных галстуков Стронга. Их у главы специальной разведки было, прикинул Крис, штук десять, дорогих, действительно крутых. И один из них остался вечной петлей на шее голубоглазого шотландца, имевшего неосторожность поиграть в двойного агента.

Крис вытащил из кармана брюк заранее приготовленные перчатки и перенес ноутбук на стол, который почему-то оказался более или менее свободным от вещей - островок порядка посреди бедлама. Создавалось ощущение, что Джеймс собирался уехать, но никак не мог найти какую-то вещь, и потому устроил в доме Вьетконг. Или это убийца искал тут что-то? Нашел ли?

Ноутбук был включен, и Крис усмехнулся - славно. Значит, не надо будет мучиться со взломом, ведь для этого пришлось бы тащить компьютер в техотдел. А эта контора теперь у Хемсворта доверия никакого не вызывала. Хотя, можно было бы попросить Тома... Открыв почту, Крис несколько секунд подождал, пока письма загрузятся. Во входящих только одно письмо вызвало интерес. Оно пришло вчера поздно вечером, в районе полуночи, от пользователя "М".

"Кипарис в ярости. Он собирается устроить чистку. Он говорил о том, что ты с чем-то накосячил. Я задержусь еще на неделю. Постарайся уехать, пересидеть где-нибудь, пока он в ярости. Ты же знаешь, он может успокоиться за это время, подчистить хвосты за тобой. Тогда и вернешься.  
Передай информацию по агентам немедленно. Не тяни кота за яйца. К. взорвется, если ты еще и тут проколешься.  
М."

Крис еще раз перечитал сообщение. Чистка? Так их много таких? Все-таки придется стащить ноутбук из этой квартиры. И что за информация по агентам? Неужели сучонок все-таки умудрился еще и вынести какие-то данные? 

То, что оказалось в ответном письме МакЭвоя, сначала уложить в голове не получилось. Хемсворт глупо моргал, глядя на монитор, около минуты, пытаясь осознать, правда ли то, что он видит, не галлюцинация ли это. Но ровный четкий список никуда не пропадал, аккуратными муравьиными рядами букв и цифр замер перед ошарашенным Крисом. 

Данные на всех двойников и просто агентов, находящихся сейчас "на земле" в ФРГ, в Венгрии, в Югославии, в Польше, в Турции и на территории России, со всеми паролями, явками, адресами и легендами. Даже фото каждого были отправлены этому неизвестному М. Который, вспыхнула жутким болотным огоньком мысль, тоже не является последним звеном цепи. 

Кипарис. Неужели это действительно Марк? Носатый, вечно хмурый, затянутый в костюм и галстук Марк, с которым, тем не менее, можно было переброситься парой слов, столкнувшись в коридоре, в туалете, у кофейного автомата. Галстук, чертов галстук. Крис с силой хлопнул ладонью по столу. Почему никто никогда не слушает его? Почему не отправили за Джеймсом с тот же вечер? Чего ждали? 

Дождались, сука. Данные слиты, Джеймс в морге. Отлично. Выудив из кармана телефон, Крис набрал номер Маккелена.

\- Забирай ноутбук, - голос у старика был совершенно мертвый, - мы начали внутреннее расследование. 

\- Так быстро? - Крис нахмурился.

\- Марк признался, что был у него вчера.

***

Ноябрь 1991

Ноябрь словно торопился, двойной агент зимы в стане серой, уставшей от лобовых атак и скрытой борьбы осени. Ветер становился все более влажным и колючим, и спасения от него не было не в шерстяных объятиях пальто и свитеров с высоким воротником, ни в доме, куда холод проникал призраком из ирландских страшных сказок, проскальзывая в щель приоткрытой на секунду дольше нужного двери, сквозь оконные рамы, цеплялся за полы пиджака и карманы, шлейфом следуя за входящим с улицы в прихожую. 

Том, открывая, шипел, как кот, которому наступили на хвост, потому что Крис вечно топтался на пороге, копаясь в карманах - проверял, не оставил ли он чего в машине. Холод Тома раздражал, но Крис с садистским удовольствием из раза в раз повторял эту сцену - порог, открытая дверь, карманы с позвякивающими ключами и мелочью...

\- Какого черта, хватит уже! - Том обхватывал себя за плечи, тер ступню одной ноги о голень другой - дурная привычка не носить дома обуви, - но не уходил из прихожей. Крис показательно виновато улыбался и разводил руками - мол, что поделаешь. Вот такой я.

Зато потом ледяные томовы ладони и ступни, холодные, как ветер за окном, пальцы можно было греть прикосновениями и дыханием, касаться кончиком языка белого шрама-крестика. Том позволял, сначала неохотно, но на третий день, кажется, принял правила этой игры. За первую неделю месяца Крис ночевал у Тома пять раз. Пять раз Том, в футболке и пижамных штанах, сонный и теплый, варил ему кофе. Ноябрь, гадкий, вредный, насмешливый, озлобленный на весь свет ноябрь выходил удивительно спокойным и уютным.

Несмотря на то, что шло жуткое внутреннее расследование, не продвигавшееся ни на дюйм.

Несмотря на то, что СРС замерла в стойке - ждали возвращения этого М в страну.

Единственное, что смогли накопать в техотделе - сообщение М прислал из Германии. Ничего больше - IP вывел на интернет-кафе в самом центре Берлина. Кто угодно мог там оказаться - свой, чужой, посторонний. Том, посидев над ноутбуком, пожал плечами:  
\- Ничего нового я не скажу. Шерстите его контакты. Там должен быть этот М.

Шерстили. Однако ничего не нашли. Было ощущение, что у МакЭвоя никого не было. Совсем никого. И этот М просто появился из воздуха и в воздухе же растворился. В телефонной книге нашлись только телефоны матери, бабушки, деда и местной пиццерии. Никаких М. Даже рабочих телефонов у Джеймса нигде записано не было. То ли он осознанно вычищал контакты из памяти мобильного, компьютера, то ли просто не имел привычки что-либо записывать. В СРС развели руками и просто сели ждать. Рано или поздно - скорее рано, думал Крис, ведь всего неделя осталась, если верить письму, - М должен был объявиться. С такими данными на руках он точно выдал бы себя. 

Марка держали под арестом. Расследование двигалось медленно, потому что показаний Стронг не давал. Маккелен, ставший за эту неделю больше похожим на собственную тень в не самый солнечный день, жаловался, что в допросной Марк сидит, уставившись в одну точку и ни слова не говоря. Только иногда закурить просит. Алиби у него не нашлось, как, однако, и свидетелей того, что он приходил к Джеймсу в ту ночь.

\- Но галстук? - восклицал Крис, - и отпечатки? И признание?

\- И галстук, - выдыхал Маккелен, стянув с длинного носа очки в тонкой серебристой оправе и прикрыв глаза, - и отпечатки. И признание. 

О смерти Джеймса МакЭвоя, сотрудника директората специальной разведки, в Ми-6 знали только Маккелен, Хемсворт и Стронг. Все остальные, даже коллеги-технари, были уведомлены о том, что шотландец взял отпуск и уехал в родные зеленые долы.

Загадочный М не объявлялся. Неделя подходила к концу. Ноябрь пытался забраться в странный мир, удивительно теплый и не менее, на самом деле, колючий, чем заморозки конца английской осени. Но Крис старался, изо всех сил, как никогда, наверное, не старался ни на одном задании, не пустить холод, отстоять границы. Потому что он, Крис Хемсворт, оказался слишком жадным, наверное, хотя никогда жадности за собой не замечал. Потому что ни крохи неожиданного летнего рыжего зноя отдавать не хотелось.

Том был жарок, и с ним Крис забывал о ледяных острых осколках серого неба, сыплющих без устали за окном. Том был умен, и с ним Крис говорил с таким рвением, которого никогда не испытывал. Крис всегда знал, что молчалив по природе своей - это говорили о нем друзья, девушки, знакомые, даже родители. Но с Томом они говорили столько, сколько, кажется, просто невозможно. За неделю Крис узнал так много о ершистом, язвительном, никогда прямо не отвечающем на вопрос Томе, что успел подумать страшное: может, и хорошо оно, что случился будапештский инцидент? Может, хорошо, что обнаружился крот? Ведь без этого не было бы Тома рядом, над, под, около, вокруг и в. Не было бы Тома, с которого раз за разом так сладко срывались плотный пиджак и застегнутая на все пуговицы рубашка, на котором с треском разъезжалась броня, нарощенная на солено-горькой коже. Так хотелось слушать, как сдавленное шипение вдруг прерывалось жадным требовательным вскриком, видеть, как в аквамариновых глазах холод сменялся обжигающим приказом, а приказ - едва слышной просьбой.

Крису нравилось смотреть, как Том собирается на работу по утрам - как выяснилось, после отставки он устроился в отдел киберзащиты в HSBC Holdings* и быстро дорос до должности начальника отдела. Том готовил им обоим завтрак, потому что всегда умудрялся проснуться раньше, варил кофе под какую-нибудь ненавязчивую музыку - чаще всего, что-то из 50х или 70х. А потом начиналось действо. Тонкие ловкие пальцы быстро расправлялись с пуговицами и петельками, завязывали галстук виндзорским узлом, проходились по встрепанным, еще влажным после обязательного утреннего душа медным коротким кудрям, одергивали рукава безупречной сорочки. Наверное, то, как Том одевался по утрам, снова надевал все свои доспехи, возбуждало Криса больше, чем зрелище томова разоблачения по вечерам.

Если Крис оказывался у дома Хиддлстона раньше, чем тот приезжал с работы, приходилось сидеть в машине, припаркованной на противоположенной стороне улицы - ждать. Ключей Том ему не выдавал, и Крис принимал и понимал это решение, хотя, размышляя о том, как бы он поступил в такой ситуации, неизменно приходил к безоговорочному "да бери ключи, чего мучиться". Но Тому, наверное, тяжело было привыкнуть быть не одному. Хиддлстон казался настолько органично одиноким, что Крису иногда становилось неудобно - словно он подглядывал за жизнью Тома через замочную скважину. И только к вечеру, когда темнота за окном становилась совершенной, абсолютной, влажно густой, Том раскрывал лепестки, как какой-нибудь ночной цветок. Крис помнил, как ночные цветы, что покрывали клумбу на заднем дворе дома родителей, одуряюще пахли медом. И Том пах этой горчащей сладостью, и кожа его искрилась и переливалась липовым медом, даже если он еле выбирался, усталый до мягких коленей, из своего двухдверного глазастого XJS, приезжая домой после работы к полуночи. 

Крис ждал и до полуночи и готов был ждать до утра. Лишь бы продолжить растапливать эту ледышку в костюме-тройке.

Но последние два дня выдались гадкие, и погода, кажется, старалась сделать их еще более дрянными - беспрестанно сыпала мелкая стеклянная крошка, кусался ветер. Марк вдруг решил дать показания, и Крис, стоя за односторонним стеклом, скрипел зубами, слушая, как Стронг утверждает, что не заходил к Джеймсу в тот вечер, как требует проверить связи Джеймса, потому что этот "гомик" точно перезванивался с кем-то в рабочее время.

\- Сволочь, зачем он это делает? - Крис широким шагом вновь и вновь проходил по небольшой курилке, в которой дышать нечем было от табачного дыма, - дата суда назначена, а эти показания ни черта не дадут ему! Он же заходил, нашли же отпечатки на столе, на стакане, он сам признавался, что заходил, что пытался с ним поговорить...

Маккелен осторожно отнял сигарету от губ, сбросил длинный серый столбик пепла в блестящее, отливающее металлом нутро мусорки:  
\- В том и дело, Крис, - старик впервые, кажется, назвал его по имени, - что эти показания - нечто новое, хоть и пустое. Он оттягивает дату суда. Пытается, по крайней мере. 

Хемсворт присел на хлипкий стул в углу, прислонился затылком к стене:  
\- Думаете, он виновен? Думаете, он Кипарис?

Маккелен пожал плечами:  
\- Я ничего не знаю, - окурок врезался в бок урны, рассыпал сноп оранжевых искр, которые потухли, не долетев до пола, - мне кажется, я с ума схожу.

\- А что с агентами? - наконец решил спросить Крис.

\- Их должны вытаскивать, - на шее у начальника дернулась жилка, на скулах заходили желваки, - их надо вытаскивать. Только верхушка все никак не отелится.

Никогда еще Крис не слышал такой клокочущей ярости в голосе Маккелена. Тот всегда умело держал лицо, какими бы ни были обстоятельства, никогда не позволял ничему, кроме, разве что, едва дрожащих пальцев, выдать свои чувства. Но, видимо, он действительно был зверски зол.

***

\- Они должны вытянуть агентов, но почему-то никак не сделают этого.

\- Удивительно, - голос Тома в трубке был сильно искажен - связь почему-то была просто омерзительная, - и Крис не мог разобрать - язвит он или действительно удивлен, - ведь ребята теперь как на ладони.

Крис покусал костяшку большого пальца:  
\- Их ведь всех убьют.

\- Убьют, - страшным эхом откликнулся Том.

И Крису вдруг стало жутко. Потому что только озвучив это, он осознал - это абсолютная, звенящая, безоговорочная правда.

\- Я заеду к тебе сегодня?

Пожалуйста, зажмурился Крис, пожалуйста, пусть будет можно.

Почему-то особенно остро вдруг уколола мысль - на месте любого из этих агентов, большинство из которых ему знакомы, большинство из которых он поздравлял с днем рождения, большинство из которых стояло с ним в одном тире в Форт Монктон, - на месте любого из них мог быть он сам. Предупрежденный о том, что все его данные слиты контрразведке, но получивший только один приказ - ждать, не имеющий ни малейшей возможности спастись из западни самостоятельно. Как Цинциннат* в той книжке, которая почему-то до одури пугала в подростковом возрасте.

Крис сдавил трубку пальцами так, что платик заскользил во влажной ладони. Пожалуйста, пусть будет можно. Пока я живой.

\- Не стоит. Мне нездоровится. Заражу. А тебе нельзя болеть.

\- Да брось, - Крис нервно оскалился. Что за глупости? - я привезу виски, хочешь?

\- Не стоит. Не сегодня.

Голос показался таким холодным, что захотелось отнять трубку от уха - стало физически неуютно, мороз пробежал по коже. Крис передернул плечами. Почему-то первой пришла мысль о том, что у Тома есть кто-то. Все-таки есть.

\- Выздоравливай, - прозвучало крайне неуверенно, недостаточно твердо. Пожалуй, даже обиженно. Не то от злости на самого себя, не то от гадливого ощущения, вызванного отказом Тома, Крис швырнул трубку на рычаг с силой гораздо большей, чем требовалось.

\- Эй, поосторожнее, обиженный любовник! - Ив подошла к столу, положила на него стопку каких-то желтых и синих папок, - разнесешь мне аппарат - сам с завхозом объясняться будешь.

\- Буду, - буркнул Крис и, провожаемый удивленным взглядом Иви, вышел прочь из приемной.

А на следующий день Маккелен вызвал его к себе в кабинет, где уже сидел на краешке стола не снявший болотного цвета пальто Хиддлстон, простуду которого выдавал только затисканный платком до красноты кончик носа, и с нервным смешком на дрожащих, внезапно показавшихся такими старческими губах, выдохнул:  
\- Грянул гром.

***

\- Alles gute!* - сдержанно улыбнулась стюардесса, кивнув ему на прощание. Майкл нацепил на нос большие солнечные очки и вернул девушке улыбку, не переплатив ни вежливостью, ни нежностью, ни игривостью - ровно столько же холодного уважения, сколько дали ему. Он вообще предпочитал не разбазариваться на легко читаемые положительные эмоции - излишне вежливого, излишне улыбчивого человека скорее запомнят, чем среднестатистически безразличного, слегка угрюмого и привычно пластиково улыбающегося. Почему-то немцы понимали это лучше британцев.

Хитроу встретил воздухом чуть более теплым и влажным, чем ожидалось. Берлин провожал холодным резким ветром, щипал кончики пальцев, а тут было не так уж гадко. Даже морось не смущала. Соскучился он по ней, что ли?

Майкл замер на пару секунд, спустившись с трапа самолета, откинул голову назад и сделал пару глубоких, во всю ширину груди, вдохов. Здравствуй, Лондон. Давно не виделись.

Первым делом, получив свой небольшой багаж, Майкл добрался до телефона-автомата и набрал номер начальника Центрально-Европейского бюро.

\- Херт.

Майкл усмехнулся, закурил. Старик всегда звучал так, словно он сидит в штабе во время Второй мировой - столько строгости, столько старого режима в голосе.

\- Фассбендер, вы?

А вот это было для Майкла всегда сродни фокусу с кроликом из шляпы для трехлетнего малыша - Херт, кажется, по искаженному связью дыханию узнавал собеседника. Как он, черти его возьми, делает так?

\- Да. Я в Хитроу.

Трубка замолчала на несколько секунд, и Майкл прислушался к старческим кряхтящим вздохам, выпуская сигаретный дым сквозь зубы. Чего он там тормозит? Времени нет. Время утекает сквозь пальцы. Осталось так немного.

Джеймс... Дым стал горьким, полынным, осел на зубах пыльным скрежетом. Уехал этот дурашка, как он ему сказал? Или нет? Возможности проверить не было - последнюю неделю в Берлине Майкл крутился, как долбанный волчок, разогнанный нетерпеливым ребенком до безумной, сатанинской скорости - передать информацию об агентах связным, проследить, чтобы ни одного хвоста, ни одной тропинки ни к нему, ни дальше не вывело. Кипарис настаивал на тишине в эфире на последние семь дней после передачи данных Джеймсом. Объяснил он это тем, что ему надо залечь на дно на какое-то время. До активной фазы операции. Кипарис гордо именовал эту стадию данайской.

Майкл надеялся, что Кипарис не утянет за собой на дно, каким бы оно ни оказалось, Джеймса. Опасения свои Майкл напрасными не считал - слишком уж много проколов допустил МакЭвой, чтобы выжить при встрече с Кипарисом.

"Да что он там вошкается!" - Майкл затушил добитую до фильтра сигарету об столб и тут же сунул в рот новую. Хотелось как можно быстрее оказаться в квартире и сразу же связаться с Джейми. Даже до похода в душ, даже до кофе, которого требовал до безумия уставший организм. Только бы этот гордый шотландский бесенок был на связи. Майкл прищурился, вспомнив, как иногда, рассказывая вечную историю про школьный лагерь на берегу какого-то из тысячи этих их лохов, МакЭвой вскидывал свой небольшой, но характерный подбородок чуть ли не к потолку. 

Джеймс не оставил свой компьютер дома, если уехал. Игрушка точно с ним, где бы он ни был.

Майкл технике не доверял, считая, что нет ничего надежнее личной встречи с информаторами и заказчиками, но Кипарис был на компьютерах свернут почти как МакЭвой (если не сильнее) и потому многое сообщал им, своим подчиненным, своей Сети, посредством сигналов на электронную почту. Так как Джеймс эту необъяснимую любовь к сложным машинам разделял, Майкл, оставшись в меньшинстве, подчинился общему настроению. Хотя все равно к этим правнукам калькуляторов его совсем, совсем не тянуло.

\- Я буду ждать вас с отчетом в офисе завтра в три, - наконец кашлянул в трубку Херт, - пока у вас свободное время. Отдохните, подышите родным воздухом.

Майкл хотел было съязвить про то, что не знает, какой воздух для него родной, но лишь покачал головой:  
\- О, обязательно.

\- Слава богу, вы вернулись, Майкл, - вдруг сказал Херт, - слава богу.

К чему это он?

Фассбендер часто думал, почему он решился на это, почему согласился работать на Кипариса. Хотя, даже сам этот оборот, "работать на", в данном случае был неверным, неточным. Работать с? Тоже не то. Скорее, быть частью его замысла. Великого, на самом деле, замысла. Страшного, крайне опасного, но великого.

Это Джеймс привел его к Кипарису. Их первая встреча состоялась до отъезда Майкла в Германию в прошлом году. Кипарис был немногословен, строг, и Майклу показалось, что этот злой гений, как иногда полушутя называл его Джеймс, состоит из одних острых углов и теней. Одетый в хороший костюм с узким черным галстуком, он смотрел строго, внимательно, почти не мигая, и Майкл чувствовал, что этот взгляд острее любого скальпеля, что он лезет под кожу, рассекает мускулы и выворачивает кости из суставов - проверяет, насколько крепок стоящий перед ним. Насколько надежен. Майкл не смог понять до самого конца странной встречи, насколько крепким он показался Кипарису.

\- У вас в роду были участники ирландского восстания, - протянул Кипарис на прощание ухоженную руку, впился взглядом так, что Майкл, который и сам мог кого угодно в гляделки обыграть, отвел глаза. И откуда этот дьявол знает про его родословную? - умение сопротивляться у вас в крови. Не это ли причина, по которой Джеймс порекомендовал вас?

\- Причина - мое умение работать так хорошо, как вам надо, и желание что-то сделать с этой чертовой системой, - вдруг выдал Майкл, сам не поняв, как эти слова так складно выстроились на языке, как они так удачно смогли оформить его чувства. Джеймс, стоявший рядом, вытаращил свои невообразимые голубые глазищи, словно только что Майкл предложил им всем троим раздеться и добежать до Кингз-Кросс. Но Кипарис вдруг улыбнулся, и Майкл удивился - до чего приятная улыбка:  
\- О, мы сделаем что-то.

И, кажется, они действительно делали.

Майкл откинулся на переднем сидении такси, прикрыл глаза. Теперь, когда столько агентов находятся под угрозой, СРС зашевелится. Не могут они потерять столько народу. Невероятный Кипарис. Майкл восхищался тем, насколько простым и гениальным было то, что он задумал. Конечно, едва не погиб Хемсворт, протеже самого Маккелена, но это была бы необходимая жертва. Болезненная для Майкла, но тут стоило поступиться некоторыми личными моментами ради успеха всей операции. То, к чему шел Кипарис, наверное, все же было достойно жизни, ибо результат должен был изменить систему от и до. Майкл и сам имел определенные счеты со Службой - не такие, как Кипарис, но тем не менее. Вот Джеймс, кажется, участвовал во всей этой авантюре исключительно ради развлечения, упражнения ума или чего-то вроде того. Все эти компьютерные безумцы с прибабахом. Интересно, понимал ли Джеймс, что кто-нибудь из агентов все же погибнет, если Ми-6 не среагирует достаточно быстро?

Майкл расплатился с таксистом, пулей влетел в дом и на ходу скинул ботинки. Написать Джеймсу. Написать Джеймсу. Дорогому, славному, ребячливому Джеймсу. А потом должен выйти на связь Кипарис. Чем бы не являлась эта "данайская" фаза, она была невероятно близка.

***

Маккелен сказал, что первым убрали Харди. Парень сидел в Стамбуле. Три года сидел. И вдруг перестал. Потом на связь не вышел двойник в Польше, следом - парень из Москвы. Крис зажмурился, закусил губу и шумно втянул носом воздух. Но успокоиться не вышло. 

\- Какого черта их не вытащили?! - зарычал Крис. Голос казался чужим, совсем незнакомым, - какого черта их не вытащили, а?

Все эти агенты, все они - знакомые, отдаленно, шапочно, по корпоративам, по совместными годам на тренировочной базе, но знакомые. Такие же, как он сам. И теперь они мертвы. Или хуже, чем мертвы.

Маккелен не отвернулся от окна, продолжил смотреть на кружащие за стеклом первые крупные хлопья снега.

\- Потому что это опасно - вытаскивать агентов.

Крис сглотнул желание рявкнуть что-нибудь гадкое, злобное, что-нибудь матом. Маккелен не виноват. Маккелен, при всем его влиянии, при его посте, не тот, кто в одиночку решает, вытащить агента или нет. Если большинство в верхушке говорит "нет", если "нет" говорит министр, агента оставляют. Если риск слишком велик, агент погибает. Не важно, как - предпочитает самоубийство, пытки на допросах вышедшей на него контрразведки, попытку бегства и сопротивления, заканчивающуюся в девяноста девяти процентах случаев смертью. Но умирает.

Наверное, он бы заорал что-то еще, возможно, даже вскочил бы на ноги, пнул бы кресло, снес поганую вазочку с астрами - мышцы дрожали от желания хоть куда-то выпустить клокочущую, пузырящуюся в венах злость, - но на запястье легли прохладные пальцы, обхватили, интимно скользнули к внутренней стороне, очертили венку. Крис обернулся к все еще сидящему на краешке маккеленовского стола Тому. Тот покачал головой, чуть вытянув губы, едва заметно, беззвучно прошептав:  
\- Не надо. Есть еще одна новость.

Крис недоверчиво нахмурился, сморгнул, перевел взгляд на Маккелена:  
\- Какая еще новость?

Старик отошел от окна, стянул очки с длинного носа, зажал их в кулаке:  
\- На почту Джеймса пришло письмо. Первое письмо за все это время. Оно не подписано, но отправитель пишет, что вернулся в Лондон.

Кровь застучала в висках.

\- Вы вычислили, кто это?

Пальцы на запястье на секунду сжались сильнее, короткие ногти оставили тонкие полукружия на коже.

\- Да, - Маккелен переложил какие-то бумаги, выудил распечатку, в которой Крис не понял ровным счетом ничего, - сообщение отправил наш агент. Фассбендер. Это произошло пятнадцать минут назад. Ты сейчас едешь к нему.

Еще один. Еще один. И все внутри Службы. Все свои. Крис резко выкрутил руку из цепких пальцев, встал на ноги:  
\- Есть ли особые указания?

Маккелен и Хиддлстон переглянулись, и Крису показалось, что Том едва заметно усмехнулся - только уголок тонкого рта дернулся, да ямочка на щеке мелькнула и пропала. Старик покачал головой:  
\- Никаких.

До дома Фассбендера Крис гнал как безумный, не обращая внимания на визг тормозов подрезанных им машин и красные сигналы светофоров. Автомобиль заносило на поворотах так, что Хемсворт едва успевал уйти от столкновения. Снег, превратившийся в серую, как старое тряпье, жижу, фонтанами взлетал из-под колес. В голове билась только одна мысль, громом языческих барабанов перекрывая все попытки проанализировать ситуацию: Фассбендер знает, кто такой Кипарис.

Маккелен, едва успев окликнуть Криса на пороге своего кабинета, сказал, что в любой момент можно будет вызвать группу захвата - на случай, если Фассбендера предупредят и он попробует забаррикадироваться в своем доме. Том согласно кивнул, и в его глазах Хемсворт прочитал настоятельное "не пренебрегай этим". Но Крис почему-то был уверен, что сейчас все будет совсем не так, как со Страховым в Будапеште, сейчас все получится. Сейчас он приедет, выломает к чертовой матери дверь и без единого выстрела выбьет данные. Костяшки пальцев согласно заныли, зачесались, когда Крис представил, как по одному вышибет все зубы этому говнюку. Да, у немецкого агента была широченная улыбка. Стоит ее подправить.

Особенно громкий нецензурный вопль из едва успевшей притормозить машины вырвал Криса из фантазий, от которых лицо кривилось в жутком оскале и зубы скрипели. Сейчас, когда многих агентов уже не спасти, надо во что бы то ни стало схватить Кипариса. Ведь теперь есть только два варианта развития событий: либо крот закопается так глубоко и так надолго, что его не найдешь никогда в жизни, либо будет еще один удар. Вот только какой? Куда хуже? Ушедшая русским информация по совместными с США операциям, гибель разведчиков в Центральной и Восточной Европе, в Турции...

Вместо пятнадцати минут он ехал пять. Резко дав по тормозам, Крис хлопнул себя по бокам, проверяя, на месте ли вальтер. На месте. Переступив через образовавшуюся после снегопада лужу, Хемсворт едва ли не бегом преодолел расстояние от машины до крыльца Фассбендера. Жаль, что он живет в тихом районе - почему-то хотелось наделать шума, как русские в Будапеште. Крис повел плечом, выудил из кобуры пистолет и прислонился ухом к двери. Тишина. В окнах на первом этаже никого не видно. На втором приоткрыта ставня, буквально на два пальца. Крис осторожно обхватил круглую ручку двери, повернул вправо, влево, дернул на себя. Заперто. Хороший замок. Крепкое дерево. Открывается не на улицу.

Как замечательно, что у Фассбендера большое крыльцо.

Крис сделал два шага назад, повернулся боком и с размаху врезался левым, здоровым плечом в створку. Та вздрогнула, но не поддалась. Еще раз. Кажется, хрустнуло в дверном коробе. Крис схватился обеими руками за перила и двумя ногами ударил прямо под дверной ручкой. Раздался металлический скрежет, затрещало дерево. Дверь неестественно приоткрылась внутрь дома, и Крис толкнул ее дальше, проходя в коридор. Почти нет света, только справа видна гостиная, и там серо и бледно от блеклой уличной хмари. 

В гостиной пусто. Пусто в кухне, в ванной первого этажа. Крис медленно, стараясь не скрипеть половицами, поднялся по лестнице. Где же он? Почему не пытается сбежать? Почему не отстреливается? Чтобы не услышать, как в твой дом вломились, надо быть либо глухим, либо мертвым.

\- Кипарис? - вдруг хрипло и до мурашек бесстрастно раздалось из-за первой приоткрытой двери, - если это вы, я вам мозги вышибу.

Крис замер, прислонился к стене спиной. С чего бы вдруг Фассбендер решил устроить своему сообщнику такой теплый прием? И почему в его голосе нет ничего, кроме усталости? Почему эта угроза на угрозу не похожа? И стоит ли говорить, что это не Кипарис?

\- Давайте, еще шаг - и я спущу в вас всю обойму, клянусь, - продолжал голос из-за двери, и Крису казалось, что Фассбендеру трудно говорить, - или вас придушить, как вы придушили Джеймса?

Крис молчал, считая секунды. Кажется, сейчас агент за дверью не выдержит - голос его задрожал к концу фразы.

\- Давай же, сукин ты сын! - взревел Фассбендер. Выстрел выбил несколько щепок из двери, пуля врезалась в противоположенную стену, прорвав обои, впилась в кирпич.

\- Фассбендер, это агент Хемсворт, Ми-6, - начал Крис громко и ровно, - у меня приказ полковника Маккелена. Я должен доставить тебя на допрос, - почему-то особенно не хотелось произносить это. Почему-то вдруг вспомнилось, как они с Фассбендером пьяно орали Советский гимн на одном из корпоративов, обнявшись и вообще ничего не соображая, а потом смеялись так, что животы болели как после сдачи нормативов, - ты обвиняешься в государственной измене, Майкл.

Они обсуждали, у кого задница лучше: у Скарлетт, у Иви или у Джейн, рыженькой из Ближневосточного бюро. Сошлись на том, что все-таки у Иви.

Они лучше всех когда-то прошли собеседование. Из всей группы выделили их, только их двоих.

Господи, неужели он правда сейчас направит на Майкла пистолет?

За дверью повисла тишина, плотная, абсолютная. Крис слышал, как его собственное сердце бьется в груди - все еще ровно, хотя казалось, что сейчас оно разорвется от щемящего чувства отчаяния. Что же, организм может себя контролировать. Пора и мозгам начать работать нормально.

\- Майкл, положи пистолет на пол, - Крис отлип от стены и сделал шаг к двери - теперь, после ударившего в нее выстрела, приоткрытую шире, - и толкни его к выходу из комнаты.

\- Крис? - как запоздало, как заторможено, - Крис, вот это да. Все-таки Ми-6 добралась до меня раньше. 

Хемсворт четко расслышал усмешку в голосе Майкла. Не выстрелит ли он сейчас, ориентируясь на голос? С едва слышным металлическим стуком пистолет лег на пол, шваркнул по половицам и вылетел в щель прямо к крисовым ботинкам.

\- Заходи. У нас не много времени.

Крис поднял оружие с пола, сунул в кобуру, вошел в комнату, не опуская своего вальтера. Майкл сидел на краю скомканной постели, спиной к двери, лицом к окну. Кипенно-белая - глаз режет - футболка плотно обтягивала редко подрагивающие плечи, сгорбленную спину с четко обозначенными мышцами. Плачет, что ли? Но всхлипов не слышно.

\- Проходи, не топчись на пороге, - голос у Майкла был тихий, ровный, и от этого сочетания напряженной спины и совершенно пустого, свободного от эмоций голоса у Криса волосы на затылке зашевелились. Опустив пистолет, до этого направленный четко в аккуратно постриженный затылок Фассбендера, он сделал пару шагов, замер, когда ноги коснулись кровати. Очень не хотелось, чтобы Майкл поворачивался. В лицо, что бы на нем написано ни было, произносить все эти слова про государственную измену будет слишком тяжело.

\- Он удавил Джеймса, - имя далось Майклу с трудом, словно у него в горле ком встал, и сглотнуть его получилось не с первого раза, - он его удавил. А я ведь говорил ему, чтобы он бежал, как можно быстрее бежал. Джеймс, господи...

\- Мы арестовали его, - Крис знал, что в беседу вступать нельзя, ничего лишнего говорить не надо - скрутить, выволочь из дома, сунуть в машину, отвезти к Маккелену. Но как можно? Как можно?

\- Арестовали? - Майкл дернул шеей, и Крис увидел его впалую щеку, заострившуюся скулу, словно из мрамора вырезанный кончик носа, - кого вы арестовали? Того, кто писал мне двадцать минут назад?

Марк не мог писать Фассбендеру. Марк в камере. Марк не имеет доступа к средствам связи.

\- Кто убил Джеймса, Майкл? - Хемсворт нахмурил брови, почувствовал, как по виску побежала капелька пота.

Фассбендер обернулся. Казалось, они с Крисом не виделись не год, как это было на самом деле, а лет десять - настолько незнакомым, старым, больным казалось лицо Майкла. Но самым страшным были глаза. Абсолютно сухие, но красные, будто он плакал долго, навзрыд. Ни отблеска в серой радужке, серой нечеловечески, мертвенно, металлически.

\- Он так ничего и не рассказал тебе, - Майкл кивнул сам себе, прикрыл веки, случайно столкнувшись с живым, полным эмоций, полным вопросов взглядом Криса, - а ведь он хотел и тебя перетянуть на свою сторону. Он умеет убеждать. Он умеет говорить так, что заслушаешься. Да, Крис?

По позвоночнику прошел холодок. Майкл сошел с ума. Точно, свихнулся, однозначно свихнулся. Майкл сам не понимает, что несет. Майкл потерял связь с реальностью.

\- Он так хотел отомстить этой чертовой Секретной Службе за то, как с ним обошлись, - улыбка Фассбендера напоминала рваную рану, - и когда он получил в свое распоряжение тебя, он радовался, как ребенок - вы же оба могли быть оставлены в этом сраном Будапеште. Вы же, мол, одинаково помечены судьбой. Знаешь, что он говорил? Что отомстит не только за себя, но и за тебя. За тебя, которого списали бы моментально, подписали бы приказ о твоей отставке, если бы не его настойчивость. Только из-за него ты остался при своей должности, - в безжизненных глазах вдруг мелькнул шальной огонек, - стоило бы выстрелить в тебя. Ему было бы больно. Но я, - рот искривился, задрожали уголки губ, и Фассбендер прикусил нижнюю губу, болезненно оскалился, - я не могу, Крис. Я не хочу. Я хочу сдаться.

Последние три слова Крис услышал как сквозь вату. Не то Майкл произнес их слишком тихо, не то из-за нарастающего чугунного гудения в висках агент Хемсворт просто потерял способность слышать.

Как все просто. Как все сложилось. Два плюс два - всегда четыре. А он до этого упорно ставил после знака "равно" пятерку. Все они ставили пятерку.

\- Том.

Имя скользнуло по языку горечью, обожгло желчью, разъело солью губы. Все это время. Все это время… Гул стал невыносим, захотелось сжать виски ладонями, надавить, смять, скомкать этот звук.

\- Звони Маккелену, звони кому угодно, - заговорил Майкл, и слова едва продирались сквозь гул, - звони - он заложил в здании бомбу.

В ухе зазвенело, как после крепкой оплеухи.

\- В здании? - глупо протянул Хемсворт. Заломило в ладонях, плечо прострелило острой кусачей болью. Майкл кивнул и рассмеялся тихо-тихо, дрожаще:  
\- Возможно, кто-то успеет эвакуироваться?

Крис дернулся к дверям, сунул руку в карман, где должен был лежать сотовый, но тут же замер. Впервые в жизни чутье куда-то делось. Впервые внутренний зверь был оглушен и не мог подсказать, что надо сделать в первую очередь. Нельзя просто так оставлять Майкла - он с равным успехом может скрыться и пустить себе пулю в висок. Но все, кто в Ми-6...

Крис подлетел к окну, вытащил из кармана трубку и набрал номер Маккелена. Гудки были слишком долгими, слишком протяжными, слишком безразличными. Крис закусил щеку изнутри. Ну же, давай, старик, возьми же ты трубку! Здание еще видно. Вот он, зиккурат на берегу Темзы, вот они, негаснущие окна. Всего пара кварталов.

Первый взрыв был такой силы, что задрожали стекла. Здание Секретной разведывательной службы дернулось, словно желе, тарелку под которым неаккуратно дернули. Второй взрыв окутал его серой дымкой, густым пыльным облаком, и здание начало оседать, складываться карточным домиком, неестественно медленно посыпалось по кускам вниз, на набережную, в реку.

Крис смотрел на это завороженно, хотел, но не мог оторваться. Тело не слушалось, и колючий твердый комок тошноты подкатил к кадыку. Маккелен. Скарлетт. Иви. Джейн из Ближневосточного. Херт. Мерфи. Голова закружилась, когда в висках вязко, гулко ухнуло: "Том". 

Нет. Его не может там быть. Тома нет больше нигде. Возможно, его никогда и не существовало. Только в старом, выцветшем, как давняя фотография, воспоминании, где был затянутый сигаретным дымом дом, где гремит диско, где шатается под ловкими ногами веселого танцора стол. Нигде больше Тома не было. Как не было Томаса Хиддлстона. Был Кипарис. Где-то был, но не в рухнувшем здании Секретной службы.

\- Хемсворт, я никуда не денусь.

Крис вздрогнул, обернулся резко, вскинул пистолет и направил прямо в лоб Майкла. Тот не шелохнулся, только сглотнул и медленно опустил веки:  
\- Если тебе так будет спокойнее.

Будет ли? Палец на курке задрожал, как задрожала вся рука, до самого плеча, до этого чертового плеча. Будет ли легче? Ведь Майкл передавал данные на агентов - значит, и его руки запачканы кровью, значит, и его руки по локоть в алом, значит...

Крис опустил вальтер, трижды выстрелил в пол, выбив щепки и древесную крошку из паркета. Господи, как хотелось заорать, зарычать, зареветь. Как хотелось разбить голову об пол, испачкать и так испорченный паркет кровищей и мозгами. Как хотелось ударить кого-нибудь.

Том.

Нет уж, Кипарис, поправил себя Крис. Кипарис.

\- Сейчас у тебя есть прекрасный шанс сбежать, Майкл, - Хемсворт убрал пистолет в кобуру, потер лицо ладонями, несколько раз глубоко и медленно вдохнул, пытаясь хоть как-то отделаться от тошноты, - с такой шумихой никто не станет тебя искать ближайшие две недели. Ты успеешь скрыться. 

Фассбендер сцепил в замок пальцы, внимательно и молча посмотрел на них, словно в первый раз видел суставы и складочки, и покачал головой. И вот тут Крис не выдержал.

\- Беги, идиот! Беги, мудак ты долбаный! Спасай свою ссаную шкуру! 

Майкл вскинул голову, криво и жутко улыбнулся:  
\- Не хочу.

Что-то мелькнуло в его стальных, неживых глазах такое, от чего у Криса внутри все похолодело, хотя секунду назад между ребрами, за грудной клеткой, в легких полыхал пожар. Как ледяной водой окатило. И Крис понял, что Майкл никуда не уйдет, хоть ты ему дуло к затылку приставь.

\- Я убью его, - прошептал Крис, - я найду его и убью.

Он не знал, зачем сказал это. Наверное, потому что действительно чесались руки. Наверное, потому что хотелось вызвать у сидящего на постели хоть какую-то эмоцию. Но Майкл лишь кивнул:  
\- Если тебе так будет спокойнее.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - один из крупнейших финансовых конгломератов в мире. Штаб-квартира находится в Лондоне.  
> * - имеется в виду "Приглашение на казнь" В.Набокова.  
> * - (нем.) "Всего хорошего!"


	9. Chapter 9

Декабрь 1991 года

Старая хрипящая кассета с первой симфонией Брамса щелкнула в последний раз и умолкла. Крис не глядя ткнул пальцем в кнопку, выхватил кассету из магнитофона, перевернул ее, захлопнул крышку и снова нажал на "пуск". Первые ноты тревожной мелодии вспороли тишину беспардонно и нагло, но уже через секунду стало казаться, что так и должно быть. Будто Брамс играл в этой захламленной комнате целую вечность.

В общем, так оно и было. Последний месяц тишина отвоевывала свое у громкой музыки только на три-четыре часа в сутки - ровно на то время, которое Крис проводил в состоянии, похожем на сон. Это не было полноценный отдохновением, скорее чем-то вроде обморока, в темные торфяные глубины которого бывший агент Ми-6 Крис Хемсворт проваливался, когда организм уже отказывался работать. Каждый раз за секунду до того, как раствориться в могильной черноте этого забытья, Крис слышал отчетливый щелчок, похожий на тот, с которым открывался кассетоприемник. А потом - тишина и тьма.

Иногда из этой тьмы выступали, пытаясь прорваться через горчащий на губах плотный густой дым, силуэты, все из острых углов, все резкие, колкие, и один вид их ранил до крови. Крису казалось во сне, что он узнает их, и имена крутились на языке, обжигая, пока тени не сливались, переплетаясь, как змеиный клубок, в одну, и имя тоже оставалось одно. 

Это имя Крис не произносил вне сна. Это имя мертвеца. Это имя человека, которого никогда не было.

Однако именно этого человека он и искал. 

Месяц прошел после того, как Крис получил отставку. По состоянию здоровья. Удивительно, как быстро министерство набрало новый штат - Крис иногда ловил себя на мысли, что есть в этой вынужденной поспешности неуважение к погибшим. Ко всем тем, кого он знал. Новая верхушка не стала церемониться с агентом, который не прошел психологические тесты, да и на физических показал результаты ниже требуемых. Дрожали руки. Первую неделю после взрыва Хемсворт не мог прицелиться - мутилось перед глазами. Крис не знал, получилось бы у него выстрелить в Кипариса и попасть, если бы нашел его тогда, в тот вечер, когда еще был агентом. Но дом, в который Крис ворвался, был пуст. Ни следа присутствия человека, даже зубная щетка пропала. Словно там давно уже никто не жил. Словно все, что происходило там, было галлюцинацией.

Сам Том был галлюцинацией. Выдумкой. Фата-морганой.

Были допросы, были очные ставки с Майклом, который много говорил, давал показания, но голос его звучал глухо, ровно, как у робота из фильмов про отдаленное будущее. И от этого голоса было дурно и кисло под языком, как от дешевого вина. 

Но что Крис мог рассказать тем, кто допрашивал его? Что спал с Томом? Что ел с его рук? Что целовал его пальцы? Что подставлял ему беззащитную шею? Что Том сам подставлял обнаженные грудь, плечи и спину под руки и губы?

Рассказать им о том, как они слушали Дэвиса и Малера, как до хрипоты спорили о Манне, как Крис заслушивался пересказами всех тех фильмов, которых он не видел, как они смотрели "В прошлом году в Мариенбаде", "Ночь" и "Смерть в Венеции", как Том засыпал, едва закончив фразу, но не закончив разговор...

Все равно что признаться в том, что это еще важно для него. Все равно что поверить, что эта неделя была правдой не только для него одного.

После отставки Крис как с цепи сорвался. Он поднял все оставшиеся связи, пытаясь вытрясти хоть какие-то адреса, по которым мог укрыться Кипарис, но все было глухо. Дом в Гринвиче действительно был зарегистрирован на Томаса Уильяма Хиддлстона, как и домик рядом с Килсайтом*, прямо на берегу Бантон Лох*. Но ни там, ни там Кипарис не появлялся. Крис проехал 400 с лишним миль до чертового Дэм Вуд впустую.

Вернувшись в Лондон, Хемсворт заперся в своей спальне, перетащив туда все необходимое для работы, и начал искать.

У него была глупая, шальная идея, которая родилась в измученном мозгу на третьи сутки без сна после бесполезной поездки в Северный Ланаркшир. Крис начал пробивать дома и квартиры, которыми владеют или которые хотя бы снимали Томас Манн, Густав Ашенбах, Лукино Висконти, Густав Малер, хоть кто-нибудь по фамилии Антониони. Бывший сотрудник Ми-6, ныне сидящий достаточно высоко в Министерстве внутренних дел, когда-то учившийся с Крисом в Оксфорде, в какой-то момент посоветовал ему обратиться к психиатру, но Крис едва ли не прорычал в трубку:  
\- Делай, что я говорю. Умоляю, делай.

Удача не улыбалась. Удача забыла путь в эту комнату, в которой пол устилали исписанные, исчерканные схемами и именами листы, в которой стоял бетонно-серый и настолько же непрозрачный сигаретный дым - курение стало ритуалом, отмеряющим время, - в которой сидел человек, забывавший есть, мыться, бриться и причесываться, а порой и спать, и только звонил, стучал по клавишам, глотал воду из-под крана в смежной со спальней ванной и иногда тихо выл. Совсем чуть-чуть. Больше и не хотелось, и нельзя было.

\- Кристиан, снова я, - симфония уже набрала силу, к концу третьей части ударили струнные, и Крис сам себя не слышал, - проверь Алена Роб-Грийе*.

На том конце связи раздался раздраженный вздох:  
\- Я уже собирался домой, если тебе это интересно. 

\- Проверь Роб-Грийе, - Крис научился не обращать внимания на реакцию Кристиана, какой бы буйной она ни была, потому убавил звук на магнитофоне и просто повторил просьбу все так же настойчиво и твердо.

\- Будь ты проклят, - зашипел Кристиан, но Хемсворт отчетливо разобрал шепот клавиш, - психопат. Сукин сын. Совсем ебнулся. Правда, это край уже. Роб, мать его через колено, Грийе. Грийе же?

\- Угу.

На пару секунд Кристиан замолчал.

\- Нет. Никаких Роб-Грийе, - наконец ответила трубка на тихое крисово дыхание, - все? Я могу идти?

\- Нет, - Крис, сидевший все это время в кресле, сложив ноги по-турецки, всем телом изогнулся, выхватил из бесформенной кучи нужный лист бумаги, - еще Алена Рене* пробей.

\- Блядь, - сквозь зубы выплюнул Кристиан, но все-таки снова заклацал, вбивая названные Хемсвортом имя и фамилию, - я приеду и порву тебе задницу на лоскутное одеяло, Крис, если ты еще раз мне позвонишь, я правда... Охренеть.

Крис замер. Кажется, даже сердце остановилось, не стучало. 

\- Хемсворт. Есть такой. Два даже. 

\- Диктуй обоих, - прохрипел Крис. 

В горле саднило, в глазах жгло. С десяти лет такого не было.

***

Первый Ален Рене оказался, как и было указано в базе данных, почтенным шестидесятилетним стариком. У него был французский акцент, крупный мясистый нос и короткие, словно ножом срезанные под острым углом к челюсти мочки ушей. И это явно был не Кипарис. Почему-то, когда Крис объяснил удивленному старику, что ищет другого Алена Рене, тот странно улыбнулся - с жалостью, что ли?

\- Это ваш родственник?

"Мы одной крови, Крис".

\- Нет, - Хемсворт помотал головой, отгоняя наваждение, - нет.

Второй Ален Рене распахнул дверь резко, и в темноте открывшегося коридора Крис увидел сверкающие нефритовые глаза и глянцево блестящее дуло пистолета. Забавно. Тоже вальтер. 

\- Я уже думал, ты никогда меня не найдешь. Я уже собирался уезжать.

От этого голоса стали мягкими колени. Но не потому что Крису было приятно его слышать - нет. Это был чужой, незнакомый, но пугающе ласковый голос. Или он просто забыл, как он звучит? Сколько в нем было силы, сколько в нем было мощи. Сколько зеленого льда. Перед глазами опять все стало мутным, сизым, и Крис сморгнул. Как глупо. Приходить к этому чудовищу в логово без оружия. На что он надеялся? На то, что у Кипариса нет пистолета? Или что он, как хороший хозяин, приветливо предложит ему чаю? Дуло маячило перед глазами, и Крис знал, что выстрел придется точно в лоб, над переносицей. Интересно, так будет спокойнее?

\- Проходи, - Кипарис сделал несколько шагов назад, не глядя, не оборачиваясь, не сводя с Криса глаз, а Крис никак не мог понять, чьи же глаза все-таки смотрят на него. Знает ли он эти глаза.

Теперь, когда мутная пелена спала и зрение приспособилось к темноте коридора, Крис смог разглядеть Кипариса. Ничего не изменилось. Все те же аккуратно постриженные рыжеватые кудри, все тот же подвижный крупный рот, изогнутый в мягкой улыбке... Вот только в глазах было что-то, чего Крис до этого не видел. А может, просто не замечал?

\- Проходи, не стой на пороге - холодно. У тебя есть оружие?

Крис покачал головой. Кипарис усмехнулся, чуть склонив голову к плечу. Плотное пальто из отлично выделанной светлой кожи, идеально отглаженная белая рубашка, грифельно-серые шерстяные брюки, черные кожаные перчатки. Кажется, он действительно собирался на улицу.

\- Руки на стену, спиной ко мне, - в этом было больше просьбы, чем приказа, отданного с пистолетом в руках. Крис послушно повернулся к стене, уперся ладонями, опустил голову. Отросшие за время, проведенное в обществе Брамса, волосы падали на лицо, выбивались из неаккуратного хвостика. Пожалуй, он меньше всего сейчас напоминал агента Секретной службы. Хотя, он ведь и не являлся им больше.

Когда по телу, от подмышек к бедрам, скользнули уверенные ладони, Крис едва не закричал - господи, он же знает эти руки, он помнит их. Пусть не хочет, но помнит. Пусть они затянуты в кожу, но тепло их он узнает, все равно узнает. Скупыми резкими движениями ладони прошлись по торсу, залезли под расстегнутое пальто, в карманы. Крис услышал, как Кипарис опустился на корточки сзади, и ладони кольцом обхватили сначала одну ногу, провели сверху вниз, перешли на другую. 

\- Ты действительно без оружия?

Наверное, потому что Крис не видел его лица, получилось ответить:  
\- У меня нет табельного больше.

\- Я так и знал, - в голосе сзади Крис явно различил злость и торжество одновременно, - отставка? Не пригоден больше, да?

Крис резко обернулся, ожидая или даже надеясь, что сейчас Кипарис среагирует именно так, как надо - выстрелит, не раздумывая. Но тот не шелохнулся, и Крис тоже застыл соляным столбом, не зная, что делать дальше.

\- Пойдем, - Кипарис аккуратно стащил перчатки с рук и протянул ладонь Крису, - раз ты приехал, придется снова лезть в чемодан.

И Крис взял протянутую ладонь.

\- Господи, Том...

Том коротко улыбнулся уголком рта и повел его за собой в глубь дома.

Крис не знал, почему не набросился на него. Как удобно - заламываешь руку ему за спину, бьешь под колено, давишь на поясницу и, когда Том упадет на пол, сворачиваешь шею. Это не так сложно, как кажется. Но он покорно шел, сжимая в ладони теплые длинные пальцы.

Посреди комнаты - кажется, гостиной - стоял небольшой чемодан, рядом, на низком журнальном столике лежали два комплекта документов: паспорта, водительские удостоверения, еще какие-то бумаги. Том подвел Криса к креслу у окна:  
\- Присаживайся. Мне надо кое-что дособрать. 

Крис выпустил его руку нехотя. Да что же это такое?

Том склонился над чемоданом, ловко перевернул его на бок, вскрыл и сгреб со стола два тонких томика. Бодлер и Оден, узнал Крис. Они вечно лежали на полу рядом с кроватью в доме в Гринвиче. Впихнув их под молнию с очевидным трудом, Том потянул за язычок.

\- Зачем?

\- Зачем что? - вскинул глаза Том, взглянул с искренним непониманием. Крис сжал зубы, сглотнул. - Я хочу, чтобы ты уехал со мной.

\- Зачем ты сделал все это? - Крис не знал, нужны ли ему эти объяснения, но слова сами рвались с языка, и он не сопротивлялся, не пытался замолчать. Он и так слишком много молчал в последнее время.

Том перестал застегивать молнию, опустил голову и хмыкнул, облизнулся, едва касаясь острым кончиком розового языка тонких губ.

\- Шалтай-Болтай сидел на стене, - вдруг тихо заговорил он, - Шалтай-Болтай свалился во сне. Вся королевская конница и вся королевская рать не может Шалтая, не может Болтая, Шалтая-Болтая, Болтая-Шалтая, Шалтая-Болтая собрать, - Том поднялся, сунул руки в карманы пальто и сел на диван, внимательно глядя на Хемсворта, - помнишь этот стишок, Крис?

Крис кивнул, не очень понимая, к чему это все. Его не удивляло происходящее - нет, за этот месяц он разучился удивляться.

\- Ми-6 - это Шалтай-Болтай. И он упал. Упал с высокой крепостной стены. Неловкий дозорный неосмотрительного короля. Это умершая организация. Прости, умиравшая, тогда еще умиравшая. Умиравшая и погребавшая под своими обломками столько агентов. Ехидная, злая, глупая, напыщенная, тощая корова, от которой нет уже молока, которую никогда не выведут больше на богатое пастбище, потому что в ней нет надобности, но почему-то продолжают трясти ею, как чертовым знаменем. И корова упирается, корова мычит, корова бодается, - Том откинул голову назад, и Крис увидел, как движется в судорожном глотке острое адамово яблоко, - я мог умереть в Будапеште. Умереть, потому что меня не хотели доставать. Потому что на меня плюнули. Кто такой агент, Крис? Это разменная монета. Пушечное мясо. Оступился - падай. Падай до самого дна. Только капсулу с цианистым калием раскусить не забудь. Если не страшно, конечно. Я не раскусил, Крис. И я сижу здесь. По счастливой случайности сижу. И я еще верил в то, что эта контора стоит хоть чего-то, когда меня оставили - хотя бы на офисной, кабинетной должности, но оставили. Моя детская мечта, мое стремление не было загублено сразу. А потом мне дали пинка и оттуда. Просто потому, что им так было выгодно - избавиться от четверти персонала, и плевать, какие у него заслуги. Крестик на руке - моя память об этой обиде, об этом оскорблении. И я не один такой. Мне повезло больше других - я умею многое, Крис, я гибкий. Кипарис. Траурное дерево. Гибкое, красивое, устремленное вверх траурное дерево. А были те, кто не мог ничего - такие, как ты. Прекрасные агенты для работы на земле, гении боевых операций, солдаты, воины - шпионы, которые, оказавшись без задания, без цели, просто погибали. Слишком громко звучит, да? Но это правда, мой дорогой Крис. Точно так же погиб бы и ты. Я не хотел этого. Ты оказался все той же разменной монетой в моей игре с Ми-6, но вот только они были готовы оставить тебя там, в этой занюханной гостинице, с пробитым плечом, без помощи, без оружия. А я готов не был. Я помню тебя с Итона. Ты, как и я, агент. Как я мог позволить тебе остаться там? Конечно, я думал избавиться от тебя позже, но ты, - Том восхищенно дернул подбородком, - ты удивил меня. Ты удивительный...

Крис опустил лицо в ладони:  
\- По твоей вине погибло столько агентов, как ты можешь…

\- По моей? - Том едва слышно рассмеялся в потолок, - нет, не по моей. У Ми-6 было достаточно времени, чтобы выдернуть их всех. Всех до единого. Кто-то пошевелился, Крис? Скажи мне?

\- Ты как ребенок, Том, - простонал Крис, чувствуя, что сейчас умом тронется, действительно тронется, - ты как ребенок! Ты заигрался. Зачем ты взорвал здание, черт тебя дери? Все эти люди…

\- Все эти люди - куски гнилой туши, которую надо было сжечь дотла, - прошипел Том, сел ровно, и Крис, посмотрев на него, вздрогнул - под кожей Тома словно череп проступил, - я не собирался копаться в гнилье, выискивая здоровые органы. Единственный, кого я хотел спасти - это ты. И потому я настоял, чтобы к этому влюбленному идиоту Фассбендеру поехал ты, ты и никто другой! Именно поэтому я придушил паршивца Джеймса, как только этот дурак прокололся. Я хотел спасти только тебя. Спасти от этого всего. От неблагодарной Ми-6 в первую очередь.

Крис покачал головой, закрыл глаза. Абсурд. Это театр абсурда. Это чудовище говорит, что пыталось защитить его. Это чудовище винит Ми-6 в том, что произошло. Это чудовище - это его Том, его умный, язвительный, стонущий, медом и грецким орехом пахнущий Том. Господи.

Хемсворт вздрогнул, когда почувствовал, что ему на колени опускаются теплые ладони. Том опустился перед креслом, около крисовых ног на колени, провел пальцами по его бедрам, обхватил вдруг ладонями лицо Криса и притянул к себе:  
\- Посмотри в мои глаза. Пожалуйста, Крис, посмотри на меня. Давай уедем. Поехали со мной. Русские дали мне коридор за ту небольшую услугу, которую я им оказал. Аргентина, Крис. Жаркая, солнечная, красивая, без этой хляби и хмари, с морем, с целым океаном, Крис. Он синий-синий, как твои глаза, Крис. Пожалуйста. Позволь мне дать тебе новую жизнь. Старой все равно никогда не будет.

Кажется, Крис разглядел в прозрачных глазах, сияющих, как августовские звезды, слезы. И поцеловал тонкие влажные веки.

***

Темза не замерзла в этом году и была широка около Харрисон Уорф.

Крис проследовал за Томом до машины, которая была припаркована на углу ряда домов, около кирпичного ограждения. Сыпал мелкий, таявший еще в воздухе, не долетая до земли, снег. Том улыбался, убирая чемодан в багажник.

\- Знаешь, это как Рождество во второй раз.

Крис кивнул, чувствуя, как болят щеки от улыбки. 

Это было быстро. Это было просто. Удар под дых, второй в печень, тут же, молниеносно, чтобы не успел достать пистолет из кармана. Потом - в челюсть, удобно, он ведь согнулся, он ведь начал судорожно хватать ртом воздух.

Он сопротивлялся. Как раненный тигр. Как безумный. Он умудрился извернуться змеей, сбить Криса с ног, выхватить вальтер, оскалившись, навести его на Криса и прошептать отчаянно, испуганно:  
\- Глупый, да что ты делаешь?

Но Крис рванулся, впечатал его в кирпич ограждения, выбил пистолет, грохнувший в тишине пригорода оглушительным выстрелом, несколько раз ударил по лицу, грязно и грубо.

Темза не замерзла в этом году и была широка и, наверное, глубока около Харрисон Уорф.

Кажется, Том летел в воду вечность, изломанной бессознательной куклой перевалившись через ограждение. Громко ударившись об стальную поверхность реки, он не попытался всплыть. Мог ли он?

Крис стоял и смотрел, как пропадает, тяжело опускаясь в ледяную воду, тело. Как расходятся волны, волночки, круги, рябь.

Темза не замерзла в этом году.

Темза проглотила чудовище и снова гладко растянулась под серым зимним небом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - город Килсайт находится в Шотландии, в Северном Ланаркшире.  
> * - Бантон Лох - озеро к востоку от Килсайта.  
> * - Ален Роб-Грийе - французский писатель, сценарист и кинорежиссер. Автор сценария фильма "В прошлом году в Мариенбаде".  
> * - Ален Рене - французский режиссер и сценарист, актер. Режиссер фильма "В прошлом году в Мариенбаде".


	10. Эпилог

Июнь 1992 года

Сюда когда-то приезжали солдаты, чтобы у источников лечить раны, полученные на войне. Крис не знал, приехал ли он сюда за этим или просто попутным ветром занесло. Скорее всего, второе. Ветер носил его по всей Европе уже полгода, и вот - Марианске-Лазне*.

Мариенбад.

Крис обернулся на здание за фонтаном, целиком, кажется, отделанное золотом. Все эти минеральные лечебницы выглядели как дворцы. Даже как-то неудобно было разгуливать по этим аккуратным изумрудным лужайкам мимо невероятных клумб, прудиков и шикарных фасадов в джинсах и футболке - ведь наверняка эти тропинки, эти тюльпаны, эти стены помнят Гете и Шопена, австрийских королей… А тут он, в таком неподобающем виде.

Интересно, если сделать пару глотков этой воды, затянется рана? 

Нет. Конечно, нет. Как тут зажить, если ковыряешься в ней каждый день.

Может быть, он был прав. Может быть, он бы мог дать ему новую жизнь. Потому что сейчас не было никакой. Старая осталась далеко-далеко, там, под обломками здания на Воксхолл, а новую, какой бы она ни была, он утопил своими руками в декабрьской Темзе.

Он, наверное, любил его.

Он, наверное, правда хотел спасти их обоих.

Крис закурил, опустился на газон и подставил лицо теплому ласковому чешскому солнцу. Солнце согревало, солнце проникало внутрь, заставляло губы растянуться в улыбке, темнило кожу.

Но не на плече. Там, сколько ни загорай, будет слоновая кость.

Возможно, им правда стоило держаться вместе. 

Возможно, Крис еще большее чудовище.

Мимо прошла пара трогательных немецких старушек, попивающих из забавных кружечек воду. Лечение. Поможет ваша водичка, фрау?

\- Мы встречались в прошлом году в Мариенбаде.

Крис закрыл глаза. И куда делось звериное чутье? Раньше бы он почувствовал, что сзади кто-то стоит.

\- Нет.

\- Как же нет? Хотя, возможно, это было в садах Фредериксбурга?

Крис медленно откинулся назад и ощутил, что упирается спиной в чьи-то колени.

Чьи-то.

\- Никогда не был во Фредериксбурге, - тихо, одними губами ответил Крис. Убьет?

\- Значит, совершенно точно это было в Мариенбаде, - по волосам прошлись тонкие, ловкие, игривые пальцы. Он присел сзади и выдохнул в самое ухо, - неужели вы не помните?

Хотел бы убить - убил бы.

\- Кажется, припоминаю...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - сейчас город Мариенбад называется Марианске-Лазне.


End file.
